


Virtue and Vice

by Rnd_Injustice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually there is smut(kinda), F/F, F/M, Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Morality, Multi, Religion, balance, not smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice
Summary: Frisk was a holy priestess, casted out of her society on the charge of impurity and thrown into the decadent Underground of lust and sin. Now Frisk must be navigate out of the Underground with her virtue intact to prove her devotion to her Holy Mother. Will she make it back home a virgin or will she succumb to temptation and abandon her holy vows?





	1. The Decent

“Unvirtuous whore, your sin against the Holy Mother can never be forgiven.”

_'But I’m innocent!'_

“Your actions have brought shame and great suffering upon your matron and our community.”

_'You’re wrong, you have to be!'_

“You have failed to keep both your mind and your body pure, failed to keep to the Holy Text and failed to devote yourself to the Holy Mother’s Love.”

_'I didn’t mean to! I tried so hard!'_

“For your actions, you are sentenced to the Underworld. Holy Mother willing, you will survive your trails, prove your remorse and free yourself from this evil you have willingly invited into your soul and rejoin our loving community and Her love. May the Holy Mother forgive your sins.”

_'Please, Holy Mother, forgive this sinner.'_

~*~

Frisk fell down, down into the Underworld of sinners and the damned. Her eyes stared at the opening from where she had come from, watching the glorious light of the holy world shrinking the further she fell.

Pain engulfed her when her body collided with the ground. Red roses sprang around her, their numbers enough to cushion the fall, to keep her from the bliss of death. She lay there, stunned and in immense pain, her eyes starting up at the cave’s ceiling, at the small hole where sunlight streamed in, bathing her in the light. She watched as that light began to shrink, as the ancient stone covering was replaced, forever separating her from sunlight and her home. Then, and only then, did she scream and cry her anguish and despair at all that she had lost.

It was in this manner that the Ruin’s Guardian, Toriel, found Frisk, staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face, the cavern echoing with her wails. Her red roses were crushed and a few were covered in the wailing girl’s blood, but Toriel’s heart wept for the girl who’s grief was plain. Toriel remembered each maiden who had fallen before this one, remembered how they too had cried for days, morning all that they had lost. She tried not to think what happened after those days.

Gently, she approached the girl, noticing her beautiful, flowing white dress was now stained red with her blood. Concerned for her health, Toriel gently picked up the girl, who hung limply in her arms, wailing and sobbing to the empty cavern. She was so light in her arms, fragile and in so much pain. Toriel allowed her healing magic to flow into the girl, but there was little she could do to heal her damaged soul, nor could she stop the sympathetic tears that landed on the girl's long brown hair.

The journey back home was uneventful; the monsters who did live here knew better than to tempt her wrath and to keep what should be kept private away from her. The girl in her arms had continued to sob, ignoring the warm gestures and back rubbing she had provided in an effort to quell some of her suffering. Before long, Toriel stood outside her home, her magic allowing her to open up the door without disturbing the girl.

Taking her to the bathroom, Toriel looked sadly at the damaged girl in her arms. The poor thing barely had enough strength to hold herself up, let alone tend to her own wounds. From what she could see, the girl was covered in bruises and scratches, the most serious of which were on her back and head. She quickly healed what she could see, but she knew the dress hid the more serious injuries.

When she had tried to take the dress off, to tend to the wounds she could not see, the girl had screamed an ear-splitting scream, failing wildly "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Fearing that she would drop her in this hard room and startled by her hidden strength, Toriel hugged the girl to herself, pinning her arms as her legs continued to kick wildly, "It's okay child! I'm just trying to heal you!"

The girl continued to kick and scream, her words ignored by the girl obviously scared for her life. With a heavy sigh, Toriel tightened her grip on the failing girl, stepping into the bathtub. Turning both of the shower taps to full, Toriel and the girl were bathed in a rush of warm water. The girl gasped and spluttered, stilling in Toriel's arms.

Taking a deep sigh, Toriel sat down in the bathtub, laying the girl in her lap while the water continued to pour over both of them. She sang sweet lullabies, stroking the girl's back and hair, and whispered promises of protection and safety. Eventually, the girl's sobs faded and she passed out.

~*~

Frisk awoke to find herself in a soft warm bed. Her whole body ached, and her memories were quick to remind her of her sufferings, crimes and punishment. Steeling herself against the fresh wave of tears, she noted her surroundings.

For a place of the damned, it actually looked really nice, as fine as anything she had up with her sisters and matron. Thinking about them caused a stab of grief in her very soul, so she willed herself to focus on what she could actually see. It appeared to be a bedroom, a second bed on the other side of the room, with a drawing table at each bed. It lacked a window and the only light source was coming from underneath the nearby door.

Before she had a chance to explore the room further, the door slowly open. A large, white-furred head with horns peaked into the room.

"Oh! You're up."

While Frisk shrank back, the door was pushed open as a large white-furred demon stood there in a flowing purple dress with a weird design on the front, holding a tray. It took two steps into the room before it noticed Frisk had shrunk back, pushing herself against the wall. The demon looked sadly at her, before stepping back.

"There's no need to be afraid my child. You're safe here, I promise."

When Frisk made no indication of moving or agreeing, the demon lowered the tray, placing it on the floor. When it stood up, it brushed its dress before clasping its hand. "My name is Toriel, Guardian of the Ruins."

When Frisk didn't reply, she continued, "I found you out by my bed of roses and I brought you here for healing. I was unable to completely heal you, however, so I bought some food that should help" she indicated to the tray on the floor.

"If-If you would like a change of clothes, there is a spare set in those draws that might fit you. The ones you're wearing will need to be cleaned."

Frisk looked down at what she was wearing, noting that it was the same condemned dress she had worn for her sentencing. What little she could see showed faded red stains that seemed more predominate at the back than anywhere else. She thanked the Holy Mother for keeping her virtue safe while she slept.

"You may stay here for as long as you would like. But I beg you, please do not wander far. There are many dangers in this cavern, and not every monster you will meet will be respectful. Most will try to harm you."

Frisk curled into a tight ball at that remark.

Toriel continued, sadder now, "If you have any questions, I'll be just down the hall. Feel free to join me by the fire for a good book and company."

She bowed and waited for a few moments. When Frisk didn't move or give any indication that she would reply, Toriel left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Only then did Frisk allow herself to cry quietly. Toriel's words had been said so softly and kindly, but they didn't make her feel any less like a prisoner. Her matrons always warned her that the most powerful weapon the demons had was convincing you they meant no harm. How could she trust herself when her instincts were telling her this demon could be trusted?

~*~

It had been fourteen sleep cycles since Frisk had first woken up in this bed and still, Toriel hadn't harmed her. Every time she woke up, there was a new platter of food and an accompanying small note. Mostly the notes expressed concern for her health and offering assistances if she needed it. On the few chances she had actually seen Toriel enter with a new platter, she had expressed her joy at seeing Frisk awake and reoffered her invitation to explore her house. Frisk had politely shaken her head, not trusting the demon who was too kind for the hell she knew she had been condemned to. She had also flatly refused to change dresses, too suspicious of the environment to properly change her layers, but she was fast approaching the day when her attire would begin to offend her senses. Her brief visits to the bathroom did not allow enough time to properly clean and she hadn't bothered to ask Toriel if she had the right ingredients to properly clean and bless her attire.

After exploring every nook and cranny of this room, however, her curiosity was starting to get the better of her and she was faced with a decision. Either she would remain as she was, slowly becoming more filthy and isolated in her prison, or she could seek answers and explore her new world.

_'Holy Mother, give you wayward daughter the strength and courage to survive her trial.'_

When Toriel next entered the room, Frisk finally spoke, startling the demon, "Why haven't you raped me yet?"

Toriel stood back aghast, "My child, why would you think such a thing?"

Frisk lifted her head, "You cannot fool me demon, the underground is well known for being a cesspool of debauchery and sin."

Toriel growled softly, shaking her head, "Demon? Is that what they are calling us now?"

She straightened, looking Frisk in the eyes "Elsewhere, that may be true, but I have spent many long years making this small section a safe and wholesome place."

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

Toriel smiled, "I guess you will have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

Frisk paused, considering the logic of that statement.

After a while, Toriel asked, "My child, can I ask what is your name?"

".....It's Frisk."

She smiled, "A beautiful name. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Frisk responded with her own shy smile.

Toriel gestured to the tray on the floor, "You may eat here tonight if you so choose to, or you can join me in the dining room where I will happily help you with any other questions you must have."

With a smile, she left, leaving Frisk staring after her and weighing up the risks. Finally, she decided that if she was committed to this path, it was better to start sooner than later. Picking up the tray, Frisk left the bedroom.

The adjacent hall was a bright warm yellow, with one side which seemed to lead towards more bedrooms and the other side leading into an open area. Heading towards this direction, Frisk came into the open area, a front door to her left and a staircase to the right, leading down into a deeper area. The area below was devoid of warmth and sound, unlike the archway before her, where a fire's crackle could be heard.

Ignoring the staircase, for now, she passed through the archway.

"Mum, Mum! The pretty maiden is up!"

Frisk stared at rose with a face that was wearing a bib, bobbing up and down in a pretty flower pot, in the middle of the table.

Toriel herself sat nearby the rose, a plate in front of her, looked up to see a shocked Frisk sanding in the doorway, holding up her tray.

"Frisk! It's lovely to see you. Won't you please join us?"

Frisk hesitated, eyeing the new creature who was intently staring at her. Toriel must have noticed her staring, because she chuckled, "Don't let my son's appearance alarm you. I assure you, he is quite _armless_."

"Mum!" the rose complained.

"Son?!" Frisk blurted out.

Toriel smiled, patting the side of the rose's head, who nuzzled her paw.

"Yes, Rosy here is my son."

She looked up to see Frisk hadn't moved. Indicating with her paw, she pointed to an empty chair on the other side of the table. As Frisk slowly moved towards it, she continued, "I'm afraid that story is a rather long and quite a painful story that I would rather not discuss."

She perked up when Frisk sat down, "But feel free to ask me any other questions, my dear. I know you must have a lot of questions, and if I can help in any way, please do not be afraid to ask!"

Frisk played with her food, not quite as hungry as she was in the bedroom, not with a bobbing flower that wouldn't stop staring at her.

There was really only one question she had to know, "How do I get back home?"

Toriel shock her head, "You can't, I'm afraid. There is a barrier that keeps monsters sealed in, and it can only be broken with a virgin sacrifice."

"But I'm a virgin, shouldn't I be able to pass through it." she instead.

"Not unless you can pass through the whole underground untouched, and I'm afraid you wouldn't be"

Frisk brought her hands together in fear, the very idea of something so horrid causing her to quiver in fear.

Toriel lay her paw close to her elbow, "But you need not fear that my dear. We are quite safe here, in the Ruins."

"What keeps us safe? What's stopping the bad demons from getting in?" Frisk whispered.

Toriel straightened, "We are called monsters, dear. And, although I don't approve of what happening beyond my walls, I'd prefer if you wouldn't call us demons."

Frisk flinched.

Toriel sighed before continuing, "As to answer your question" she seemed hesitant to answer, "There-there is an enchanted door below us that only I can open. It is this door that keeps us safe."

She suddenly looked intently at Frisk, who shrank back, "You must never approach this door. Never go down those stairs. Do you understand?"

"Why would I?" Frisk whispered, horrified by the idea that she would actually seek to place herself in the hands of creatures with no sense of morality. As if the idea of even being near these monsters that would defile her was somehow a tempting offer.

Toriel ignored the question, both of them sitting in awkward silence.

"Now, I have a question for you."

Frisk looked up to see Toriel tilting her head at her, curious.

"Why are you here? What happened to you that I found you gravely hurt in my bed of roses?"

Frisk stuttered, "I-I was sentenced to here, for my crime."

"What was your crime?" Toriel asked quietly.

Frisk took a deep breath, "They said that I lay with another person."

She rushed forward, "But I did not lie with another, I have never lain with anyone! But I did-."

Frisk voice caught in her throat as she tried again, "I did think about kiss-kissing a boy I liked."

There was a brief moment of silence before Toriel chuckled softly, "Is that all? It does not sound to me like you were guilty of anything impure."

Frisk's fists clenched "That is because you are a demon and your standards are low."

She looked away, "The priests and priestess cannot tell what crimes are committed, only whether or not a person is guilty of impurity, and I was found guilty! If I had just been more diligent, repented more and devoted myself entirely to the Holy Mother, with no distractions, I-."

Frisk pushed herself up from the table.

"Please excuse me", then she headed off to bed.

"Rude."

"Hush Rosy."

 

~*~

Over the next few days, Frisk would spend her time watching Toriel, tentatively asking questions about the monsters and the Underground. Often, while they talked, Toriel would move about that house, cleaning, baking something in the kitchen or just stroking Rosy's head by the fire. It was early on during these discussions that Frisk spied and stole a kitchen knife, hiding the blade in her dress. The knife was quickly hidden underneath her bed's mattress, a precaution she hoped she would never have to use. No matter how Toriel tried to reassure her, Frisk trusted her people more, who warned of the dangers the monsters posed.

From these discussions, Frisk learned that the Underground was far bigger than the Ruins she could not remember passing through. Monsters themselves came in different shapes and colours, and those that lived on this side of Toriel's door were mostly smaller than the monsters that were beyond the door. Toriel had flat out refused to explain how she came to be here alone or how her son had come to exist, citing it as the king's fault for both incidents. In fact, she cited the king as the answer to a lot of problems, especial for why the other monsters acted so indecently. Her descriptions about how the king had actively encouraged open fornication with some vague pretence of helping reclining monster population, haunted Frisk whenever she thought about the hell she had been thrown into.

So it was, every night without exception, she would return to her room and stare at the stole knife, to consider performing the Ultimate Sin. Adultly, impurity, those were crimes that her society would not forgive, not unless a person survived this trial. But how was that even possible, when monsters had no sense of mortality, justice or purity? The thought that she would surely be taken against her will any day now scared her so deeply; it was her every thought now and she longed to spare herself such torture. The Ultimate Sin, however, was the only crime the Holy Mother would not forgive, and it was this knowledge alone that stayed her hand. However, every night and day that passed, she could feel her resolve cracking as her mind offered no reprieve from the torments of vile imagination.

It was during such a night, as she sat on the bed holding the knife again, that she heard a knock on the front door. Flinch at the sound, she hid the knife behind her back and pressed herself against the door. Toriel had said that she did not get many visitors, but that appeared to be a lie, confirming her beliefs that demons lie and could not be trusted.

"Hello dears. What a late hour to be calling on."

Frisk couldn't see the monsters, imaging a small creature as the voice that responded was high pitched, "I-I'm sorry Toriel, but it's my son. He-he got hurt and he needs healing. If he loses the leg-"

"Bring him inside, hurry now."

"Thank you Toriel, thank you."

"How did he get hurt?"

"He wandered into a puzzle at night. I told him not too-"

"But children will always do the exact opposite of what their parents say."

"Hee...yea."

There was a long moment of silence, as Frisk could just barely hear the sounds of heavy breathing.

"He-he's all better!" the voice whispered.

Toriel sighed heavily, "No, but he is better. He will be sore for the next few days and should stay off the leg, but he should be fine."

"Thank you Toriel! Bless you!"

"No need to thank me, I was happy to help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired and wish to rest."

"Of course Toriel. Thank you again! You saved him from a life as a cripple and I will forever be in your debt!"

She chuckled, "No need for a debt, I'm just glad I could help you and your little one."

There was the sound of a door closing, followed by another sigh from Toriel, who did indeed sound and look much more tired than Frisk had ever seen or heard her before.

"You're a monster, yet you follow the spirit of the Holy Mother's teachings" Frisk whispered quietly to herself. She had no real recollection of open her bedroom door or walking out to stand before Toriel, only just that she had just seen undeniable proof of the Holy Mother's love and compassion.

Toriel jumped, startled by her sudden appearance, "My dear! You gave me such a fright! I thought you were already asleep."

"Why did you help that child?"

Toriel looked mildly offended, "It was the right thing to do, why wouldn't I help? I try to live as good as life as possible here, to help others where I can."

Frisk clasped her hands together in joy, "Exactly! Oh, how I wished I had a copy of the Holy Text. I would love to share with you Her teachings of compassion, wisdom and love!"

Frisk sprang up, her eyes alive for the first time since her sentencing, "I have decided, if a monster like you, who has never heard a single word from the Holy Text can live such a pure existence down here, then so can I! I will continue to dedicate my life to the Holy Mother from down here, to spread Her love and wisdom to all who live here. I can tell now that is Her purpose for placing me here, under your loving care. It was all a ploy to show me my new path! Thank you most Blessed Mother! I have a purpose in your beautiful design once again!"

Toriel looked uneasy, but happy that Frisk seemed to have come around to the idea of living here forever.

_'Perhaps now she won't be tempted to join her fellow maidens in my rose beds.'_

Frisk hugged Toriel, spiritual clarify lifting the misery she had felt ever since landing here clearing, "Thank you, Sister."

Toriel was still struggling to understand what she had done to change this maiden from one who flinched every time she had spoken to only who was willing hugging her now, "Sister?"

Frisk stood back, a big smile on her face, "In the Holy Mother's eyes, we are all sisters in faith. You are uninitiated, but I feel it in my very soul, you are truly a fellow Sister and I am proud to call you that."

"If-if that makes you happy, my dear."

Frisk hugged her again, "oh it does, dearest Sister. You have no idea how lost I've been these past few days, but now I am found and I have a purpose again! I do not fear the monsters any longer! For if the Holy Mother can touch you, she will surely protect me!"

Frisk back off, tears running down her face, "Can't you see? She never abandoned me! I will never be so weak again, for tonight has made me stronger than I ever was on the surface. Tonight, I accept my new purpose and life in the Underground!"

 

 Next chapter is called: Those who came before me


	2. Those who came before me

With the return to her old routines, Frisk would wake every morning for her morning prays before assisting Toriel with chores around the house. At first, she had been reluctant to let Frisk help, insisting that she didn't need to, but after Frisk had explained the importance of helping Sisters with the upkeep and doing daily chores, she had relented and privately enjoyed the company the young maiden afforded.

Frisk had to also explain the importance of proper head attire and essential bathing oils that she required. While both agreed that there was just no way to get all that she use to have on the surface, Toriel was able to provide a suitable substitute that Frisk readily used. Toriel was also nice enough to provide the necessary materials for Frisk to make her own head attire, a simple coif. Thus, properly bathed and dressed, Frisk spent every hour from then on spreading the Holy Mother's love and wisdom to the entire population of the Ruins, and living a devoted life like the one she had on the surface.

At first, Toriel had been afraid that the new strength Frisk had seemed to find would leave her the first time she encountered a new monster. She had even given Frisk a spare mobile phone, confusing Frisk as she had to explain exactly it was and what its uses are. However, several practice phone calls later, and Toriel had to concede that Frisk now had a means and knowledge to call her if something went, allowing Frisk to venture alone (even if the maiden barely acknowledge the phone’s presence most times. Her fears were unwarranted, as Frisk spoke with confidence and conviction she attributed to the Holy Mother's protection. Of course, they both noted the subtle innuendos and attempts to flirt with the young maiden, but between Toriel's heated look and Frisk's steadfast resolve, the monsters in the Ruins sooner learned to cease all attempts at initiate physical intimacy. Strangely enough, there were a great number of monsters who continued to approach Frisk, insisting that they were generally interested in what she had to say about love, purity and friendship.

So it came to be that Frisk would travel with Toriel around the Ruins, watering her rose beds and clean the traps and puzzles that littered the land. When she asked about the traps, Toriel had shrugged, saying it was a monster tradition. When she asked about the child she had to heal, Toriel explained that, while it was unfortunate, it was necessary as it helped monster children learn and grow. Frisk had quietly disagreed, feeling that anything that hurt the innocent was inherently a bad idea.

At night, after Frisk had help Toriel to cook and clean after dinner, the two enjoyed each other's company around the fire, both finding mutual pleasure in knitting while discussion a great number of things; from Frisk's interpretations of her holy teaching to home remedies and different techniques for knitting patterns they knew of. She, in turn, learned the Toriel loved to cook meals and sharing them with the Ruin's population, and a great love for puns, which she used to lovingly torment her son. Frisk giggled at some of the more abstract puns, but mostly she enjoyed the bonding between parent and child.

Frisk quietly returned the knife to where she had found it. She had no means of using for defence and she no longer feared the creatures of the Underground, not with her newfound purpose and friendships.

Many nights after Frisk had first arrived, Toriel looked up from the purple cloak she had been making for Frisk, watching Frisk herself making a new white dress. She was almost done by now, her craftsmanship undeniable better than her own, at least when it came to small delicate weaves. The maiden before her was now a far different sight than the broken girl wearing a blood-stained dress, her long hair knotted and tangled with her face permanently stained with tears. Now she was wearing Toriel's old dress, modified to fit her properly, her hair tied back and hidden under a simple coif, wearing a bright smile that Toriel had never seen on a human's face before. She smiled as she returned to her cloak.

Oh well, what she lacked in skill for the small weaves she made up for magic as she wove her fire magic into every strand of the cloak's weave. It was nice to have some company during the days, helping her with the cooking and cleaning. She loved her son very much, but she had missed bounding with a female companion for these long years.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

Toriel shock herself out of her thoughts, looking up at Frisk. She smiled kindly, "It's nothing, my dear. I was just thinking how much you've changed since I first brought you here."

Frisk returned the smile, looking back to her stitch work, "I feel so much better, and stronger although-" She looked back at Toriel, "I still miss my old family, I'm glad to have met you."

Toriel chocked a bit, covering it with a cough, "T-thank you, my dear. You are too kind." Seeking a brief escape, Toriel pushed herself out of the chair, putting aside the cloak, "Would you like a slice of Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie?"

Frisk nodded, eager to have a slice made from their combined labour.

"Don't forget about me mum!" Rosy huffed.

Chuckling, Toriel excused herself as she walked towards the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence as Rosy continued to watch Frisk finishing a weave.

"You're much nicer than the other maidens."

Frisk looked up from her work, "Other maidens?"

"Yea! They wouldn't talk to me or mother though."

"Rosy! Enough!"

Rosy fell silent, looking sullen for having been scolded, but Frisk's eyes were focused on Toriel, who returned holding a butterscotch stained knife.

"What is he talking about Toriel?"

Toriel flinched, Frisk's reverting back to calling her Toriel stung more than she expected it to.

"Sister, please."

"It-s-it's not pleasant my dear."

Frisk met Toriel's eyes, determined, "Tell me."

Toriel sighed, gently putting down the stained knife, "It would be better if I showed you."

~*~

Frisk approached the flower beds, seeing them with new eyes. Before, she had been thankful for the roses, believing it was divine intervention that allowed her to survive her fall and admiring their simple beauty. Now, all she could see was her Sister's bodies fuelling the growth of these flowers, their number direct correlation with just how many Sisters had fallen.

Now that she knew what she was looking at, she saw how the roses formed mounds, tightly packed together. She fell near the nearest one, imaging the crumpled skeleton of what was once her Sister in faith, just below her hands.

"One by one, each maiden fell down here, surviving the fall, only to take their own lives."

Toriel placed her hand on Frisk's shoulder, feeling the girl tremble under her touch.

"They never told me why. I would only find them after it was too late. I carried them here, to bury them under the area they had been cast down from, among their fellow Sisters." Toriel did not speak about how terrible it had been to make the journal every time she had discovered a body.

"But-but to perform the Ultimate Sin...."

Frisk's vision blurred, tears falling onto the roses that covered the unmarked grave of a Sister who had taken her life, who had performed the Ultimate Sin, who would never be forgiven by the Holy Mother.

"Ultimate Sin?"

Frisk looked back at Toriel, barely seeing her as she knelt off to her side.

She rubbed her eyes, "There is only one crime the Holy Mother won't forgive, one crime that will forever damn your soul to the eternal torment of separation from Her Love." She looked back to the mound, "Our punishment, this trial, is one that is designed to offer those who have sinned a chance at redemption. If you survive it, if you can find peace and absolution for what you have done, you are forgiven by the Holy Mother and our society."

She gestured to the roses, "But this- there is no forgiving this."

Frisk looked at every single mound, counting four separate graves, "How can they have done this? This- everyone knows that this is Unforgivable. What could have possibly driven them to this?" She looked over all the graves, whispering "I just don't understand why."

"Don't you?" Toriel whispered quietly.

Frisk snapped her focus on Toriel, who had pushed herself up, brushing down her dress. "I know that my knife was returned a few days ago. I noticed it was missing, probably on the night you took it."

After a moment of silence, as Frisk and Toriel started at each other, before she asked quietly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Toriel straightened, "Because, in the past, my approaching someone on the cusp of suicide has only hastened their demise."

Her fists clenched, "Do you have any idea how horrible it is to live under the same roof of someone like that, knowing that they're considering suicide and knowing that if you approach them, they'll act on it!" Angry tears fell from her eyes, "you tell me why, human. Why did they kill themselves when all I ever did was care for them?"

Frisk stared at Toriel. How was she supposed to know? This was the most sinfully act a human could perform, she would never-! Then she remembered a few nights ago, and she had her answer.

"I-I believed that monsters were incapable of purity, of love and compassion. That I would be ravaged against my will, raped by a horde eventually." She focused on Toriel, who looked sick at the imagery, "But then I saw you healing the child, asking for nothing in return, doing it just because it was the right thing to do, I knew that I was wrong and there was hope for me, even down here."

Then she remembered she had forgotten to ask, "How often does that happen?"

"Hardly ever, why?"

"I'm ashamed to admit, but I do know what these Sisters felt. I too, was considering the Ultimate Sin, to escape such a horrible fate, until that night. If it wasn't for that night, I too, may have likely given into my despair and performed the Ultimate Sin." She looked away from Toriel's horror, ashamed, "When you believe that you will be raped, that it's only a matter of time...? Do you have any idea how terrible that is, the fear it inspires? It is our Order's ultimate fear, nothing even approaches it."

She gently placed her hand on the humble grave, "Not even the fear of the Holy Mother's separation is greater."

Standing up, Frisk could feel a solidify clarity of purpose. If it wasn't for that night, she would most likely be buried here right now, with the other Sisters that hadn't had the chance to witness Toriel's goodness. She would never have believed monsters were capable of decently if she hadn't seen it. The fear that monsters were only capable of debauchery and sin had kept her and all these Sisters from trying to complete this trial, making them all consider the Ultimate Sin instead. How could she honour the Holy Mother when her Sisters feared the trail that supposes to resolve them? The Holy Mother supported second chances, that no one was beyond hope or redemption. Her society may not teach that as often as they taught the Sin of Flesh, but that was something she was resolved to correct!

"I must go back. I have to inform them that monsters can change, that they can be good, that we have a Sister in the Underground."

She moved to embrace Toriel, but she had stepped back, aghast, "But you cannot return! Only a virgin can open the path, and it has never happened!"

"But I am a virgin, I-"

Toriel stopped her, "Do you think you are the only maiden to fall down here who was a virgin? I know of three other maidens who asked to pass through my door. Against my better judgment, I did so. Did they make it back?"

"No" Frisk looked down, thinking. She had never heard of anyone returning from this trial.

"Whether or not they were virgins when the fell, they, for whatever reason, did not make it past the barrier."

Toriel leant forward, her face grave, "I believe you and I both know that they did not remain virgins long after passing through my door." She placed a hand on Frisk shoulder, "Rather than risk it, you should stay here with me. Surely your being here will convince any other maidens who fall that there is good in monsters, that you have remained true to your faith where others thought it impossible?"

Frisk placed her hand on Toriel's paw, trying to remember, "I cannot remember the last maiden who fell, it's a punishment so rarely used." She looked up at Toriel, "When was the last who fell?"

"Many years ago, and she was one of the few who passed through my door. If she was unharmed, she should still be alive. But you cannot be thinking of following?!"

"But I must! How many of these maidens died in grief, believing they were unloved by all, even the Holy Mother? I must go back, to bring hope to this trial, to prove that those who are cast down here are not lost! If I stay here and die of old age, who will be alive to tell my tale? They won't believe anyone who isn't human, it has to be me!"

"No!" Toriel stepped back, fire pooling in her hands "I won't let you! You don't know what you are doing! I know the monsters that lay beyond the door and your virtue will be the first thing they devour! Next to go your innocents, then your faith and integrity! How can you ask me to allow you to put yourself in such harm?!"

Ignoring the fire, Frisk slowly approached Toriel in tears, to wrap her arms around the quivering monster, "I ask in the name of Love, my Sister. Please, let me do what I believe is right."

Toriel's arms fell to her side.

"But I believe it's wrong" she sobbed.

"What about keeping me here against my will, is that right or wrong?"

Toriel threw her arms around Frisk, gentle tears falling onto her coif, "you could stay here with me." She whispered in a quivering voice, "We could spend the rest of our days enjoying each other's company, telling stories and making things for the monsters who live here. They've already come to enjoy your company, and you've done so much to quell their impulses. We could both be so happy here, Sisters in faith. Please don't leave, I beg you."

Frisk hugged Toriel tighter. She allowed herself to imagine it, mornings chores cleaning a simple house together, cooking meals in the company of a fire master, evenings spent sharing trade secrets and knitting by the fire. She could see herself happy here, happier than perhaps she had ever been on the surface. It would be a life of peace, love and the bond of a new adoptive family.

And all she would have to do was to abandon her Sisters on the surface, to let them continue to the fear of no absolution from sins and mistakes.

"I can't stay here. I'm sorry."

She meant it, not only for her sake, but for Toriel's too. She could tell what a burden looking after the other maidens had been for her, to watch them fall into despair knowing she couldn't help. How many lifetimes had this poor monster spent here, helpless to help the hopeless?

The hugged each other for a long time, neither one wanting to be the first one to break the moment.

After a time, Frisk's stomach gave a complaining growl. They both jumped, startled by the noise, before they both laughed at their reaction to such a harmless sound.

Toriel rubber her eyes, clearing her throat, "You- you don't have to leave this very day, and there are a few things you should have before you leave, including a good meal, but-" She took a deep breath, "I will let you leave, if you so ask me too."

"Thank you Toriel. Thank you, Sister."

Toriel smiled too, before her face became stern, "Understand this, once you leave, you may never return. If you are committed to this path, there can be no turning back."

"My faith will keep me going. I would not go into danger without first understanding what I was about to embark on and preparing for it."

"Good, then let us head home. You'll need to finish off that dress you've been making, and I have things I must teach you about the Underground and a gift I would like to finish before you leave."

They began to walk out of the open area, towards her home, "In a day or two, you should be packed with everything I can give you." Toriel sighed, "I doubt it will be enough to keep you safe... but I cannot leave the Ruins."

Frisk placed her arm on Toriel's hand, pulling it to her chest, "I would not ask you to. I know you have your reasons for staying, even if you have never spoken of them to me."

Toriel eyes warmed, "Thank you...Sister."

They continued on, hand in hand, before Toriel spoke again, “Beware the monsters beyond the door, my dear. They have succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh and will not respect your honour or wishes. They will not be easily swayed as the monster you have met here and you won't have my influence this time."

"I understand, and yet I must try."

Toriel laughed, "It is in your nature to be determined human. I, out of all monsters, should understand that better than most."

 

 Next chapter is called: Pure as Snow **  
**


	3. Pure as Snow

Toriel stood before the heavy looking door, Frisk standing behind her with a heavy backpack and a new cloak that gently warmed her. It had been two full days since Frisk had learned about the others Sisters. A full two days preparing for today, of answering Rosy's questions about why she couldn't stay and of listening to Toriel giving general advice on what she could expect to encounter.

"I haven't seen beyond the door in many years, but I do know that beyond this door is a snowy landscape, with a nearby monster town called Snowdin. What little gold I can offer will get you a few supplies, but I can't recommend approaching any monsters, not if you wish to remain unmolested."

Frisk tightened her cloak around her, drawing strength and warmth from it.

_'If monsters like Toriel can exist on this side of the door, then monsters like her can exist beyond it.'_

Toriel strained, her arms moving from the centre out, as the heavy door moved with her motions. When it fully open, Frisk got her first look at what lay beyond it. Snow, tall pine trees and a path that snaked through it all.

Toriel turned to her, her face as heavy as her heart felt, "My dear, I know asking will not change your answer, but are you sure that you wish to do this? Are you prepared for the worst outcome, to go beyond this door without any aide?"

Frisk straightened her shoulder straps, her resolve absolute as she stared at her path, "I am sure and I am prepared."

"Very well then."

Toriel stepped off to the side, allowing her to pass. As Frisk passed her, she suspired her with a hug, which Toriel gladly returned.

"Believe in me Sister. I will make it and I will find a way to let you know that I am safe."

Toriel maintained the hug, looking out onto the snowy path, thinking, "I must trust you know what you are doing. I have never prayed before, but if it will convince the Holy Mother to protect you, then I will pray every moment from now on for your safety."

They parted reluctant, both keenly aware that, no matter how this ended, they would never see each other again.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk strode through the archway, taking her first steps on snow. She held her head high, determined to not look back.

There was a slow metal creaking noise, then heavy door slam behind her and she knew she was truly alone then.

~*~

Striding down the snowy path, Toriel’s warnings echoed in Frisk's mind.

“Beware the monsters beyond the door, my dear. They have succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh and will not respect your honour or wishes."

_'Holy Mother, protect me. My mind and my soul are pure and will remain so, but my body cannot fight against force.'_

*crack*

Startled, Frisk spun around but saw nothing but swirling snow. Pulling her cloak closer to her body, she was again grateful for Toriel weaving her magic into the cloth, the enchanted warmth helping to calm her nerves.

Before long, she came across a bride with a gate across it. Frisk couldn't fathom the purpose of the gate, however; it had wider gaps than the bridge itself.

She tested the bridge's support by carefully placing a foot on it. It creaked but did not sway. Judging to be okay, Frisk took another step forward.

**"human"**

The low, threatening voice came from right behind her, breathing into her ear through the cloak and coif.

With a wild cry, she spun, tripped and fell off to the side, into the snow. Looking up, all she could focus on was the glowing white lights set into a skull, **"falling for me already?"**

A skeletal hand wearing figureless gloves was thrust into her face, **"take my hand then."**

She glared at the figure, knocking aside the offered hand. Maintaining direct eye contact, Frisk raised herself from the ground, brushing off the snow.

From this angle, without the light source behind its head and with calmer nerves, Frisk saw that this monster had the appearance of a skeleton, wearing black pants that were tucked into knee-high, light blue boots, a purple, sleeveless, fluffy hoodie trimmed in light blue fluff, covering a black shirt that failed to cover its lower half with a light blue heart icon on the front.  Its grin grew as it watched her take in its appearance. She narrowed her eyes.

"heh, what's with the look? don't you know how to greet a new mate?"

Frisk said nothing, her arms unconsciously crossing over her body in a vain effort to protect herself. The monster's eye lights slowly travelled over her body, lingering on her chest, which only made her clench her arms tighter to her body.

It shrugged, "anyways, you're a human right?"

Before she could answer, the monster walked around her, taking deep whiffs of the air. When it was in front of her again, it had hearts-shaped eye lights as it looked her over once again before purring, "how perfect." It stuck out its hand again, "i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

When Frisk refused to move her arms, he shrugged, lowering his hand.

"i'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. but....yaknow..... i don't really care about capturing anybody." He leaned forward, winking as a slimy purple tongue coiled out of his mouth, "that is, unless you want me to?"

Frisk blushed, the audacity and boldness of this monster put the monsters of the Ruin's attempts at flirtation to shame!

Sans chuckled, pulling back, "now my brother, papyrus.... he's a human-hunting FANATIC. " He perked up, "hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy."

Frisk levelled a disbelieving stare at him.

He winked, "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. "

"You expect me to trust you and go in the direction of your brother?"

Sans shrugged, walking past her and across the bridge. He called over his shoulder, "or you can stay here in the cold and wait for something else to find you."

Frisk hesitated, watching her cloak billowing around her. She didn't trust Sans, despite the fact that he hadn't done anything to her beyond scaring her needlessly and a few flirtatious remarks. Hardly the 'forced molestation' she had been expecting. She was reminded once again of her expectations of monsters and what had actually happened; what if this was another Toriel situation, where she should have trusted her? Deciding to trust in the Holy Mother's protection, Frisk followed Sans and crossed the bridge.

What she saw just beyond the bridge was an outpost covered in snow in a middle of a clearing. There was a path up ahead, but the distance was too great to see this 'brother' or whoever Sans was claiming he saw. This did not reaffirm her fragile trust in the monster's integrity and Frisk made sure to stand some distance away from Sans, leaning towards the bridge, preparing to run away in need be.

 Sans turned to see her standing some distance away from him, his grinning growing further. He pointed off to the side, "quick! behind the conveniently placed stripper pole."

Frisk looked to see that there was indeed, a pole near the outpost, off to the side. She couldn't imagine why it was here or its purpose, but the term 'stripper' did not inspire confidence. She levelled a glare at Sans, who chuckled before shrugging, "suit yourself. maybe later" he purred, putting his hands into his pockets.

"BROTHER, WHO IS THAT BEHIND YOU?"

Frisk looked past Sans to see a tall skeleton on the path now, wearing an even odder arrangement of clothes than Sans. This skeleton also had black pants tucked into knee-height boots, only yellow. There was also two yellow straps the crossed his hips, a proper black belt with yellow hearts resting on his waist. His top was like a black turtleneck, only cut short at the front, open wide, with an additional short black cape attached to it. He was also wearing white gloves, but the strangest clothing item was the pink cloth that hung from inside his ribs, creating the illusion of a stomach.

As he approached, Sans piped up, "she's a human bro."

"*GASP* A HUMAN!?"

He bowed low before her, taking her hand and pressing it up to his teeth. Holding her hand, he looked up at her through half-closed eyelids, "I'VE NEVER HAD A HUMAN LOVER BEFORE."

Frisk wasn't too sure how to reply to that without possible provoking or encouraging the two monsters.

"not only is she human, but she's also a virgin."

Frisk and Papyrus gasped. She tore her hand from the skeleton while he turned to stare at Sans

"SHE IS?! YOU SURE?!"

Sans winked at her, his eyes once again looking her up and down, "definitely."

Before she had a chance to deny it or make a run for it, Papyrus had grabbed her and started twirling her around, as if she was a willing dance partner.

"MY MAIDEN, I WILL BE OH SO GENTLY, BRINGING YOU TO THE HEIGHT OF ECSTASY AND HAVE YOU CRYING FOR MORE" He pulled her close, whispering into her ear, "ALL NIGHT LONG."

Furling her away, he continued to dip and dive her with his incredibly long arms, "YOU HAVE BEEN MOST WISE TO SAVE YOURSELF FOR THE SENSUOUS PAPYRUS, AS YOU WILL NEVER CRAVE ANYTHING LESS THAN MY TITILLATING-"

"LET ME GO!"

Frisk pushed herself away from the tall skeleton, losing her balance with the lack of support gone and once again, falling into the snow. Brushing herself yet again, she stood up to see two shocked skeletons staring at her in disbelief.

"Please monsters, I do not wish any harm and I do not wish to copulate with either one of you."

Papyrus looked even more shocked, while Sans giggled, "heh, 'copulate'. aww, so precious."

Frisk ignored him, looking instead at Papyrus.

"YOU-YOU DO NOT WISH TO EXPERIENCE THE HEIGHT OF ECSTASY THAT ONLY THE SENSUOUS PAPYRUS CAN BRING?!"

She shook her head.

"BUT-BUT HOW ELSE WILL I JOIN THE ROYAL HAREM?! IF I CAN CHARM AND BED A HUMAN VIRGIN, UNDYNE WILL SURELY HAVE TO LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL HAREM!"

"don't worry bro, she's still got to get through your puzzles. i'm sure she'll be begging you to take her before she gets through them all."

Frisk didn't like how Sans's expression became lewder as he talked about those puzzles.

Papyrus gasped, grabbing Sans and twirling him around now "YOU'RE RIGHT SANS!" He leaned Sans back, the pair looking deep into each other's eyes, "THANK YOU, DEAREST BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER I COULD EVER ASK FOR."

Then they both moved forward into each other for a deep, passionate kiss. Frisk turned away, aghast. They were brothers! This was scandalous!

Sans chuckle came from her, "heh, it seems the human has a problem with us kissing bro."

"WHY? WE LOVE EACH OTHER, WHAT'S THE HARM?"

Frisk refused to turn around.

"NO MATTER, I MUST BE OFF! I NEED TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES TO LASCIVIOUS PERFECTION. HUMAN?"

Frisk turned back, to see Papyrus separated from his brother now.

"IF THE PUZZLES BECOME TOO INTENSE AND THE FOREPLAY IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE, OR YOU SIMPLY WISH TO SKIP TO MY BEDROOM FOR THE MAIN EVENT, THE SAFE WORD TODAY WILL BE 'WET NOODLE'." He winked, "FEEL FREE TO USE IT AT ANYTIME YOU'RE READY TO EXPERIENCE SENSUAL CONSUMMATION FROM THE SENSUOUS PAPYRUS."

He turned and left, a trail of NYEH HEH HEH, following him out of sight.

"i'm okay with waiting, for now."

Spinning around, Frisk took a step away from Sans, who had somehow managed to get real close behind her. He chuckled at her expression. "he can be your main meal and you can think of me as dessert."

He licked his teeth, leaving a slimly sheen covering them while his eyes continued to roam over her body.

"Will you stop undressing me with your eyes, please? It's very impolite."

Sans briefly looked guilty, before the lewd look came back in full force, "hehe, nun happing. trust me, i'm doing so much more to you than just undressing you in my mind."

Blushing furiously, she turned and strolled out of the clearing, Sans's laughter following her out.

 

 Next chapter is called: Puzzled


	4. Puzzled

After she had calmed down, Frisk took stock of her situation. So far, she had been twirled by a skeleton and hit on by the other one. One of the skeletons had remained behind, laughing at her expense while the other one ran ahead to tweak these 'puzzles'. Overall, she was still safe, if not even more cautious now.

_'Thank you Blessed Mother for keeping your wayward daughter safe.'_

The clearing after the place she met the two skeletons had a forked path. Unable to see much past the trees, Frisk took the one on the left. What she eventually came to was a dead end leading to a river. Speared to the snowy ground was a fishing pole, a line already cast out.

_'A fishing pole might be useful to me if Toriel is right about how big this place is.'_

"Hello? Is this anyone's fishing pole? I would like to buy it off you if you'll allow me to?"

No one answered.

With a shrug, Frisk reeled in the line, figuring that if the pole was any good, she could always leave a few gold pieces in the snow.

Once she had reeled it in, she was surprised to see a photo twirling at the end of the line. Holding it, she looked at it.

On the back of the photo, someone had written their number and a winking smiling face, with 'call me' at the bottom of the photo. Flipping it over, she saw that the photo looked like a fleshy worm, with a big hole in the middle of its- oh my! It's a man's private parts! Dropping the pole and photo, Frisk quickly left, her mind trying to unsee what she just saw.

Fleeing from the river, she returned to the forked path and quickly travelled down the other path.

"Lady, wait!"

Still somewhat flustered, Frisk turned around to see a bird monster with an interesting snowflake design on its face approach her.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The bird monster slowed down, eyeing her as it neared.

"Yea," it said after some time, "I've decided I'd like to lose my virginity to you!"

Frisk spluttered, shocked that the question had been just asked so casually!

"N-no" She turned to leave quickly.

"No?" The bird monster followed her, "B-but you're not supposed to say no. Taking a child's virginity is a great honour! I'm offering you to be me first, to welcome me into adulthood!"

"A child's virgin-!"

She turned to look back at the monster, who smiled at the apparent mind change."Look here, I don't know how things work down here, but you should only ever do something so interment with the person you love!" Frisk implored.

The monster child rolled its eyes, "Please, love only exists in baby stories. Besides." He moved closer to nuzzle her side, "I'm sure you'll do things to me that will make me fall in love with you."

Frisk took a step back, her hands out, "My answer is no. You should go home child. Discover love, and get married, and only then experience physical intimacy with your love."

She continued down the path, pleased to see that the poor child wasn't following her now. She didn't know what type of upbringing they had, but if that was the sort of education the children in the Underground were receiving, their parents must be ten times worst.

Walking down the path was uneventful but peaceful. Frisk could appreciate the strange beauty of snow with no sky, light with no source and the freedom of movement. The fear of this place, of the monsters and their intentions for her was still there, but with no one around, it was easy to feel at peace with her situation.

That was, until she came to an outpost.

"Oh yeah baby, you like that?"

A dog monster sat behind the outpost, a lit dog treat between his teeth and his privates between his hands. Mortified, Frisk strolled quickly past him, her hand covering her view of this most shameful act. Whatever peace she found was gone as she was forced to listen to the dog's moans and final comment.

"All I can see is my dick."

"heya, you like what you saw back there?"

Frisk noticed and glared at Sans as she round the bend. With a huff, she strolled past him, "No, I did not good monster."

Sans laughed, "nothing good about me baby." He followed her, "i'm bad to the bone."

She spun around, "If there something you wish to specifically say to me?"

"there's plenty i'd love to hear you say, but let's save that after my brother has had his fun."

Frisk felt sickened and repulsed by both his words and lustful expression. She kept walking, away from him. "Leave me alone", she called over her shoulder.

She thought she heard him say something about 'pushing through' and 'blue stop signs', but she had no intentions of coming back. Not when, the next thing she knew, she was being jumped on by another dog. A dog in a suit of armour. A dog monster! It clung to her leg, repeatedly thrusting it hips into her leg.

"No! Bad dog!"

The dog monster stilled.

"Get off me, right now!"

The dog monster whimpered, backing off. It looked at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Go away and think about what you've done! Bad dog!"

It ran away, whimpering.

It didn't feel good to cause others pain, but that monster had no right jumping her like that! Determinedly, she moved forward.

She entered a new clearing, seeing Papyrus and Sans on the other side on a strangely coloured snow patch.

"ARE YOU SURE THE HUMAN IS COMING SANS?"

"yep, saw her on my way over here. in fact, i think that's her right now." Sans pointed towards her, drawing Papyrus's attention.

"*GASP*OH-HO, THE MAIDEN ARRIVES. IN ORDER TO CAPTURE YOUR INTERESTS, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE DESIGNED PUZZLES THAT YOU WILL FIND...TANTALISING." He gestured at the strangely coloured snow, "FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS AN INVISIBLE TENTACLE MAZE!! WHEN YOU ENTER IT WITH THIS AMULET, THIS MAZE, POWERED BY MY LUSTROUS MAGIC, WILL SPRING FORTH A FOREST OF EROGENOUS-ZONES SEEKING TENTACLES! ONLY BY FOLLOWING THE CORRECT PATH WILL YOU HAVE ANY HOPE OF REACHING THE OTHER SIDE!!"

Papyrus stood tall, his hands on his hips, "WELL, GO ON HUMAN! TRY TO SOLVE THIS IMPOSSIBLE PUZZLE!"

Frisk glared at the pair, before she quickly noted that the amulet in question was still in his hand.

 _'Maybe it won't activate if I don't have that amulet?'_ It was worth a try.

Before she took a step forward, Sans piped up, "bro, i think the humans has to be the one holding the amulet."

She glared at Sans, his smile grew large as Papyrus gasped, "YOU'RE RIGHT SANS!"

Papyrus moved through the coloured snow patch. The moment he entered, snowy tentacles sprung up, wrapping themselves lovingly around his chest, legs and arms.

"NYEH! NOT NOW! LATER. OH, WHY AM I SO IRRESISTIBLE?!"

He pushed through, seeming to go in a random directions, till he reached Frisk on the other side. With him so much closer, she could see that he was breathing heavily, sweat beading his skull. He offered the amulet to Frisk, "PLEASE HOLD YOUR HAND OUT SO THAT I MAY ATTACH THIS TO YOU."

She shook her head, holding her hand as far away from him as possible, "I'm not allowing you to put that on me!"

Sans called over, "bro, don't worry about it, she's already got one."

"SHE DOES?" "I do?"

They all looked at her arm, to see a second amulet that hadn't been there earlier, now attached firmly around her wrists. With a cry, she clawed at it, trying to tear it off her. It wouldn't move.

"NYEH HEH HEH! DON'T WORRY MY FAIR MAIDEN; I WILL REMOVE IT ONCE YOU ARE SAFELY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS MAZE." He leaned closer, "OR IN MY BED" he purred.

Ignoring her glare, Papyrus walked through the maze once again that activated the same as it had before. Once he was safely on the other side (breathing even heavier than before), he called over to her, "YOU'RE TURN, MY FUTURE LOVER."

Frisk looked to the maze and saw that Papyrus, between coming over and returning, had left blazed a path for her to follow.

_'At least I know how to navigate quickly through it.'_

With a deep breath, she moved into the maze. Tentacles instantly sprang up, wrapping around her chest, arms and legs. They caressed every inch of her, rubbing and playing pressure everywhere, particularly on her breasts and inner thighs. One even attempted to enter her mouth!

Frisk could feel herself flushing, her body responding to the tentacles that knew exactly where to apply pressure. Steeling herself, she pushed through, following the path Papyrus made. The process was slow as the tentacles seemed unwilling to let her go. She wondered what would have happened if she didn't have a path to follow. She wasn't tempted to find out.

Breaking free from the last tentacles, Frisk stepped out into the clearing, the maze returning to its seemingly innocent appearance. She was extremely flustered; the tentacles had touched her in places she had never allowed even herself to touch. A profound sense of violation was settling in, as well as a sense of pride when she looked up into the skeleton brothers' disbelieving stares.

She moved closer to Papyrus, extending her arm, "Now, remove this from me, please."

"BUT, BUT HOW?" Papyrus spluttered, removing the amulet, "HOW DID YOU MAKE IT THROUGH THAT?! WEREN'T YOU EVEN A LITTLE TEMPTED?"

She stood taller, "With the Holy Mother at my side, I will never be tempted."

"HOLY WHO?" Papyrus asked. "NEVER MIND THAT," he said, shaking his head, interrupting her response, "THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY. IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS. YOU WILL SURELY SUCCUMB TO TEMPTATION!" He looked over to Sans, "I KNOW I DID!"

With a finale, "NYEH HEH HEH!", he ran away, following the path forward out of the clearing.

Once he was gone, Frisk glared at Sans, who smiled back, "heh, that was interesting to watch. but, ah, you know-" he moved in closer to her, his eyes roaming again, "you don't have to play hard to get my sexy nun, we're already yours....all you have to do is ask." He purred, his eye half-lidded.

"How many times must I say it; no, I do not want to be anyone's lovers!"

Sans shrugged, "we'll see."

It seemed that was all he was going to say, standing there and freely letting his eyes roam her body. Unable to stand the obvious lustful thoughts of his, Frisk left.

The next monster she met was a blue bunny creature, selling his wares from a portable ice-cream parlour.

"A lovely treat for the lovely lady. Nice-cream, the treat the feels nice entering your mouth."

She walked right past him.

The next clearing appeared to be a large area of ice covering strangely coloured snow, with random holes all over the place. A nearby sign warned, " _Glory holes, don't get stuck."_

_'Stuck? What's that suppose to mean?'_

Curious, she peeked into one of the holes. Immediately, multiple tentacles swarmed out, their size and girth mush smaller than the ones she had just endured, and far more energetic. With a wild cry, she fell backwards and away, scrabbling to stand on the slippy ice. With renewed horror, she recognised the colour of the snow underneath the ice. It was exactly the same type that Papyrus had used in the maze! No doubt, this area served as a testing area while he perfected it. Perhaps he had covered it with ice to stop people from getting trapped here, perhaps it had happened natural, but someone had made the effort a mute point; the whole area had holes drilled into it! Why these tentacles didn't require an amulet to activate, she didn't know. All she knew was that she now had to cross this landscape, offering prays to the Holy Mother to guide her feet to safety as she went.

Slowly, she crossed the plain. Every now and then she would get to close to the holes and she could see the snow shifting underneath the ice, preparing to spring out. Every time she saw this, her heart only beat quicker and she had to remind herself of her reasons for leaving the safety of the Ruins.

Once she safely crossed, she leaned against a nearby tree, collecting her thoughts and her breath.

 _'I'm safe, I'm okay.'_ she repeated to herself, over and over again.

After a time, she felt strong enough to continue forward.

The next clearing once again had Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side, only this time there was a white piece of paper on a cleared patch of snow.

"MAIDEN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR...SANS, WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?"

Sans pointed to the paper, "it's right there, on the ground. trust me, there's no way she can get past this one."

Frisk looked the ground, then back to the brothers.

"WELL, GO ON MAIDEN. TRY TO BEAT THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus gloated.

With no other choices, Frisk approached and picked up the paper.

Actually, it was a duel photo. On one half, there was a picture of her walking in snow, taken when or where, she didn't know, with a dot above the word 'you'. On the other side was a picture of Sans shirtless, lying on his side and staring seductively at her from the photo, with a dot above the word 'me'.

She looked back at Sans, to see him grinning seductively at her right now, a mirror image of his own photo.

"all you've got to do is connect the dots."

She tore the picture in half, pocketing the side with her picture on it. Walking up to Sans, she handed him the other half with him on it.

"It's rude to take photos of people without asking for consent first." She lectured.

Papyrus gasped, before rounding on Sans, "YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST?!"

Sans started sweating, looking guilty as sin (of which he was the embodiment), "heh, i um, must have forgotten to ask?"

"AND THE PUZZLE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"whoops, knew i should have gone with a nude."

"SANS! HAVE YOU NO CLASS!!" Papyrus gestured at Frisk, "YOU DON'T JUST WHIP IT OUT FOR A FINE LADY LIKE HER! YOU'VE GOT TO GET HER IN THE MOOD WITH PUZZLES AND VERBAL WORD FOREPLAY!"

Sans beamed, "you're right papyrus. man, you're such a smooth talker. it's no wonder no one can resist you."

Papyrus stood back, posing, "NYEH HEH HEH!! BUT OF COURSE, I AM THE SENSUOUS PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" He turned to point at Frisk, "I WILL SEE YOU UP AHEAD MAIDEN, FOR MY NEXT LASCIVIOUS PUZZLE!"

He left.

Frisk took one look at Sans, once again winking at her with his tongue out, before following Papyrus out. She had no clue how Sans was keeping up, and frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was making it to Snowdin to buy supplies. The sooner she did that, the sooner she could go home.

After rounding the next bend, Frisk approached a table, with a frozen water jug near-by, a note next to it. Curious, she read the note:

_MAIDEN! PLEASE ENJOY A HYDRATING DRINK OF COOL, REFRESHING WATER. AS AN EXPECT LOVER, I KNOW YOU NEED TO RECOVER ALL THE FLUIDS YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE TO YOURS TRULY. BUT FEAR NOT, I WILL MAKE SURE TO HAVE A SOURCE OF WATER NEXT TO MY BED. THAT WAY, AFTER YOU HAVE FINALLY SUCCUMBED TO MY RAW SEXUAL MAGNETISM, YOU CAN STAY HYDRATE BEFORE WE GO FOR ROUND TWO. NYEH HEH HEH._

_-YOUR FUTURE LOVER, PAPYRUS._

_'If he wasn't constantly hitting on me, I might actually find his self-confidence endearing.'_ Frisk thought with a smile.

Frisk moved quickly through the next large open area, her eyes trained straight at the ground as more moaning sounds echoed from the clearing.

"Uh! Who do- uh, who do you belong to bitch?!"

"Uh, I'm, uh harder, I'm your bitch!"

"MAIDEN! ARE YOU PREPARED FOR YOUR NEXT PUZZLE?! DID YOU HAVE A COOL REFRESHING DRINK?"

Frisk smiled gently at Papyrus, the sounds of the two dogs echoing behind her and ignored by both of them. Even if his motivations for caring about her health weren't appreciated, the fact he was concerned was.

"I have my own water bottle, actually." She indicated to her bag.

Papyrus started, before he regained his composure, "WELL-WELL OF COURSE YOU DO! A SMART AND BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, SUCH AS YOUR SELF IS BOUND TO BE CAPABLE OF LOOKING AFTER YOURSELF! JUST LIKE ME!" He leaned forward, waggling his eyebrow bones, "I HOPE YOU'RE STILL THIRSTY?"

She folded her arms, "I don't think I want to drink anything you have to offer Papyrus."

"OH BUT YOU MUST, IF YOU WANT TO GET THROUGH MY NEXT PUZZLE!"

He gestured behind him, drawing Frisk's attention to the blue water streaming from a large shower head. The water covered the entire passageway, making it impossible to pass through without touching it. Beside the shower was a table, covered in seven small bottles of different sizes with an accompanying note.

"FOR YOU SEE MAIDEN, THIS IS THE DREADED 'COLD SHOWER'!  THE ONLY WAY TO PASS IT? DRINK THE CORRECT POTION!" He sighed dramatically, "IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHICH ONE. HEH HEH HEH NEYH!!"

Frisk moved over to the table, picking up the note, and read it.

_"One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are thrillers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, I give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the thrillers try to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds thrills in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

_'It's a logical puzzle!'_ she grinned.

She used to love these up on the surface. She and her Sisters would spend hours perfecting their own brain teasers and challenging each other. It made doing a great many of chores actually quite fun when talking wasn't allowed.

Moving up and down the bottles, Frisk reread the note, muttering to herself. Eventually, she pointed to the shortest bottle, "This is the right potion to get me through the water!"

She turned to beam at Papyrus, who beamed back, "CORRECT MAIDEN." Then his face shifted into a mischief one, "NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DRINK IT."

Frisk looked back at the bottles, then to the note, then back at Papyrus, "It won't kill me or incapacitate me, will it?"

Papyrus looked shocked, "WHAT IS THE POINT OF A LOVER WHO JUST LIES THERE, DOING NOTHING?! ONE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SEX WITH THE SNOW!"

Vaguely reassured, Frisk picked up the bottle and turned to face the water. Before she allowed her nerves to get the best of her, she drained the bottle in one go.

"HUMAN! YOU WERE ONLY MEANT TO TAKE A SIP! THAT STUFF IS STRONG ENOUGH, AND VERY EXPENSIVE!"

Frisk dropped the bottle and fell onto the snow, the icy temperature doing little to cool her body, which burned with desire and passion she never knew she was capable of! She desperately needed to be touched anywhere and everywhere, her chest heaving in lustful pants!

She looked over at Papyrus. Papyrus, who made that wonderful snow, who would ravish her...if she just asked him!

"Papyrus" she moaned.

He came leaning over her, smiling widely, "YES, MY LOVER?"

"I need...I need..."

She buried her face in the snow. Whatever that foul drink had done to her body, she wouldn't succumb to it!

With tremendous determination, Frisk slowly pushed herself up from the snow. She wobbled unsteadily on her feet, barely acknowledging Papyrus's look of disbelief.

With a shudder, she ran straight for the water. The moment the water touched her, it froze her insides. The pain was agony... but the heated feeling left instantly. It was bliss.

She crumpled in the snow, trying to regain her mind after briefly losing it to her body's most inner desires. Tucked away in her own personal hell of pain and shame, she barely noticed Sans standing off to the side, looking at her in shock.

"MAIDEN, THAT WAS...IMPRESSIVE."

She looked up to see Papyrus standing next to her, the shower head turned off behind him. She moaned, this time in pain. She felt hands on her back, helping her up and eventually supporting her while she regained control over her legs.

She looked up to see Papyrus smiling back at her, confusion plain of his face. Gently, she moved away from him.

"Thank you, Papyrus."

They stood there awkwardly, before Sans cleared his throat.

Papyrus jumped, turning the motion into a pose, "AH, YES! I MUST BE OFF NOW! THE NEXT PUZZLE REQUIRES MY PERSONAL TOUCH."

He ran away, leaving Frisk swaying unsteadily on her feet. Sans merely looked at her, his gaze without hints of lust for the first time.

~*~

It took awhile, but eventually she made her way forward, following the path that Papyrus had run ahead. After turning around the next bend, she yet again saw Papyrus and Sans on the other side of the clearing... only, there was nothing in between them. No devices, no different coloured snow. Just Sans standing off to the side, with Papyrus lying on his side in the snow.

"MAIDEN," Papyrus purred, dragging a finger slowly across the snow, "YOU HAVE DONE WELL SO FAR TO RESIST THE TEMPTATION THAT IS ME, BUT NOW I UNLEASH MY FULL SEXINESS UPON YOU!"

He raised the hand tracing the snow, one eye blazing orange. In the palm of his hands, bones began to appear, which he flicked towards her, one by one. He formed three even piles of these bones, before he lowered his hand and closed his eyes.

Frisk looked at Sans, who was grinning larger than she had seen for awhile.

"What-"

The bones piles moved, twisting and arranging themselves into identical shapes. Three, miniature Papyrus, about the sizes of small children, stood before her, wearing nothing but underwear that looked like tuxedos. They moved towards her, winking and "nyeh"-ing their way towards her. One stood in the middle of the path, bouncing his pelvic bone up and down, tiny skeletal hand feeling his tiny rib cage while he maintained direct eye contact with her. With a start, she felt something touch her leg. Looking down, she saw that one of the mini Papyrus was clinging to her leg, grinding himself against her, a small tongue leaving orange glowing saliva trail on her dress.

With a cry, she fell backwards, into the snow. Before she had a chance to raise herself, the third Papyrus came crawling towards her, moving across her body and towards her face. When it was near enough, it placed two gentle skeletal hands on either side of her face, looking at her heatedly.

"NYHE NE HE YA?" It whispered seductively.

Frisk broke. She flung her head back into the snow, howling in helpless laughter.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO FIND THIS FUNNY!! I AM TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!!"

Still laughing, she raised herself to see four Papyrus looking crossly at her, their arms folded in indignation. Frisk's only response to seeing that was to laugh even harder, tears in her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

"I AM A SKELETONS OF VERY HIGH STANDARDS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING MADE FUN OF!!"

The pressure on her chest disappeared and she could hear the sounds of retreating footsteps as Papyrus left.

Realising she had hurt his feelings, Frisk called after him, "Wait I'm sorry Papyrus!"

He didn't return.

"you know, that was a pretty cruel thing to do." She looked sadly at Sans, who shrugged, "my brother is really one of the very best. you should at least give him a chance."

Pushing herself up out of the snow, she replied, "I'm sorry that I've hurt his feelings, but as I've told you both-" She looked directly into his eyes, "-I am not interested in finding a lover."

They stared at each other for a long time, before Sans shrugged again, "maybe that's true, maybe it not. either way, snowdin is just up ahead." He winked at her, "you haven't seen the last of my brother. he's a first-class charmer. he won't give up on you. he's cool like that."

 

Next chapter is called: Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP reference if you know your Potter ;p (And when I say 'reference' I mean, full credit to J. K. Rowling for the potion riddle)


	5. Making Friends

Frisk came to a wooden bridge, suspended high over a snow bank, miles under it. The bridge felt sturdy enough under her hands, and she couldn't see any alternatives or any other monsters around. Judging it safe, she walked quickly across it.

 _'No sign of Papyrus or Sans.'_ she thought.

Sans's last words to her lingered in her mind, and she didn't know if not seeing Papyrus or himself was a good thing or not

_'Whatever it is, it's my reality. Regardless, I must press forward.'_

~*~

Snowdin was a lovely place, with small logged cabins and bright, festive light bulbs that decorated most homes. That was, until she paid more attention to the details.

A Sex shop and a Love Hotel were the closest buildings to her. One building had an unpleasant sign, the other had unpleasant sounds of grunting and moaning that she could hear, even from a distance.

With a quick prayer to the Holy Mother, and desperate for information and supplies, Frisk entered the Sex shop.

She was greeted with to the sight of a busty, purple rabbit, a low cut top further expatiated her full breast size. The shop itself with filled with an assortment of leather and rubber item, lining the walls and shelves of the shop. A heavy, musky smell hung in the air. Not to mention the ambience of the moaning and banging coming from the wall the shop shared with the Hotel.

Refusing to look at anything in close details, Frisk approached the rabbit monster.

The rabbit looked her up and down, her eyes lingering on certain areas of her body and Frisk could tell she liked what she saw. The rabbit lent forward, further exposing her breasts.

"Why, hello there traveller. How can I help you today?"

Frisk smiled, politely, her eyes never leaving the rabbit's eyes, "Hello, I was wondering if you sell tents, sleeping bags or anything one might need to camping."

"Going out for some outdoors fun sweetheart?" the rabbit asked, winking at her through heavy eyelids while she licked her lips.

Frisk looked away from the vulgar display.

She laughed, "I happen to have a tent and sleeping bags right here, 250 gold each." She pulled them out and put them on the countertop, "I also have a wide range of water bottles, fishing poles, soups and torches, just to name a few things." She pointed at each in turn.

_'250 gold for either a tent or a sleeping bag! And I was hoping to buy a few other things as well.'_

Frisk pulled out her purse, counting what she had, "Oh, I'm afraid I won't be able to afford both of them."

The rabbit monster looked at her, considering. Then an idea seemed to occur to her and she grinned lustfully, "Well, how about this: 150 gold for the tent and I'll give you the sleeping bag for free, if you and I break it in first."

Frisk smiled, pulling out her money. She handed her 150g to the beaming rabbit, who quickly handed over the tent. Before she could grab the sleeping bag, however, Frisk shook her head, "I'm afraid that I don't need the sleeping bag."

"But, you-"

Frisk bowed, "It was a pleasure doing business with you!" then she left quickly.

Quite pleased with herself, Frisk continued to explore the town, keenly aware that monsters everywhere were eyeing her with sexual hunger.

A decorated tree stood in a clearing. Strangely enough, it looked exactly like a Christmas tree that she would have seen up on the surface. The only difference was that this tree lacked any presents at its base. Instead, a big jar sat on a wooden stool. Curious, Frisk approached the jar.

Inside were dozens of keys on key chains. Frisk fished out a set of keys and looked at what she had pulled out. It appeared to be a set of house keys, with a cute dog collar keychain. Not really seeing the point, she dropped the keys back in and moved on.

She passed a place called 'Grillbys' that flashed with neon light, a heavy bass-line barely continued by its walls. Posters boasted it as 'the hottest place in the Underground'. She didn't want to know what that meant.

Logged homes were placed everywhere, all of which appeared to be normal places to live. Only the monsters hanging around the front doors prevented her from looking more closely. She didn't like how they eyed her, asking if she wanted to come in for coffee.

There was a place that called itself 'Porno'. With no idea what that could mean, she looked through a window. Inside lay rows of shelves, each filled with what appeared to be books? She couldn't be sure, but if this place had information about the Underground, she would be mad to pass without trying to get as much information as possible.

When she entered, she immediately drew all the attention of the monsters in the store. Trying to appear pleasant and calmer than she felt, she smiled back at them, ignoring how their eyes roamed. She approached a green, lizard creature that stood behind the desk.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The lizard put down its book, looking at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yes?"

Frisk smiled genuinely this time, even if this monster was a bit awkward, it was the first one to look at her without lust.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the area, what I might find up ahead and if you happen to know anything about any humans that may have passed through here."

The lizard continued to stare at her. To distract herself from looking at him, she looked quickly at his book. The cover was of an animated human female, naked and wedge between two different types of monsters. Blushing, she looked quickly away from the book and turned behind her in horror, noticing for the first time the titles and images on the books closest to her. From what she could see, they all had writhing, sweating monsters and humans, some of the covers with monsters were actual photos instead of just being pictures.

"You're in luck. I happen to LOVE humans, and I'm willing to give you the grand tour!"

She turned to look at the lizard salivating, his long forked tongue continually flicking in and out. Eventually, his tongue reached her, licking her fingers before she had a chance to pull her hand away. Smiling, with hunger in his eyes, he yelled out into the shop, "Clear off scum! The shops closed for the next hour, maybe two."

Frisk backed up, waving her hands, "N-never mind! I'm sorry I wasted your time!"

Retching open the door, she fled the shop without a backwards glance.

She ran away from the shop, past more logged homes and would have kept running if the air didn't suddenly get thicker with fog, servery reducing her vision. Fear of the unknown, of what might be using the cover of the fog to hide its presence; she kept walking, clinging desperately to her cloak.

_'It's just fog, nothing sinister about the weather. Just keep walking and trust in the Holy Mother's protection.'_

The fog was so thick, Frisk could just barely make something through it. It looked like a tall figure, kind of like...

"Papyrus?" she called out.

The fog thinned a bit. Now she could clearly see that it was indeed just Papyrus.

Relief swept through her as her heart began to settle, "Thank the Holy Mother, it's just you." She grinned.

Papyrus looked to his boots, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Papyrus?" she asked, nervous.

She thought she saw him flinch, but suddenly he was looking at her, and her fears came back.

"UNDYNE IS ALWAYS TELLING ME THAT I'M TOO SOFT TO JOIN THE ROYAL HARM."

He sounded so mono-tone, completely opposite to his bold, brash self she had come to know.

"Papyrus, you're scaring me."

He strolled forward, his pace slow. "SHE SAYS I NEED TO WORK ON MAKING MY PRESENCE FELT BY MY CLIENTS, MAKE THEM WANT TO WANT ME."

She walked backwards, away from him, noticing how he couldn't look her in the eyes, "Papyrus, please stop."

"I NEED TO BE A BETTER LOVER, TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND MY SEXUAL PROWESS IF I HAVE ANY HOPE OF FULFILLING MY DREAMS."

She tripped over something harder than the snow, falling backwards. Before she could push herself up, Papyrus sat on top of her, his legs on either side of her hips. With a swift movement, he grabbed and pinned both of her wrists above her head and looked deep into her eyes, his expression heavy.

"No! Papyrus please!" She whispered up to him, truly terrified now.

"EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO."

"Stop, I beg you!!"

He leant forward, bringing his teeth to her lips. With a soft bite to her bottom lip, Frisk gasped and Papyrus deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue to meet hers.

Stealing her first kiss.

 

 Next chapter is called: Sinnamon (because, of course, that has to be the title!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before!! Oh my god, I'm blushing?! How does that happen?! I WROTE IT!?!?
> 
> So, if you're happen to be reading this and thinking 'but they said they'd update once a month and I find out there's two chapters now?', I still plan on updating on the first Saturday of each month. It's just, if I get the time, I can do that twice. Basically, if it's a Sunday in the middle of the month and there isn't an update, then I missed the chance and I'll keep it for later (keeping to Saturday makes it easier for me...hope you can understand that=)
> 
> Having said that, X-Mas/Giftmas is here! I most likely won't be updating because none of my stories are ready for Giftmas and it feels weird typing when I'm staring at tinsel. Also, my B-day's happens in early January and I want to binge play some games I've been putting off =P
> 
> Regardless, whatever you celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful time off in the company of your loved loves.
> 
> See you in January!
> 
> Oh, and here's something that you all know, but should be said often; you guys rock! I LIVE for the feedback/nice things you say and all that stuff!!!! It makes me 'over the moon-happy' to read and reread everything! You guys are my fuel, my inspiration to keep trying and to, perhaps, believe in myself...for once.
> 
> Words can't really convey how much I appreciate all the comments.


	6. Sinnamon

Papyrus rejoiced at the pleasure he had finally obtained using the style Undyne had tried to teach him. He had his doubts, his own preferred and perfected methods, but no one could argue with results! This beautiful maiden was responding to him! She was pushing herself closer to him, squirming in his powerful grasp to further tantalize him. Her moans, her small gasps of pleasure, her tears of joy!

_‘TEARS?’_

He separated himself from her precious lips, to stare into her eyes that glistened and shined even in this dark place. Smiling tenderly at her, he had never before felt a strong pull or attraction to any other individual (or group). He could feel his magic flaring, demanding satisfaction, to engulf this maiden completely so that the whole Underground knew who had been her first! That she was his!

So why did his soul feel cold and dead as he watched her face crumple with more tears, her moans turned to sobs that shook her small frame? Why did she look away from him when all he wanted was to see every expression of pleasure pass through her beautiful eyes?

“MAIDEN?”

He let go of her wrists, sitting back on her hips. The moment her hands were free, she buried her face in them, sobbing.

He didn’t understand this, couldn’t understand this! Sex, pleasure obtained through physical intimacy, was meant to be a pleasurable experience! Yet looking at her now…

_‘THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF PLEASURE.’_

He had failed, in every sense of the word.

Clenching his fists, Papyrus stood up, looking anywhere but the beautiful maiden who had curled up into a sobbing ball the moment he stood up. He wanted to run away, to find the nearest monster who would have him to confirm that sex was still pleasurable, that he wasn’t broken and could bring pleasure after all this pain he had caused.

But he couldn’t leave her here, not after he had done this to her.

Gently, he slowly picked up the crying maiden, bringing her closer to his chest, his arms holding her securely and protectively against him even as her snow-soaked clothes seeped through to his bones. She didn’t resist him, didn’t acknowledge him in any way, and he found that so much worse.

“MAIDEN, I’M- I’M SORRY” he whispered, words momentarily failing him.

As he walked back home, her body gently warming his while her sobs froze his soul, he thought back on how they had met, trying desperately to see where he had gone wrong! He had thought her attempts to ignore him, to blaze through his puzzles, were her just proving herself a partner that demanded a competent lover (of which he was more than qualified!)

Papyrus knew his puzzles were the best in Snowdin, in the whole Underground! Wasn’t Sans forever telling him just that? And when was the last time he had been re-calibrating his puzzles only to shoo away monsters who couldn’t help but satisfy themselves with his puzzles? Hadn’t she just been playing cat and mouse, waiting for him to finally catch her so he could devour her? But she, she hadn’t properly responded to his kiss. Hadn't responded to any of his ingenious puzzles!

 _‘THAT ISN’T TRUE.’_ The thought stilled him, stopping him at the front of his home.

There was one time she had responded to his puzzles, one response that warmed his soul; her laughter at his finale puzzle! He had left in a huff, sure, but he couldn’t keep her laughter out of his mind. It was a delightful sound, and one he wished to hear again! Hadn’t he been on his way to ask Undyne’s help when he realised that he wanted to have one more attempt at trying to make her his without assistance? When she had walked out of the fog, it was less about proving to himself to Undyne, that he was a capable lover, but instead proving it to her.

He had wanted her so badly, he would have tried anything.

 _‘AND NOW LOOK WHAT I’VE DONE.’_ He thought sadly, looking at her weeping face.

With a heavy sigh, he let himself in, keeping her as close to his chest as he could with one hand. Once they were safely inside, he called out “SANS?”

Silence greeted him.

_‘PROBABLY OUT WITH A CLIENT.’_

Papyrus smiled at the idea his lazy brother was making someone feel good, proud on his behalf for his sexual reputation. Sans approach to his clients was very different from his own, but he knew his brother did good work. The few clients that could afford both brothers at once were always satisfied, and Sans made for an excellent addition.

Secretly, he was glad Sans wasn’t home right now; he didn’t want to explain this, not when he still didn’t know how to explain it to himself.

Lowering her to the coach, he stood back and watched as she twisted herself to face away from him, to turn her back to him. She was still crying, the cloak clenched firmly in her hands.

Papyrus walked and sat down on the opposite side of the room, looking down at his gloves in horror. Whatever pleasure he had experienced from her had been corrupted by her reaction, poisoning the memory.

What had he done?

~*~

“papyrus?”

Papyrus looked up sharply to see Sans looking down at him in concern. Sans nodded his head towards the direction of the coach, towards the maiden, a questioning look on his face.

With a sigh, he explained nervously, “I, ER, I MAY HAVE MADE HER CRY.”

“what did you do?” Sans asked, looking back the maiden on their coach.

“I TRIED UNDYNE’S APPROACH” he admitted regretfully.

Sans chuckled, affectionately rubbing the top of Papyrus’s skull, “bro, you don’t have to do that. your approach is the best in the entire underground. why change it?”

“BUT SHE DIDN’T RESPOND TO ME! AND I-“ he looked away, confused. “SANS, I FEEL JUST AWFUL!”

His brother shrugged, sitting down next to him, “don’t worry about it bro. i’m sure she’ll forgive you if you ask.”

Papyrus lent over and picked up Sans, placing him in his lap, resting his chin on top his head while he hugged him, drawing strength and comfort from the familiar, loving position.

“I HOPE SO.” he whispered mournfully.

“I do.” Frisk answered, sitting up with her cloak wrapped tightly around her, starling both of them.

~*~

Frisk had been listening in to the skeleton’s conversation, listening long beyond that to when Papyrus first apologised out in the snow. It hadn’t stopped the feelings of shame or violation she still experienced, even now, but it did humanise him, proving that he was capable of feeling remorseful.

_‘And the Holy Mother offers redemption to all, even those who wrong her.’_

It had taken a long time, but eventually she had found clarity following the Holy Mother’s example, which had given her strength enough to face her molester, to forgive him in her heart.

Now she sat up on a strange couch, staring across a strange room to look at strange brothers who were staring at her like she was the strange one.

She met Papyrus’s disbelieving stare, her body quivering in an automatic response to the fear she still felt seeing him this close to her. With a deep breath, she continued, “I-I forgive you, because you are regretful of your actions” She looked away, “And everyone deserves a second chance.”

She pushed herself up, keeping the cloak firmly wrapped around her body, “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She bowed to the still shocked brothers, and made her way to the door.

“WAIT A MINUTE!”

She flinched, looking quickly at Papyrus standing with Sans laying face-first on the carpet in front of his boots. Her body shook as Papyrus approached her, “YOU CAN’T LEAVE!”

She pressed herself further into a wall, eyes darting for an escape route, “w-why not?”

Papyrus gasped, flabbergasted. He gestured at her in general, “YOU’RE CLOTHES ARE SOAKED! AND IT’S NEARLY NIGHT!”

She inched her way closer to the door, trying to do so without further catching the attention of Papyrus, “I’ll-I’ll be fine. Just please, let me go.”

Papyrus finally stopped, noticing her scared demeanour with regret in his eyes. “I-I THOUGHT- YOU SAID YOU FORGAVE ME” He mumbled, looking at his boots. “I WANTED TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMEHOW.”

“I do forgive you, but-“

“i thought forgiving someone meant you had to give them a chance.”

Frisk looked past Papyrus to see Sans still laying on the floor, smiling cheekily at her.

“W-well sure, but-“

“THEN IT’S SETTLED! YOU WILL STAY WITH US TONIGHT AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT HOW WE’RE GOING TO REPAY YOU TOMORROW MORNING!” He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the kitchen, “THE PATH TO FORGIVENESS IS SURELY PAVED WITH SPAGHETTI! WE’LL START BY MAKING A BATCH OF IT TONIGHT AND-“

“Papyrus, stop!”

He stopped, noticing for the first time her struggles to resist him. With a start, he let go of her hand, looking regretful again. “SORRY” he mumbled quickly.

Frisk clung tighter her cloak, making sure her hands were well hidden. “Papyrus, while I can appreciate the gesture, after today, I could really just go for some plain bread and a glass of water.”

“what about your clothes?” Sans called from the living room.

“I’ll make do tonight.” she said through clenched teeth. She was NOT changing clothes tonight, no matter how damp her back was.

Papyrus looked downtrodden, his face falling as he looked to his cardboards, “BUT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU MY COOKING EXPERTISE.”

“And what about what I want?” she asked gently.

Papyrus sighed, before he pulled out a loaf of bread, a plate, a knife, an empty cup and an assortment of spreads. He placed these things on the table, gesturing for her to sit.

She did so with a polite smile, taking out a piece of bread and spreading something sweet on it.

Papyrus grabbed and filled the empty cup with water, placing it before her before sitting opposite side of her with a heavy sigh. He looked so disappointed; crushed was the only real way of putting it.

With a sigh, she offered, “how about we cook breakfast in the morning?”

His eyes lit up, his entire demeanour changing in a blink of an eye, “REALLY!?”

She nodded. He reached over, grabbing her hands in his, beaming with happiness as he looked at her bewildered expression, “YOU WON’T REGRET THIS MAIDEN. I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU. THIS I SWEAR!”

~*~

Later that night, while Frisk slept fitfully on the skeleton brother’s coach, two skeletons sat up on the second landing, watching her.

After a long period of solid silence where neither brother acknowledging the other, Sans looked over at his brother, watching him watch the girl with pecked interest.

“you still plan to make her yours?”

Papyrus beamed, keeping his eyes locked on Frisk’s sleeping form, “BUT OF COURSE!” he whispered back.

Sans smiled, looking back to Frisk, “that’s my bro.”

 

 Next chapter is called: Try everything once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I suck at drawing, but it's something I wish I could do. So, rather than just complain about it, I thought I would ATTEMPT it, to actually try and get better. But what to draw? Why inflict my sad drawings on someone else's work.....
> 
> I know! I'll draw the main scene for the next chapters for all my stories! Yea, and I'll put them up on tumblr in the next few days, that way, even as they hurt people's eyes, people might enjoy guessing what the next chapter might be like? Sort of like a horrible game of Pictionary?
> 
> They'll be on my tumblr and if you have any advice, please let me know!
> 
> Or, if you have any questions/anything really, let me know, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And Happy Gyftmas! See you all in the New Year!


	7. Try everything once

Frisk woke up to a bright light obscuring her entire view.

“GOOD MORNING MAIDEN! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?”

“Whaa!”

Frisk threw her sheets up and away from her, her arms and legs flailing.

Papyrus jumped back, “I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU!”

Breathing heavily, she placed a hand on her chest, feeling her pulse race. “Why were you hovering over me?!” she cried, turning to look at him.

Papyrus was wearing an open, short-sleeved robe, with an attached hoodie he was currently wearing up. Looking down, she saw that he wore nothing under the robe except for tight briefs with hot pink outlines.

Noticing where her eyes travelled, Papyrus smiled and leaned over her with an arm supporting him on the back of the sofa, resting next to her head. “WHY? OH, MY PRECIOUS MAIDEN, YOU ARE SIMPLY GORGEOUS IN THE MORNING.” He used his other hand to play with a loose strand of hair, unbound by her usual knot and coif “I HOPE TO SEE MORE OF YOUR SLEEPING FACE IN THE FUTURE.”

Frisk swatted away Papyrus hand, glaring at the skeleton. “I thought you said that you were sorry. That you wanted to make it up to me, not molest me in my sleep.”

Papyrus looked away, “I WASN’T MOLESTING YOU!”

“You aren’t respecting my personal space either.”

Sighing, Papyrus pushed himself up, allowing Frisk to stand. Gathering her cloak and re-clasping it to her shoulders, she noticed that her coif was missing.

“Where is my coif?” she asked

Papyrus looked confused, “COIF?”

“she means that head thing she was wearing.”

Frisk turned her head to watch Sans walking down the stairs, shirtless, in long, black pants that barely clung to his hip bones, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he saw her looking at him, his grin grew wider as one of his hands casually trailed from his hips, up his chest, past his head and ending with it stretching his arm above his head, his back arching with the movement.

Glaring and unimpressed, Frisk folded her arms, “Yes, my coif. Where is it?”

“I SAW IT ON THE FLOOR AND THOUGHT I’D GIVE IT A WASH” Papyrus beamed.

“besides-“ Sans wove some of her long hair between his phalanges, bringing the strand to his nasal cavity. “-you have such beautiful hair. why hide it when the world should be basking in it?”

She swatted away his hand, stepping away from him and turned to face the brothers. “Are you two not capable of keeping your hands to yourself?”

Sans grinned before he moved his own hands sensually over his body, his eyes closed, “we are, but they get so _frisky_ if they’re not patting something.”

She started, staring at Sans in horror, “H-how do you know my name?”

“IT WAS STITCHED INTO THE COIF.” Papyrus posed, "AND MIGHT I ADD, A MORE BEAUTIFUL NAME I HAVE NEVER HEARD. IT WOULD GO PERFECT WITH A BOLD, DASHING AND SENSUAL SKELETON I HAPPEN TO KNOW.”

Unsure how to feel about them discovering her name and smiling fondly that Toriel had probably stitched that for her so that it wouldn't get lost, Frisk instead raised her hands, tying back her long hair back into the familiar knot.

Papyrus groaned, “NO MAIDEN! YOU SHOULD LEAVE YOUR HAIR OUT!”

“And have you two consistently stroking it?”

“we promise to be on our best behaviour” Sans purred.

Frisk rolled her eyes, “I highly doubt your best behaviour.”

Sans laughed while Papyrus puffed out his chest, “THEN LET ME PROVE IT TO YOU!”

She fished tying up her hair, looking over at Papyrus, “You’re serious?”

He nodded energetically while Sans shrugged.

She smiled, “Okay, then I would like both of you to wear proper shirts and pants when I’m around.”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH OUR SLEEPING CLOTHES?” Papyrus asked, looking down at his bare ribs.

Sighing, Frisk grabbed the two cords of Papyrus robs, tying them so his ribs and legs were covered. She stood back, smiling, “There. Much better.” She looked up to see both skeletons staring at her. “What?” she asked.

Sans coughed and looked away while Papyrus continued to stare at her, mouth agape and with a light blush on his cheeks.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and asked “Well, would you two like it if I walked around the house half naked?”

“YES!” “yes.”

She rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to Papyrus, hope in his eyes, “No. Now, if you please, I would like to have my coif back.”

She watched as Papyrus hesitated, so she added, “If I don’t have my coif, then I won’t cook breakfast with you this morning.”

“REALLY?!”

Papyrus ran out of the room, heading towards a door off to the side and slamming it shut behind him.

Startled by his disappearance, Frisk turned her attention to Sans, to try and engage from his reaction if this was a normal occurrence or not.

Sans chuckled, walking past her and dumping himself on the couch. Looking up at her, he smiled and patted the spot next to him, raising an eye bone at her questioningly. She shook her head and folded her arms. He shrugged, reaching over and grabbed her pillow, tucking it under his chin with a sigh. “you have a lovely scent.” he said, looking up at her with hooded eyes, “although nothing beats the source.”

Blushing, Frisk left for the kitchen, leaving behind Sans and his chuckles.

~*~

She hadn’t been sitting at the kitchen table long when she felt skeleton hand brush against her exposed neck. Turning around, she saw Papyrus smiling down at her, one hand rest on her shoulder and the other holding out her coif.

Taking the coif, Frisk quickly tucked away her hair, straightening it so that it sat properly on her face.

Papyrus sighed, “SUCH A SHAME.”

“Yet I thank you, regardless.” She stood up, “Now we can cook breakfast.”

“OF COURSE, BUT FIRST!” Papyrus moved quickly behind her, pulling out the chair she had just risen from.

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He smiled, “MAIDEN, LET ME COOK FOR YOU. YOU” he stood back and gazed at her, sighing, “YOU JUST SIT HERE AND LET TAKE YOUR TASTES TO PARADISE.”

“I thought you wanted to cook with me?” she asked, sitting down.

Papyrus pushed her chair in, turning in such a way that she was directly facing the stove. “YOU MISS UNDERSTAND ME.” He moved in front of her, lifting her head to gaze into her eyes, “I WANT NOTHING BUT YOUR EYES ON ME AS I CREATE THE ONLY MEAL YOU WILL EVER REMEMBER.”

With that statement, Papyrus back up, a cheekily smile and a cheekier wink. A flurry of impressive movements, he fetched out mixing bowls, ingredients and spices from the fridge and cardboards, his eyes trained her the entire time. In such a manner, he cracked eggs and whisked them, adding milk, sugar, flour, spices and butter. He was very confident with all his movements, like a master in the kitchen.

He cooked the first pancake quickly, bringing over a slice to her on the tip of a fork. “TRY IT” he insistence, “AND TRY TO TELL ME THAT IT ISN’T THE BEST YOU EVER HAD.”

Smiling softly, Frisk retched for the fork, only for Papyrus to hold it back. He playful wagged his finger at her, leaning forward to feed her again. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward, her mouth open. Beaming, Papyrus placed the fork in her mouth, perhaps much slower than was necessary. Pulling the now empty fork away from her mouth, Papyrus smiled down at her, waiting.

“WELL?” he asked, confident.

She looked up at him, her eyes alight with what had to be the best pancake she ever had. “Papyrus,” she whispered, “it’s delicious!”

Papyrus beamed, “BUT OF COURSE IT IS! I AM THE MASTER CHIEF AFTER-“

“It’s just missing something.”

Papyrus gaped at her, “EXCUSES ME?”

She stood up and went straight to his cardboard. Fishing around, she eventually pried what she was looking for. Taking a clean fork from the draws, she added a little of the cinnamon she had found to another slice of the pancake, before offering the fork to him.

“Try this.” she requested, offering him the fork.

Papyrus lend forward, obviously doubtful. When the fork entered his mouth, however, his entire expression changed. His eyes sparkled and wavered, an appreciative groan emanating from his clenched teeth.

“Is it good?”

He took the fork from his mouth, “IT’S PERFECT! IT’S EXACTLY THE THING IT WAS MISSING!” He looked down at the fork, “ALTHOUGH, DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE IT BETTER?”

“Chocolate.” “CHOCOLATE.”

He gaped at her while she smiled proudly. “Back home, I was quite the cook. If we had any apples, I would have suggested a pancake and lattice hybrid.”

“YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK?!”

She nodded, reaching over and taking the bowl with the rest of the batter in it from the bench, “Let me show you how we cook pancakes on the surface.”

~*~

She had fun cooking with Papyrus, who was too focused on cooking to attempt flirty with her. It made the whole experience rather enjoyable, ending far too soon for both of them.

Now they sat laughing at the table over pancakes that Frisk had cooked into various shapes, with Sans sitting across the table, staring at disbelief at the pair.

He eventually cleared his throat, interrupting Frisk’s giggles as Papyrus’s eyes boggled over a giraffe pancake he had just been served, “so frisk, what’s your plan?”

“My plan?” she fiddled with her fork, “My plan is to get back to the surface?”

Papyrus spluttered, “YOU PLAN TO WALK ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND?!”

“you’ll never make it” Sans simply stated.

Frisk frowned, “What makes you think-“

“NO, MY BROTHER IS RIGHT. YOU’D NEVER MAKE IT PASS THE HAREM HUNTER. ALTHOUGH, “Papyrus’s eyes brightened as he smiled at Sans, “MY BROTHER DOES HAVE CLIENTS UP IN THE CAPITAL, CLOSE TO THE BARRIER. I’M SURE HE WOULD BE WILLING TO ESCORT YOU SAFELY, WHEN HE GOES BACK EVENTUALLY.”

Frisk looked over to Sans, who was resting his head on one hand, leaning towards her. “When are you planning to go?”

Sans shrugged, “how long are you willing to wait?”

“A week.”

“i plan to go back in two weeks, maybe a week and a half.”

Frisk narrowed her eyes, suspecting that the answer would have changed if she had said something different.

She felt a hand rest on top of hers. Looking over, she saw Papyrus had leaned in closer to her, concern in his eyes, “PLEASE FRISK. I’M WORRIED WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU GO BY YOURSELF. YOU CAN STAY HERE, WITH US, WHILE YOU WAIT!”

“i promise not to harm or trick you if you agree.” Sans winked, “i know how to travel so folks won’t see us.”

She knew that was true; she had wondered how Sans was always beating her to the next puzzle yesterday. It was true that she still feared being molested, but if Sans and Papyrus swore they would protect her….

“If you swear to protect me, I can wait two weeks.” She looked up to see the two skeletons beaming, “Will two weeks be long enough?”

“OH, TWO WEEKS WILL BE MORE THAN LONG ENOUGH.” Papyrus purred while Sans’s grin broadened.

~*~

Sans headed off to attend to his ‘clients’, while Papyrus said that he needed to reset all the puzzles and quickly sent off a number of texts. He had asked Frisk if she would accompany him for the day, just the two of them as he kept insisting. Frisk, deciding that if she was committed to staying with the skeletons for at least the next two weeks, agreed.

Perhaps she could learn a little more about his world, the monster that lived her and the other maidens who passed before her.

She smiled as they walked past the cold shower. _‘Perhaps I can change him and his brother?’_

It was a long shot, but since she had been cast down, she had come to understand that a great number of truths her people knew were actually false. Her fire-enchanted cloak proved that; reminding her that she had a monster Sister. After all, she had agreed to forgive the brothers and they had been very restrained... so far.

Papyrus picked up the discarded, empty bottle, shaking his head as he looked inside. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU MANAGED TO DRINK THE WHOLE BOTTLE.”

She crossed her arms, “The logical puzzle was clever, but that drug was a dirty trick.”

Papyrus gasped, “HARDLY A DIRTY TRICK!” he gestured to the shower, “I’VE ALWAYS MADE SURE TO CALIBRATE THAT SHOWER SO THAT IT PERFECTLY COUNTERACTS THE AFFECTS OF THE ELIXIR, BEFORE LETTING PEOPLE TRY THE PUZZLE, MYSELF. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO PERFECT THAT?”

She folded her arms, “It’s still a drug you’re using to affect people’s bodies. What’s in it?”

Papyrus pocketed the bottle, moving on. Frisk quickly followed. “I DIDN’T MAKE IT, I HAD TO PURCHASE IT FROM A SPECIAL STORE, CLOSE TO THE CAPITAL.”

“How often do you go?”

Papyrus sighed sadly, “LESS THAN I LIKE.” He looked over at her, blushing when he noticed her sadden expression, “B-BUT IT’S ONLY BECAUSE I’VE GOT TOO MANY RESPONSIBILITIES HERE, TOO MANY CLIENTS.” His eyes sparkled, “BUT WHEN I GET INTO THE ROYAL HAREM, I’LL BE BELOVED BY ALL! EVERYONE WILL WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME, TO BE LOVED BY ME! MAYBE I’LL EVEN GET TO MEET METTATON!!”

“Will that make you happy?”

Papyrus stopped, gaping at her. “WILL IT MAKE- OF COURSE IT WILL! IT’S MY LIFE’S DREAM!!”

Frisk shrugged and kept walking, her cloak billowing out as she walked. “It’s just different on the surface.”

Papyrus jogged up to her, falling into her stride, “WH-WHAT’S DIFFERENT?”

“Well above, love is special; unique and only ever given to those we care about. When our lives are filled with it, everything is more intense, more vibrate. Our happy days become ecstatic, our bad days become worse, but love always makes sure you’re never truly alone.” She smiled at Papyrus, stopping by the empty, well-made outpost she walked passed yesterday. “It comes in many different forms; from the life-long bond of family, to the giddy heights of a new crush.”

Papyrus rubbed his arm, looking awkward, “I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VIRGIN, THAT YOUR RELIGION OR WHATEVER IT IS, FORBIDS LOVE.”

She looked away, “There’s a big difference between love and lust, and my Order doesn’t forbid love. On the contrary, we’re taught that it is the most important, wonderful thing in the world; precious and rare. So rare, we’re taught to only give it to select people, making loving someone and being loved back special and unique.”

She looked back to see him watching her intently, “It takes a lot for a human to love someone else. But once they do, they’ll never stop loving, even if they want to.” She smiled gently, “It changes you in ways you’d never expect.”

She laughed and kept walking towards the snow maze, “What, have you never been in love before?”

Papyrus didn’t immediately follow. Instead, he remained by his outpost, Frisk’s words echoing around his head.

_‘Will that make you happy?’_

For this first time, he wasn’t sure about anything.

 

Next chapter is called: Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's try something different.
> 
> !!!I'm on Discord, and I'm inviting everyone!!! 
> 
> HERE IT IS! https://discord.gg/cg4p4ps
> 
> Please, bug me!! Talk to me about my stories, tell me about your stories, discuss Undertale lore or, hell, tell me what the weather is like! Point is, I want to meet new people (and tumblr was sort of 'meh')!!!
> 
> I WILL be online at 23:00 Saturday, the 6th of Jan, Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) 07:00 Sunday,7th of Jan and (UTC), for at least an hour. Use this to figure your times (I had to =)- https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/meeting.html
> 
> I'll pop in and chat whenever I'm online, but these times might become a weekly staple...or changed, who knows?
> 
> Soooo looking forward to meeting you properly and, be warned, I may cry if I hear people saying all the nice things you guys continually keep giving me.


	8. Snuggle

After checking the snow maze and resting it, Frisk and Papyrus spent the rest of the day at his assigned outpost. There, Frisk learnt that neither the brothers nor the dog guards had much reason to spend all day at their guard posts.

“WE MAINLY USE THEM TO CONDUCT OUR OWN BUSINESS AND CLIENTELE.”

“I thought you were on the lookout for virgins,” Frisk muttered, recalling the events just yesterday.

Papyrus scoffed, waving a hand dismissively, “THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN THEIR PURPOSE AGES AGO, BUT THERE HASN’T BEEN A NON-CHILD VIRGIN IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR A VERY LONG TIME.” He seemed to realise what he was saying, because he turned sheepishly back to her, “T-THAT IS, UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP.” He bowed low, looking up at her under hoodie eyes, “THERE HASN’T BEEN A NON-CHILD VIRGIN IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR ANY LONG PERIOD OF TIME, IT WHAT I SHOULD HAVE SAID.”

“Must you always flirt with me?”

“ALWAYS.” He purred.

Rolling her eyes, Frisk pushed herself away from his outpost and strolled into the forest.

“MAIDEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Papyrus called after her, alarmed.

“Come find out!”

Looking between his outpost and his current infatuation, Papyrus sighed heavily and followed Frisk, lost amongst the trees.

“OKAY MAIDEN, YOU’VE HAD YOUR FUN. COME OUT BEFORE I GO HUNTING FOR YOU.” When he got no reply, he smiled, delighted. If there was one thing he loved, it was role play. The fact that this beautiful maiden was actually enticing him, set his magic aflame.

“COME OUT,” he purred, “OR THE BIG BAD WOLF MIGHT JUST HAVE TO EAT YOU WHOLE, MY DEAR.”

*Splat*

“WHAT THE-?“

Papyrus raised a hand slowly to the back of his skull, pulling away the snowball that clung there. Before he had much of a chance to recover, another snowball hit him, landing on his hip bones that were exposed due to his open shirt.

With a shriek, Papyrus flinched from the icy cold sensation being suddenly in a rather intimate area for him.

Giggling, Frisk called out, “Oh, how the mighty Royal Harem hunter has been brought low before a simple virgin! The shame of it all!”

Gapping, Papyrus looked around the forest, trying to see her.

*Whoosh*

He ducked out of the way at the last second of the next snowball, gleefully crowing with his success.

"NYHE HEH HE-!"

*Splat*, right in his face.

“NYHE! PREPARE FOR BATTLE, YOU VIXEN!” Papyrus cried out, his eyes boggling through the snow dripping off his face.

~*~

“h-how was your day?”

Papyrus shook off the snow that still clung to his clothes, some of it landing on the living room floor, but most of it landed on Frisk and Sans, “GLORIOUS! SANS, WE MADE SNOWMEN AND WOMEN, AND WE HAD AN ENTHRALLING SNOW WAR (WHERE OF COURSE I WON) AND-“

Grinning, Frisk bowed her head at the base of the stairs. “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to wash up before dinner.”

Papyrus waved energetically over Sans’s head and thoroughly confused expression, “BUT OF COURSE MY FAIR MAIDEN! TAKE ALL THE TIME THAT YOU REQUIRE!”

Laughing, she briefly saw Sans pulling Papyrus down by his shirt sleeve before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

As she approached the mirror, Frisk noted, distastefully, that her coif and dress had multiple grass stains which would require a wash soon.

_‘In fact, I think I am due for a wash.’_

She mentally listed her bathing oils and washes she had in her bag, realising that, if the opportunity should present itself, it would be a good idea to stock up before she travelled to the capital. In the meantime, she had enough for a shower or two, even if she currently lacked the time to do so now.

Resolving to have a bath first thing in the morning, Frisk retied her hair back into a knot, straightened her coif and dress and proceeded to leave the bathroom.

As she walked out, still brushing down her dress, she looked up to see the brother stopped in the middle of a hushed discussion.

“What were you two talking about?”

Papyrus stood straight, away from Sans. “NOTHING, MY FAIR MAIDEN!”

He strode away from his brother, before offering his arm to Frisk. “SHALL WE?”

Giggling at the coy act, Frisk nodded and allowed herself to be guided to the kitchen for their planned, cooperative cooking.

Sans watched after the two leaving for the kitchen thoroughly confused at his brother’s behaviour and Frisk’s reaction.

~*~

Sans was still watching the two from his position on the couch. He had watched them cook tonight’s dinner, watched them talk to each other and now he watched them washing the dishes.

He honestly didn’t know which confused him more; Frisk’s natural laughter or his brother’s.

As the smiling pair came walking back in, Sans could feel something weigh heavy on his soul, and he reached out to his brother. Smiling gently, Papyrus walked away from Frisk and gently picked up Sans, hugging him tightly to his chest. With the flow of familiar motion, Papyrus sat on the floor, crossed-legged, and placed Sans gently in his lap, his backrest against Papyrus’s supportive chest while Papyrus rested his back on the couch, resting his head ontop of Sans's.

Frisk smiled at the pair, who were obviously content with this familiar position, before making her way to the coach.

“how about we watch some television?” suggested Sans.

“OH! A WONDERFUL IDEA!” Papyrus reached over and picked up the remote from the coffee table, before handing it to Frisk, “FRISK CAN FINALLY SEE THE FABULOUS METTATON!”

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Frisk turned on the television.

“-be looking at the perfect job to make your man ‘o’. But first-“

A metallic man sat on a bedazzled armchair, covered in sequence and a tight-fitting spandex that failed to cover his chest and left little to the imagination, spoke to the camera with frequent winking and kissing at the camera. Behind him, there was a row of male-looking monsters with female monsters draped over them. Many of the female monsters were on their knees before the men, the looks of orgasmic joy on their faces.

Before the metallic man could say much more, Frisk quickly turned off the television, blushing furiously.

She had forgotten, for just a moment, that she wasn't on the surface.

“FRISK! WHY WOULD YOU TURN OFF THE TELEVISION?! THAT JUST HAPPENED TO BE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SHOWS!”

She looked at him, disgusted, “A favourite show?! You actually like watching stuff like that?”

“OF COURSE! METTATON IS THE MOST POPULAR MONSTER IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND FOR A REASON! THERE’S NOTHING MY BROTHER AND I DON’T ENJOY MORE THAN WATCHING HIS FANTASTIC (AND INFORMATIVE) SHOWS!"

Sans shrugged, “i’ve always been more about doing what i see on television, myself.”

Frisk gapped at the two, their close proximity to each other suddenly seemed very wrong.

“Y-you two actually-“ Words failed her. She did not want to think about these two in any other light, of them having any other sort of relationship beyond simply being brothers!

Sans smirked at her, “what? don’t want to think about how papyrus and i are actually lovers?”

Papyrus looked between his brother’s smirk to Frisk’s horrified expression, confused. “WHAT’S WRONG? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME, PLEASE?”

“What’s wrong?! You’re brothers! I thought, I thought you-“

Sans laughed, “we’ve done far more than kissed, nun.” To illustrate his point, he reached and caressed Papyrus cheek, pulling himself up and closer to his face before heatedly kissing Papyrus deeply, maintaining direct eye contact with a sickened Frisk.

Unable to contain herself, she threw herself away from the pair, her hands covering her ears in a poor attempt to block their moans. “This is sick! You’re sick!!”

Sans broke the kiss from Papyrus, turning back around in his lap to face Frisk. “what’s wrong with two consenting adults expressing their love for each other?”

“You’re brothers!” Frisk spat, “It’s vile and wrong!”

“who says it’s wrong?”

Frisk spluttered, “who says-? Everyone!!”

“if everyone said up was down, would that make it true?”

“Of course not!”

“so you agree then?”

“Wha- no! it’s morally wrong then!”

“no.” Sans stood up, leaving Papyrus to place his hands into his lap and watching the argument unfolded in utter confusion. “just because you think it’s morally wrong, just because it goes against your morals, does not make it wrong.”

“The Holy Mother-!”

“is your belief, not ours.”

They stood there, staring at each other in silence; Frisk in disgusted frustration and Sans in smug amusement.

“face it; without your religion and your personal beliefs, you cannot think of a single thing wrong with me and papyrus’s relationship.”

She didn’t like having her absolute truths so blazing questioned like this, but the simple fact was that Sans was right; her beliefs, no matter how true they were for her, were not everyone else. Unless she could think of a logical argument, she would have to consider that there was nothing wrong with this, that it was simply a choice they had made that she never would.

_‘There has to be something!’_

Standing tall, she glared at Sans, “I can think of one thing. You’ve corrupted a relationship that is unique and exclusive between siblings; the loving bonds of family!”

Sans chuckled, folding his arms in disbelief. “i think papyrus and i are pretty bonded enough. our family bound has never been stronger.”

Straightening her shoulders, she asked “Papyrus, can you come here please?”

Papyrus rose and walked around his brother to stand before the human who continued to confuse him. Holding up her arms, she asked “Do you mind if I hug you?”

He nodded slowly.

Frisk gingerly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him softly. Papyrus looked from the top of her coif to Sans, completely lost how watching television had lead to this.

Just as he was considering returning her hug and pressing his advances, Frisk whispered “I had a wonderful time today Papyrus. I can’t recall the last time I had this much fun.” She looked up at him, her face nothing but sincere, “You are a truly wonderful person and I am so very glad that you are my dearest friend” She lowered her head back into his chest, tightening her hug. “Thank you, Papyrus.”

His soul warmed and broke as great big tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Without thinking, he threw his arms around the startled human, tightly hugging her back.

They stood there, in each other's arms, for a long time, before Sans coughed. Frisk instantly dropped her arms, but Papyrus was unwilling to let her go. After she patted his back a few times, he did so, with great reluctance.

She looked up at Papyrus’s teary face, a gentle smile on hers.

“I don’t know how things became so twisted here, but physical relationships can never replace the unconditional love that a simple, honest hug can convey” She looked back at Sans, ignoring his blush. “Now, if you two wouldn’t mind, I would very much like to retire for the night. This day has been quite exhausting for me.”

“OF COURSE… MAIDEN.”

Picking his brother and carrying him over one shoulder, Papyrus bowed before Frisk before walking upstairs.

Sans merely watched from over Papyrus shoulder at the human who continued to confuse him.

 

Next chapter is called: Ravenous Ravish 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! This update cycle was harder than usual, and I think a big part of that is, as I get more readers, I'm getting more anxious? If you had told me that something like that was even possible, that I could get even more anxious, I honestly wouldn't have believed you. Not without asking if drug were involved.
> 
> Anyway, so, I'm still on Discord, and I've made being on for at least an hour, twice a week (2300 (UCT) Saturday and 0700 (UCT)Sunday) a permanent thing. So please, come chat! I'm still eager to hear from you. You'll also find hints about the next coming chapters to all my stories of there as well, so....there's that.
> 
> Hope to hear from you and I'll update at the start of February!


	9. Ravenous Ravish

When Frisk woke up the next morning, it was to the memory of last night’s argument and revelations. She knew what was in her heart, knew what was true to her, but she also knew that the words of an outsider weren’t going to change minds anytime too soon.

Sighing, Frisk looked at the clock on the wall, idly noting that it was much earlier than she was used to waking up. In fact, if she had been on the surface, the sun wouldn’t have even been up.

Thinking about that brought her somberly back to her reality; that she wasn't on a missionary adventure and converting minds wasn’t her top priority. She was underground, trapped with monsters consumed by lust, like other maidens before her, and her top priority should be gathering as much information and resources as she could if she was waiting for Sans to guide her safely through to the barrier.

 _‘In fact, I should prepare to guide myself.’_ Frisk thought, reflecting on last night.

Grimming distasteful that she had argued with the monsters that were currently feeding and housing her, Frisk turned to her bag, which rested next to the couch, and fetched the things she required for her bath. Quietly, she snuck upstairs and made her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

While she performed the bathing rituals and quietly scrubbed herself down, she reflected on her behaviour the past few days and vowed she would do something to pay back her hosts, personal philosophy aside.

~*~

“WHAT’S ALL THIS?”

Frisk turned from the oven to see Papyrus standing in the kitchen archway, looking at her confused.

“Good morning Papyrus!” she greeted, brightly. “I hope that you don’t mind, but I’ve stolen a few of your ingredients.” She gestured to the kitchen table, where sat a pile of gold, “I hope that will be enough to cover it.”

Papyrus entered the kitchen, but rather than move towards the money (like she expected), he moved instead closer to the oven.

“WHAT IS THAT DIVINE SCENT?” he asked, his eyes morphing into literal hearts

“Cookies?” she answered, a little confused.

Papyrus closed his eyes and hummed. “OH DEAR, WHATEVER YOU THINK THESE INGREDIENTS ARE WORTH IS NOT EVEN HALF OF WHAT I WOULD PAY FOR JUST A TASTE OF THOSE COOKIES!”

“Really?” Frisk looked over to Papyrus, who appeared to be completely enthralled by the scent of baking cookies.

An idea formed, one with the means she could actually talk to the Underground monsters.

Testing it out, Frisk pulled the tray of freshly cooked cookies, placing them on the countertop too cool. “How about a trade then? Half of these cookies for the ingredients I used to make them?”

“DEAL!” Papyrus rushed over to the table and scooped up the pile of gold, before dumping them into Frisk’s startled hands without so much as any reluctance.

While Frisk fumbled with her limited gold, trying not to drop a piece, Papyrus reached over and grabbed a cookie, eagerly stuffing into his face. With a look of pure rapture, he groaned heavily before giggling even as Frisk gasped in horror.

"P-Papyrus! That was fresh from the oven and extr-"

“OH, SWEET ORGASMIC BLISS! THESE THINGS ARE BETTER THAN SEX!”

“Really?” Frisk asked, cheekily grinning at the skeleton.

Reaching for another one Papyrus nodded quickly. “I’M NOT EXAGGERATING WHEN I SAY THAT I’VE HAD SEX WITH A FEW OF MY CLIENTS THAT I WOULD HAVE HAPPILY SKIPPED FOR JUST ONE OF THESE COOKIES!”

Laughing and slightly blushing at the vulgar subject, she finally noticed that Papyrus had actually tied his nightgown closed this morning, evidence that she had at least some impact on his life.

Turning to wash up her mixing bowls still smiling, she chuckled over her shoulder, “It sounds like if I kept baking, you would spend the rest of your life in celibacy.”

Papyrus gaped at her, another cookie half-way to his mouth and apparently forgotten. Then he grinned and strutted over to her, his eyes lids heavy. “IF YOU KEPT BAKING, IT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD HAVE TO REMAIN HERE, WITH ME, FOR THE REST OUR LIVES.” He bit the cookie in half.

“something smells good!”

Sans walked around the corner, (still shirtless), looking around the room excitedly.

“papyrus! what are you- oh.”

Frisk smiled shyly. “Good morning Sans. I’ve baked cookies this morning. I hope that’s okay.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “oh, um, yea-“

“SANS! YOU HAVE TO TRY ONE OF THESE!”

Before he could say anything, Papyrus had stuffed a cookie between his teeth. Sans expression changed from confusion to the same heart-shaped eye lights that Papyrus still had, a light purple blush across his cheeks. Quickly, the rest of the cookie disappeared into his eager maw, his tongue licking his teeth multiple times while he held up his fists in joy.

“hummmmoh my god! that was the most delicious thing i have ever had in my mouth!”

Frisk smiled while Papyrus laughed, rubbing the top of his skull. Something seemed to occur to him, because Sans was quickly looking up at Papyrus. “i didn’t mean- what i meant was-“

“IT’S OKAY SANS. I FELT THE SAME WAY.”

Frisk continued to scrub away at the dirty dishes, “You should have heard Papyrus. If I knew I could just bribe monsters with cookies, I would have baked some before I left the Ruins!”

She laughed, unaware of the two brothers sharing a look behind her.

“so, um, why were you making cookies this morning?” Sans asked, moving to sit at the kitchen table.

Frisk tensed, before relaxing with a heavy sigh “I was thinking of my shameful behaviour last night and how poorly I’ve treated your hospitality.” She looked up to their stunned faces, “While I can not agree to how things are down here, it’s no excuse for how I behaved yesterday, and for that, I am sorry.”

Turning back to her dishes, she continued, “So I thought about how I can pay you back for all your kindness and I thought I might try cookies.” She grinned over her shoulder, “But now I’m thinking that I’ll keep half of the cookies and use them as bribery around the town. Perhaps even make a bit of money or get some information about the other humans that have passed through.”

Sans laughed, “didn’t take you long to come around to our way of thinking, did it?”

“Huh?”

Sans shook his head, “nevermind.”

She turned around, drying her hands off on the apron she had borrowed, “But I still want to pay you back for all that you’ve done, so how about I cook all your meals while I’m here instead?”

Sans quickly looked over at Papyrus, who was staring at her, heartbroken. “BUT- BUT I WANTED TO BE THE ONE WHO COOKED FOR YOU MAIDEN!”

Frisk slowly rubbed her arms, unrolling her robe sleeves back over her forearms. “O-oh. Well, it’s not like I’m against doing that. I just wanted to pay you back and-“

“THEN COOK EVERY MEAL WITH ME!”

She looked over to Papyrus who had his hands clasped before his face in anticipated joy. “You’re serious? That’s really what you want?”

He nodded vigorously “YES!”

Sans shrugged, “if paps if fine with it.”

“Well, if you’re okay with it-“

Papyrus ran over, lifting her up into his arms and spinning around in circles, cheering, “WE’RE GOING TO HANG OUT EVERY DAY!”

“ahem, bro? clients.”

Papyrus stopped spinning, slowly lowering Frisk back to the floor. Frisk, straightening her coif, turned to Sans, who was watching them warily.

“Clients?” she asked.

Sans met her eyes, “it’s how my bro and i make money, and help the monsters around these parts.”

“Help them how? What are you doing for them?”

Sans grinned at her, his eyelids heavy, “are you sure you want to know? it’s got a lot to do with why we monsters are the way we are right now?”

Frisk clenched her fists and quickly shook her head. A much as she did want to know, after last night, she was unwilling to risk the chance of another argument so soon.

Papyrus toyed with the tips of his fingers, “PERHAPS IF I REBOOKED EVERYONE; PUSHED EVERYONE BACK BY TWO WEEKS?”

Sans shrugged, “you do what you think is right bro.”

Papyrus looked from Sans resting back in his chair to Frisk, who was confused by the conversation’s turn, but quite sure she didn’t want to know the details.

Eventually, he gave a long sigh. “NO, IT WOULDN’T BE FAIR.”

Sans reached over and patted his brother’s arm. “it’s okay bro. frisk is here for two weeks. that’s plenty of times you two can cook at least breakfast and dinner together.”

Frisk hung up the apron, turning back to the brothers, “Look, while it’s none of my business what you’re doing with your days, this might actually be a good thing! I plan to spend as much time as I can in town, gathering information and resources for the trip to the barrier.”

“information?” Sans asked sharply, looking at her.

She nodded, “I know that I’m not the first human to pass through the Ruin gates, but I don’t know what happened to them.” She looked at the pair. “You wouldn’t happen to know what became of them, would you?”

Sans shook his head, “paps and i haven’t lived here that long.”

“AND I’VE NEVER HEARD ANYONE TALK ABOUT HUMANS IN SNOWDIN.” Something seemed to occur to Papyrus, because he added, “WELL, EXCEPT THAT MONSTER WHO RUNS THE PORN SHOP, BUT SANS DOESN’T LIKE ME HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT GUY.”

Sans grimaced, “forked tongue creep doing more harm than good.” Then he shrugged, “but what can you do?”

Unsure how to respond, Frisk instead turned to the carboards. “I guess in the meantime, Papyrus and I should get started on breakfast?”

He quickly moved towards her, nuzzling up to her side, “IT WOULD BE MY VERY GREAT PLEASURE, MY DEAREST FRIEND.”

Giggling, Frisk knocked him away with her hip, unaware that Sans was grinning as he watched the pair.

~*~

So it was that the Frisk, Papyrus and Sans fell into a routine. Every morning, Frisk would wake up and cook breakfast with an overjoyed Papyrus. Sometimes he greeted her with a cup of tea, sometimes she greeted him. What they could both agree on was Sans was most certainly going to be up last.

After breakfast and the washing up was done, Frisk would say goodbye to the brothers, who waved back before disappearing to attend their clients. While Sans was normally the slower of the brothers to get moving for any activity, when it came to saying goodbye, it was Papyrus who always took his time, looking from his phone to Frisk multiple times before sighing and heading off.

Frisk would then spend her days knocking on doors and talking to monsters on the streets. At first, every monster had hit on her, but Frisk was quick to remind herself of her behaviour and was able to keep a polite smile and polite, but firm, conversation. When she asked them about other humans or questions about the barrier and what was beyond Snowdin, no monster had been helpful.

Until she offered a cookie.

Then she couldn’t get the monster to stop talking, each trying to hint that they know more than what they just said and would happily share, if they just had another cookie. It actually got to a point when, as Frisk, Papyrus and Sans waved goodbye to each other one morning, there was a cue of monsters waiting for her outside. Papyrus had been even more relucent to leave her side the first time it had happened, but she insisted that this was what she wanted.

What the brothers may or may not know was each of the monsters waiting outside had, at one point, asked her ‘what her deal was?’. Happily, she had explained her beliefs and values, citing them for the reason why she refrained from their offers and open flirtatious remarks. Many of them had scoffed and walked away, leaving her with their numbers in case she ‘changed her mind’. When she didn’t call, the monsters had come back, saying that they were only there for her baked goods, but staying, nevertheless, to hear her answering other’s questions about the surface and her beliefs. It got to a point where Frisk could set herself on a log on the outskirts of town and could reliably expect a small group of monsters to gather, just to ask her questions. Like with the Ruins, Frisk would go home each night, confident that she was actually convincing a few of them.

She even thought someone was leaving red roses for her, but every time she thought she saw one, it wouldn’t be there when she turned around. She thought about asking the monsters who gathered for her sermons about it, but obviously, it had to be coming from a shy monster. Perhaps one who was trying their hand at subtle wooing, which she encouraged in her sermons, in the spirit of love.

Regardless, she would also offer her baked goodies in exchange for a bit of money, which in turn allowed her to replenish a lot of things she had been running low on, including her bathing oils. Not that she needed the money per say, what with many of the shop owners offering amazing discounts for large amounts of baked goods.

At night, Frisk was most certainly the first one home, baking the next day’s goodies in the kitchen with fresh ingredients she had just bought. Papyrus would come home earlier each day, disappointed that he hadn’t gotten home soon enough to help. Always, he was eager to help her clean the kitchen before they proceeded to cook dinner together. She had a wonderful time working alongside Papyrus, both of their laughter came easy and became the most natural thing the pair did whenever they shared a room.

However, something strange was happening to Papyrus, Frisk noticed as time went on. Strange moans and gasps coming from his room late at night became a more frequent occurs, but when she asked him about it, he would flatly deny even being able to make such noises. Desperate, she had even turned to Sans, asking if Papyrus was alright. The look Sans had given her had chilled her soul, as he seemed to imply it was her fault and that Papyrus was in some sort of pain. When she had asked him what she could do to make it better, if there was some sort of medicine they could give him, Sans had merely chuckled, and gone back to treating her with polite, but distant conversation.

She wished her relationship with Sans would have improved, especially considering that he had offered to guide her. But it seemed to her that, with every night that Papyrus was suffering, Sans’s mood towards her soured, and he began to spend less time in the house and more time at Grillbys. Papyrus himself was torn between wanting to fetch his brother and actually going to Grillby’s himself, and spending the nights with Frisk. At one point, he had asked her if she would accompany him there, but she had flatly refused. Between the information she had gathered from the monsters at her sermons and the brothers themselves eagerly talking about what the night’s entertainment was, she knew better than to go.

The longer Sans spent at Grillbys, the grant chance was that Frisk would be woken up by the two brother’s arguing in Papyrus’s bedroom, with Sans exiting in a sullen mood, throwing glares at her direction before slamming his bedroom door behind him. Frisk would then try to go back to sleep, certain that, for whatever reason, she was the reason for the brothers’ deteriorating relationship, and deeply regretful for doing so.

 

Next chapter is called: Hot as Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the start of February marks the end of my spare time =( Don't expect bi-weekly updates....although, if I do get a chance to update, it will always happen on a Saturday!
> 
> !!!AND I'VE GOTTEN AMAZING FANART!!!  
> I'm not sure if I can share them (I really should have asked sooner!)  
> But!  
> As soon as I figure it out, I'm sharing them with the world! 
> 
> ALSO, I'm still giving hint pictures on the next chapter on both tumblr and Discord. You know, if you want another hint on the next chapter to go with the next chapter's title! 
> 
> On a personal note, I just want to explain a little bit about what these past two weeks were like for me:  
> Week 1: OMG, look at all the colours! I've got soo much water coming out my nose I should run a water park. Hey! How about if Y/n actually turns into a cat, but with the personality of a dog? That would be an AMazing idea for a chapter story!! I am so smart! Where's my Nobel prize?!  
> Week 2: Argh, I don't wanna write! I just wanna sleep and- OH why did my family come into town?!  
> ....so yeah
> 
> I've written this next part about fours times and I've finally decided I'd explain it using Undertale soul traits logic (cause, why the hell not!?).
> 
> For those how don't know, I consider myself having an Integrity core, mostly Patience soul. My Patience was fine, but my Integrity wasn't happy with what I was writing. The chapters were shorter than I planned, I didn't flesh out certain scenes as much as I wanted to and, overall, my writing FELT weaker this time around. The more I felt this, the less I wanted to write. Patience wanted me to delay the update but Integrity wasn't having NONE of that. I said I'd do something, I'm F-ing doing it! Patience rolled its eyes, but keep be ploughing on, keeping me from deleting entire sections and scrapping everything multiple times.
> 
> Now, don't get me wrong, I'm okay with these chapters, but a lot of self-criticising has soured this update cycle for me to the point that I don't think I could ever like these chapters, personally.  
> And that's okay!
> 
> I mean, I don't have to LOVE every chapter and there are bound to be favourites! So why can't the same be true for chapters I just didn't have fun writing?  
> It's okay to not be okay, okay?  
> Okay =)


	10. Hot as Hell

“YOU WANT TO GO TO GRILLBY’S TONIGHT?!”

Frisk nodded, still drying the last plate used during dinner.

It has been the third night in a row that Sans had skipped dinner at home, instead choosing to have his dinner at this Grillby’s place. A third night of watching Papyrus sadly putting away extra leftovers marked ‘Sans’ had been all she could stand. With a week already over and with the prospect of another week before she could move on, Frisk had decided she had had enough waiting for whatever the brothers’ issue was to resolve itself. Now, she was determined to mend what she could with her remaining time and hopefully even strengthen her relationship with Sans, particularly if she still hoped he would safely guide her to the barrier.

She looked over to see Papyrus actively gapping at her, most likely shocked at her sudden change of heart. She shrugged, “I never did find out what happened to any of the other maidens that passed through, and I’ve haven’t spoken to this Grillby yet. Why, is there some reason I shouldn't go?”

“NO!” Papyrus shouted quickly, vigorously waving his hands, “I’M JUST SO HAPPY! FINALLY, I CAN TAKE YOU OUT FOR SOME FUN! IT GETS SO BORING HERE, AND MY ADORING FANS MUST SIMPLY BE HEARTBROKEN BY NOW!”

“Yes, I have heard about this place and this ‘fun’.” She placed the now dry plate away, folded her towel and turned to face Papyrus. “Which is why, before we go, I’d like to be properly cleaned.”

“CLEANED?” he looked her up at down, his eyes growing heavier and slower the more times he looked her up and down. “YOU LOOK PRETTY CLEAN TO ME. BESIDES," he walked over to her, trailing a finger along her cheekbone before gently tipping her head up to look into his smouldering eyes, “IT’S MY HOPE TO MAKE YOU AS DIRTY AS POSSIBLE, MY MAIDEN.”

Smiling softly, Frisk pushed away Papyrus's hand gently but firmly, “You wouldn’t do anything to me without my consent, would you Papyrus?”

He gasped, horrified, “O-OF COURSE NOT! I WAS JUST-“

“Good, then I won’t have to change my mind about going tonight.” She unfurled her sleeves as she made their way into the living room, Papyrus following her.

Frisk walked over to the couch and fetched her bag, now much heavier with supplies.

 _‘Still unable to afford the sleeping bag.’_ She thought sadly, looking over her bathing supplies.

Hitching a bag strap onto her shoulder, she turned to see Papyrus toying with his fingers, looking conflicted.

“Papyrus?”

He flinched out of his thoughts with a start. “I’M FINE!” he shouted.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I, UM. I’LL JUST GET CHANGED.” He said, pointing to his bedroom.

Frisk nodded slowly. “Okay then. I’ll be a while, so don’t feel you need to rush.” She chuckled as she climbed the stairs, “I’m sure you’ll be ready long before I am. Even with all your preening that you do.”

“I DON’T ‘PREEN’! NATURAL PERFECTION, LIKE MY FLAWLESS SELF, REQUIRES LITTLE WORK TO MAINTAIN.” He said, posing.

Frisk laughed, closing the bathroom door behind her.

So it was that she missed the conflicted expression return to Papyrus's face.

~*~

Papyrus paced in his room, glancing often as the ‘secret’ peephole that he and Sans both had in each of their rooms that allowed them to see what was happening in the bathroom. The peepholes had only ever been used by the pair of them to ‘spy’ on each other whenever they had felt in the mood to play the 'naughty peeping siblings' game.

_‘BUT NOW THE MAIDEN'S IN THERE!’_

He had missed the last time Frisk had actually bathed in their house. Both he and Sans had simply woken up one morning to Frisk, freshly washed and smelling strongly of many different oils that only enhanced and complimented her natural scent. She had been a walking bokay of flowers; her edible scent coupled with those delicious cookies had driven both of his appetites into overdrive.

She consumed his every thought now, numbing the time he spent with any of his clients. How often had he fantasised about what she looked like under that plain dress, what it would be like to embrace her, both alone at night or during the day with his clients? Even the idea of being with Sans had lost all its allure and he refused to pretend otherwise, despite Sans’s insistence.

He knew doing that would only hurt his brother; hurt them both if he used his brother like that.

Papyrus sat quickly on his bed, his attention inevitable drawn back to the bookshelf with a hole drilled through the wall.

Her soft, gentle murmuring were now coming through that wall.

It sounded like she was singing.

Giving in to his long denied lustful desires, Papyrus quickly rushed over to the bookshelf, pulling away from the book that covered the hole. Eagerly, he lowered himself to the ground and peered in.

The first thing he noted was the room was dark. While the dark barely restricted his vision, he knew the human would struggle to see. Had he not watched her fumble in the dark for the light switch during a movie night?

_‘SO WHY HASN’T SHE TURNED ON THE LIGHT?’_

Such thoughts left his mind when he spied Frisk by the bathroom sink.

Her long, beautiful hair was loose, cascading down her semi-naked back and past her hips, as she ran her fingers through strands. Her hair failed to hide the multiple small scars that run up and down her overwise flawless skin, tightly bounded bandages around her ribcage further hiding what else marked her skin. The coif that usually hid her alluring hair had been gently folded and placed near her bag, as well as that horrible dressed that hid her graceful body.

She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and it hurt him to see scars on his maiden.

“Your darkness embraces me, keeping me safe when I am at my most vulnerable, to myself and to the world.”

Papyrus flinched, Frisk’s soft voice startling him out of his fantasies. He watched as her hands trailed softly over bandages that covered her ribs, hiding what lay beneath them.

“I unbind my sinful flesh from your blessed cloth, so that I may properly cleanse myself, as is proper.”

Frisk took the beginning of the bandages, that had been tucked firmly at her side, and unwounded the bandages from her chest. As the bandages loosed, her breathing hitched and her breasts began to grow, expanding outwards, revelling more scars that continued up and down her back.

_‘NO, HER BREASTS AREN’T GROWING. THEY’RE RETURNING TO THEIR NATURAL SHAPE.’_

Frisk placed the bandage into the sink, where the heavy scent of various oils was at its strongest.

“I welcome this pain of my sinful flesh, grateful for proof of my devoting to your love, wisdom and guidance.”

She turned to the bathtub and Papyrus got his first, unobscured look at all her beauty, saw how the skin that had been covered by the bandages was pinker than the rest of her skin, with odd, permanent creases that refused to stretch out across her still heavy breasts.

She reached slowly, blindly for the bathtub’s side, gently lowering a foot into the water that steamed. Frisk hissed as her foot entered the water, slowly lowering her body with a grimace of pain. When she sat with the water up to her chest, she lent over to the side of the bathtub and gathered several bottles and a course looking cloth.

Taking the largest bottle, she poured several drops into it from all of the smaller bottles, before mixing the largest bottle with both hands. Slowly, she poured the contents of this bottle over her head, face, chest and arms.

“I cleanse my body with holy oils to wash the sin from my flesh and to remain pure in your mind and heart.”

Once all the bottles had been placed safely outside the bathtub, Frisk picked up the coarse cloth and began to thoroughly rub every inch of her skin.

Even with the limited light, Papyrus could see how quickly her skin turned pinker, her face twisted further in pain.

Quietly, Papyrus replaced the book and walked away, closing the door behind him to wait downstairs.

…He wished he had just stuck to his fantasies.

~*~

Frisk couldn’t help but notice that Papyrus’s odd behaviour seemed to be continuing as they approached Grillby’s. She had hoped he would be at least a bit happier coming here, but perhaps he was nervous about seeing Sans?

 _‘He won’t be as nervous as me.’_ She thought, looking up to the flashing sign, listening to the heavy bass music throbbing through the walls.

“ARE YOU SURE YOU STILL WANT TO DO THIS?”

She looked over to see Papyrus looking keenly at her, his face filled with concern and worry. She nodded, straightening her shoulders. “Sure as I can be.”

He nodded, if slowly, before holding the door open for her.

Thanking him, she entered and got her first look at Grillby’s Nightclub.

The heavy, throbbing bass music was unnecessarily loud, overwhelming Frisk and causing her ears to ache. A heavy, smokey scent clung to the air, trained by the smell of sweat, musk and leather. The monster partons themselves were spread out across the club, many leaning against a bar towards the back, but the vast majority sat around a centre stage, where Sans was twirling around a tall golden pole.

“SANS!” yelled Papyrus, startling Frisk who had forgotten he was right behind her.

Sans stopped mid-twirl, his body hovering high above the ground. When he saw who had called him, his face instantly brightened. “papyrus!”

He slid down the pole sensually, standing with a flair that ending with him thrusting his hips and arching his back. He winked as many nearby heart-shaped eyed monsters, wearing a huge flirtatious grin. “sorry guys, but my better half has just walked in.”

“Awww.” Complained many of the monsters on-lookers, with someone actually booing towards the back.

Sans laughed, shrugging as he stepped off the stage. “don’t worry lovelies, i’ll be back tomorrow,” he looked over at Frisk and Papyrus, winking, “and with any luck, you’ll get a dual performance. maybe even a trio.”

Frisk flushed, turning away and stalking off to a secluded booth in a quiet corner. She had managed to settle herself in time to look up as Sans jumped into Papyrus’s waiting arms, the pair beaming at each other as Papyrus twirled them both in circles.

“grillby!” called out Sans, looking towards the bar as he and Papyrus moved to sit on the opposite side of Frisk, “you’ve got a new customer over here and a couple of thirsty regulars.”

Frisk wished he hadn’t said that, more than aware that most of the monsters were now staring at her, but judging by his smug grin and the cheeky wink he gave her as he sat opposite of her, he probably knew that.

“so our sexy nun has finally decided to enter snowdins’s den of decadence. why the change of heart?”

Before she could answer, she felt a wave of heat hit her side, the table unexpectedly brightening.

Startled, she looked over and saw a tall monster made entirely out of yellow fire, the whips tips of the flames on his head a vivid blue. The whole effect created the illusion of hair the stood up and swayed with an unseen breeze, an occasional spark and crackle flicking across his 'hair' and 'skin'. Tinted black shades hid his eyes and he had no mouth that she could see, even as his black eyebrows arched clearly to convey surprise.

What he found surprising about her, she couldn’t say. All that she knew was she at least was wearing a proper shirt, unlike his sleeveless shirt that appeared to be made out of fire-proof fishing nets, complete with an unnecessary black tie around his neck. She barely acknowledged his skin-tight, long white pants with a distinct black belt when all she could do was wonder how a monster made out of flames somehow had very pronounced abbs and muscles definition. She figured that was probably why he instead upon a shirt with such large holes.

“come on grillby, i’ve never known you to be so silent before.” Teased Sans, breaking the trace for Frisk (and apparently this fire monster as well).

Grillby shook himself, quickly mesmerising Frisk again as his ‘hair’ danced with his head’s movement. He looked to Sans, blatantly ignoring her “I don’t serve humans, especially Priestess of the Holy Mother’s Sacrosanct Teachings. If you want a drink, you’ll need to get her out of here first.”

Sans and Papyrus gasped in disbelief and shock.

“SINCE WHEN GRILLBY?”

Grillby shrugged and left.

“GRILLBY HAVE NEVER ACTED LIKE THAT! NOT EVEN TO THAT RUDE BIRD MONSTER THAT’S ALWAYS HITTING ON HIM. MAYBE SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH HIM TONIGHT?”

Sans shook his head, “he’s been perfectly fine so far.” He pointed towards a table just out of Frisk’s sight. “look, there he goes.”

Frisk turned to see the fire monster had forcibly grabbed a drunk rabbit by the neck, pinning them to the table. Grillby then proceeded to lower himself on top of the monster, trapping them under him as he brought his face to the blushing rabbit’s ear. Whatever was said was lost in the noise of the club, but the fire monster’s roaming hand and distinct hip thrust left little to the imagination.

Blushing, Frisk quickly looked away.

“OH COME ON MAIDEN! THEY AREN’T EVEN HAVING SEX! LOOK, YOU CAN SEE THAT THEIR PANTS ARE STILL ON! HOW BORING IS THAT?!”

Sans chuckled, “poor fool. everyone knows that grillby doesn't give up the goods to just anyone.”

Frisk refused to look back, but now it was because she just realised something very important; something that no one but her could possibly know.

“He-he knew the name of my religion.”

She had told plenty of monsters about her religion, about the Holy Mother and Holy Text.

But she had never spoken the full name of her religion to anyone since she first entered the Underground. The only way any monster could have possibly known that name was if another human had told them.

Before she had a chance to stand up and walk to the bar, to ask or plead with the fire monster to tell her what he knew, someone shouted “Sans!” from the club’s entrance.

The whole table looked over as a mouse monster with very large ears, wearing a veil, a shawl and a skin-tight, black one-piece dragging over a red-skinned monster with prominent horns, black-eyes and wearing a perma-smile. Frisk tried to remember what she already met both of these monsters already and that she already knew the grinning monster was, in fact, just a monster (despite what he appeared to be).

“jester! mouse! how are two of my favourite clients doing?” Sans grinned, waving the pair over.

Mouse beamed, hugging Jester’s side. “We’re pregnant!”

Jester’s smile grew even larger as he raised one of his hands to his chest. Removing his hand, an upside-down white heart followed the motion, appearing from his chest. Sans and Papyrus leaned in for a closer look, their expression wonderous. Frisk leaned in as well, but didn’t understand what she was meant to be looking for.

Papyrus stood up, quickly leaping over the table to reach the two smaller monsters. In one motion, he had picked them both up and was twirling them with boundless excitement.

“I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!”

Cheers went up around the club as all the monsters came over, offering congratulation to the pair. What stuck Frisk strange was how all the monsters included Sans equally in the congratulations.

“Why are you being congratulated as well?” Frisk asked when the club settled once again.

“what, don’t think i deserve it?” Sans asked cheekily.

“NONSENSE BROTHER! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DO GOOD WORK…WHEN YOU WANT TO.”

“But why though? Are you the father?”

Sans waved her off, looking longingly towards the bar, “'father’ is a human terminology to describe a human pregnancy.” He focused on Frisk, his expression growing lewd once again, “we don’t need cum or pussies to create our children, but it sure makes things fun, doesn’t it paps?”

“IT SURE DOES!” Papyrus returned his attention from the dance floor and a few monsters that were trying to get him to join them, to Frisk’s furiously blushing face. “SANS HAS BEEN SUPPLYING BOTH THOSE MONSTERS WITH ADDITIONAL MAGIC FOR A REALLY LONG TIME NOW! AND IT’S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE GOT PREGNANT AROUND HERE TOO!” He lent towards Frisk as she continued to stare at him, quizzically. “MONSTERS NEED HIGH LEVELS OF MAGIC TO FORM A PROPER SOUL CONCEPTION, AND EVER SINCE WE’VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THE UNDERGROUND, MAGIC IS GETTING SCARCER.”

“and the only way to wring out enough magic for an attempt at a successful soul conception now days is through soul intercourse.” Sans said, his eyelids heavily as he stared at her.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk ignored San’s looks to ask, “So this is what you two do around here? You have sex with your clients in order to give them enough magic?” They nodded, “Does this mean you two don’t want children?”

Papyrus quickly grabbed her folded hands on the table, staring at her intently, “OH NO! I WOULD VERY MUCH LOVE TO HAVE CHILDREN!!” Sans looked away sadly, nodding thoughtfully.

“B-but why are you giving away your magic then?” She between the brothers, at a lost on why they would do something so counterproductive.

Papyrus looked sadly at their entwined hands while Sans spoke up, “highly magical beings that require a lot of magic and less matter in order to exist, like skeletons, consume more magic than all most all the monsters in the underground have, just to be born.” Sans leaned into his brother, who quickly wrapped an arm around him, “because paps and i are related, we can’t have children together, and any monster that fell pregnant with our child would quickly die before the child’s soul could full form. the only way we could ever have children is if a powerful soul or a highly magical monster accepted us.” Sans sighed, pushing himself away from a sad and deeply concerned Papyrus. “we’re the last of our kind in the entire world, as far as we know.”

The entire table fell into silence, the throbbing base of music was now just white noise.

“ENOUGH OF THIS SADNESS!” Papyrus stood up, a hand reaching out to Frisk, “COME MAIDEN! COME DANCE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER!”

Sans sighed, before looking lovingly up at his brother. “isn’t my bro just the coolest?” He stood up, grabbing his thumb towards the bar. “i’m going to ask grillby right quick and figure out what the deal is with our human is.”

“Our human?” Frisk asked, indigent.

Sans chuckled, walking away while cocking his finger over his shoulder.

“COME ON MAIDEN!”

Papyrus grabbed her hand, starling a small shriek out of her as he twirled her onto the middle of the dance floor. In panic, she looked around, surrounded on all sides by monsters, who were grinding and pressing themselves into each other and her. Papyrus, fortunately, grabbed her hand and twirled her away, using the motion to carve a circle in the middle of the crowd. Essential rudderless, Frisk allowed herself to be twirled around, going along with the motion as Papyrus dip and spin her around. His laughter, his firm hands (which only occasional wondering) and his loving eyes lifted Frisk’s spirit as she laughed alongside him, the pair dancing to a different tune that they alone could hear.

After a time, Frisk could feel both her hair on her face, free from the once tight knot, and her heaving breaths that had loosened the bandages on her chest. With gentle insistence, Frisk returned to the table alone, as Papyrus was quickly mobbed by his fans (whom he had only partially been paying attention to). Free from the crowd, Frisk saw Sans waving at her from their booth, indicating to a drink on her side of the table.

Cautiously, she approached, pulling off her coif to re-tye her hair.

 _‘There’s nothing I can do about my bandages here.’_ she thought grimly.

“letting you hair loose i see.” Sans looked over at her, his head resting on his entwined fingers. “I’m _hair_ if you need me to _sculp_ with that.”

She continued to twist her hair into its familiar bun. “No thanks, I’ve been doing this on my own since I took my first vows.”

“how long ago was that?”

She shrugged, “I was five.” She quickly pulled on her coif over her knot, ignoring his appalled expression. “So, what did Grillby say?”

Sans shrugged, taking a long sip from his own drink that was blood red. “not much, but then again, he never does. i did convince him to let you have a drink here and he’s willing to talk to you after the club closes.”

“How long is that?”

“we’ve got a few hours to go.” He pointed to her drink, something the glowed and bubbled. “why don’t you take a sip? i’ll admit, i’m dying to know what a tipsy nun looks like.”

“It’ll never happen, seeing as how I’m not allowed to have alcohol.” She said, eyeing the drink with interest.

Sans gaped at her. “what? like, not at all?”

She nodded, looking at the bar. “Do you think I’d be pushing my luck if I asked for a glass of water?”

“nun, you don’t have to have just water.” He gestured towards her with a hand, “just tell grillby to put it on my tab. my treat tonight, treat.”

“You misunderstand me, I would like a glass of cold water, regardless of the price.”

He gaped at her again for a long time, before smiling cheekily at her. “you’re the type of person who goes to an ice-cream parlour and orders vanilla, aren’t you?”

She returned his cheeky smile. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve been much too busy attending my _sundae_ school.”

Sans choked hard on his drink, spraying the chair next to her in a combination of spit and whatever the red drink was. While she was laughing so hard, struggling to breathe, Sans quickly joined her, his expression a mixture of disbelief and awe.

“y-you pun?”

Frisk chuckled, thinking back fondly on Toriel. The thought sobered her laughter, but did inspire to try for two.

“Sure I do. You would have known sooner if you didn’t have a stick up your butt lately.”

Sans howled, whipping away a tear from the corner of his eye. Smiling fondly at her with literal hearts in his eyes, he countered, “girl, you _melt_ my heart.”

Frisk blushed and looked away.

~*~

The pair had fun exchanging puns as quick as they could. Frisk quickly realised, like she had with Toriel, she was hopelessly outmatched. Still, they enjoyed a good round of laughs before Papyrus came over to the table. The moment he became aware of their punny conversation, he had yelled in frustration and left. He had eventually returned carrying a basket of chips, a drink for himself and a glass of water for her, making them both swear to not pun in his presence tonight in exchange for his bribes. Frisk had quickly agreed, thankful towards Papyrus for the glass of water. Sans had agreed more slowly, before he’s cheeky grin had returned tenfold and he had smothered the chips in ketchup, much to Papyrus extreme displeasure and Frisk’s amusement.

As the club thinned with every passing hour, the trio continued to enjoy each other's company, the banter shared between them slowly returning to how easy and enjoyable as it had been last week. So it was they didn’t immediately notice Grillby waving at them from behind the bar as the open sign light flickered off.

Taking their empty glasses (Frisk’s alcoholic drink had been shared between the two brothers) and the empty chip bowl, the three walked over towards the bar, sitting on the bar stools. Frisk could feel how tired she was, now that the long moment had finally arrived. She wasn't use to staying up this late and her body longed to sleep.

_'But this is important! I have to know what became of the others!'_

Grillby flung the tea towel he had been using to clean his bar over his shoulder, before looking at Frisk intently.

Feeling very much intimidated, Frisk held out her hand, willing it not to shake. “It’s a pleasure to properly meet you, Mr Grillby.”

Grillby looked at her hand for a long second, before looking at both of the skeletons brothers, who were struggling not to laugh. “You two put her up to that, did you?”

Sans snickered hard after a failed attempt to appear composed. “i swear hot stuff, she said that all on her own!”

“I didn’t mean any harm by it, I swear!” she gasped, horrified.

Grillby pinched the bridge of his nose, a puff of fire escaping from the space under his nose where his mouth would be. “Just Grillby, please.” He leaned in closer to her, both of his hands on his bar supporting him, “or ‘master’, if you feel like giving up your vows.”

She didn’t back down; this type of behaviour was quickly becoming her new understanding how monsters greeted each other. “What do you know about my vows and religion, Grilbby?”

He chuckled sadly, pushing himself away, “More than I care to, little priestess.” He looked pointedly at Sans and Papyrus, “You two shouldn’t have gotten involved with a priestess. They have some really messed up ideas and when she falls, she’ll take you down with her.”

“I don’t appreciate you talking about me like you know anything about me.” She said, heatedly. “Especially as we’ve just met!”

“I know all about you because I knew Alyissa!”

She started at the fire monster, who looked angry at involuntarily blurting that out. Sans and Papyrus continued to look on.

“On-one of the fallen maidens?”

Grillby looked away, but before he could turn away, Frisk had quickly reached and grabbed one his hands with a cry of “Wait!”

They both stared in shock at their clasping hands.

“You-you’re warm?” she whispered softly, confused and mesmerised at the surprisingly pleasant sensation as the flames lapped over her hand and forearm, “th-this is actually nice.”

Grillby tore his hand away from her, holding it to his chest like she had just hurt him. “Don’t touch me!”

There was a collective shocked gasp from both brothers.

“since when have you ever had an issue with touching grillby?” Sans asked, looking at Grillby in utter confusion.

“YEAH! IN FACT, ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITE THINGS YOU LIKE TO DO IS TAKE BETS ON HOW LONG A MONSTER WILL LAST BEFORE THEY SWEAT FROM JUST YOUR TOUCH!”

“It-it’s because I’m not the first human to do so,” Frisk looked up from her hand to the flustered flame monster, “am I?”

Grillby and Frisk continued to stare at each other, before he gave a long sigh, running a hand through the flames on his head. “No.” he admitted.

He walked to the back of his bar, leaning heavily onto of the bench that ran along the wall. “Many years ago, Alyissa was like you, a Priestess of the Holy Mother’s Sacrosanct Teachings,” He chuckled softly, “and she was so proud, so pious. Every night, she’d walk in here, spouting her preaching and condemning all my customers, and especially me, the ‘Pyre of Sin’." He looked away, seemingly lost in thought, "I’d never met such a passionate person in my entire life, even if her thoughts about lust and love were a bit askew. We were both convinced that we were going to change the other one, both sure the other one would come around to their way of thinking.”

He looked back over to Frisk, “I-I came to care for her, actually began to see her way of things. I found myself losing interest in the things I use to find pleasurable, seeking her attention and her attention alone.”

For some reason, Papyrus stiffened next to her, but her sole focus was on Grillby as he walked over to his cash register. He opened it and lifted the money tray out, picking something that lay underneath it. “I found out too late that she had been thinking the same things about me.”

He closed the register and walked back towards Frisk, dumping a book that slid to a stop before her.

_‘Not just any book! An actually copy of the Holy Text!’_

During her sentencing, she had asked and been fervently denied a copy of the Holy Text; her trail demanded that she go without the comforting words of its teachings and mere presence. If this Alyissa had managed to bring one down here, she must have been very determined to do so, her belief even more fervent than her own to risk such further punishment.

“Where did you get this?” asked Frisk, picking up the Holy Text reverently before looking away from the beloved cover to see Gribly watching her intently.

He shrugged, “It was Alyissa’s. And a more disgusting, self-harming, detestable book that I have ever had the misfortune to read has never existed.”

Frisk gasped, clutching the book to her chest to protect it from his ignorant words. “You’re wrong! The Holy Text is a book about love, wisdom and compassion! It teaches the importance of life, promotes love and understanding!”

“Perhaps, but buried in it are multiple paragraphs that promote suffering to its worshipers, shamming of those who do not perfectly conform and condemning the non-belives to the mere status of filth.”

“THE SIN OF FLESH.” murmured Papyrus to himself.

Frisk looked away from Papyrus to glare at Grillby in anger, “That is a very narrow interpretation of just a few passages!”

Grillby’s flames rose, the room heating slightly, “No amount of good ‘teachings’ should ever be forgiven if it sits long such garbage as blaming worshipers for the completely natural response to the world around them! Promoting constant repentance, isolation and punishing denials isn’t love, it’s systematic torture, and it drove one of its most devoted followers to kill herself!!”

With quick reflexes, Grillby tore the book from Frisk’s hands, quickly finding a page he was looking for before flinging the book back down before her.

Shakely, Frisk read the chapter’s title.

**Always keep your mind and heart pure**

Scrawled in a heavy, shaky script at the very centre of the page, were the words:

_I am ̷un͟wort̶hy҉ of ̕an͡yo̧n̸e̡’s ̕love.͏_

The entire page had been splattered in blood, long since dried.

 

Next chapter is called: Where you want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks!  
> Sorry, it had to be said. I actually missed updating mid-way through, but I'm happy with these chapters!  
> Anyway, if you want to give fan art/stories....I love you. Seriously, here's my heart.
> 
> And if I’ve committed an ultimate sin and spelled one of my beloveds’ names wrong, or worse, forgot to include you (I’M SO SORRY!), please tell me!  
> See ya for the next update! (It’s close to April Fools, isn’t it? Hmmm)


	11. Where you want me

Frisk followed slowly behind the skeleton brothers as they walked back towards their house, just as other monsters were beginning to stir in their own homes, waking up to the new day. In her hand, Frisk carried Alyissa’s copy of The Holy Text, the flame monster Grillby’s final words to her still echoing in her mind.

_“Take this book with you because I’m sick of keeping it as a reminder of how I failed her everytime I open and close my store. Instead, I want you to look at it and, every time that you do, I want you to be reminded that it was her absolute devotion to every single word in there that drove her to kill herself.”_

Frisk didn’t notice the constant glances over their shoulders that both brothers gave her as they all walked, hardly noticed when the front door was opened and she walked straight in without thanking them. She couldn’t recall sitting on the couch, staring at the deceptively clean book or when both brothers walked into the kitchen.

All she knew was she eventually came back into her surroundings as the brothers were mid-way through talking about her, their voices reaching her in the living room.

“-can’t do that paps.”

“WHY NOT?!

“you heard grillby, we’re ‘filth’ in her religion’s eyes and if we push her to ease up, she’ll just buckle under harder.”

“I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! SHE’S ALWAYS TELLING US HOW HER RELIGION TAUGHT LOVE AND UNDERSTANDING, TO EVERYONE! SURELY SHE’LL UNDERSTAND THAT HER RELIGION IS A BAD THING IF WE JUST EXPLAIN IT TO HER! I KNOW THAT SHE LIKES US SANS!”

“you want to risk it? you want to risk the relationship you’ve built with her if you try and force her to give up the thing she clings to harder than life itself? she’ll choose death before she chooses you paps!”

“B-BUT THAT BOOK, HER RELIGION, IT MAKING HER HURT HERSELF SANS! SHE’S SUCH A WONDERFUL, LOVING PERSON AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE’S NOTHING WE CAN DO TO HELP SOMEONE THAT WONDERFUL FROM SOMETHING SO HURTFUL?!”

“The Holy Text,” stated Frisk, walking into the kitchen and instantly drawing all focus onto herself as she stood on the opposite side of the kitchen table where both brothers were frozen in mid-argument, “and the teachings of The Holy Mother’s Sacrosanct Teachings, are not a bad or hurtful things! It’s a wonderful, beautiful religion that has made me the person I am!” she hugged the book to her chest, holding back tears. “The Holy Mother is love, and She would never want anyone to hurt themselves! What mother wouldn’t be heartbroken at seeing her children in any sort of pain!”

She couldn’t stand to hear the good name of her religion getting spoken like this by monsters who weren’t getting the whole story! They didn’t know, hadn’t been fully exposed to the same teaching that she had, hadn’t felt the boundless love of a guiding force that wanted nothing but every living thing's everlasting happiness, to love and be loved unconditionally!

But Papyrus didn’t seem convinced. “MAIDEN, HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT AFTER WHAT GRILLBY TOLD US?!”

“Because it’s true!” Desperate, she tore open the Text, flipping from page to page, quoting her favourite lines she already knew by heart.

“You are born of love and love is my gift to you. You are loved because you are simply loved, I do not need reasons to love you. There is only one happiness in the world, and that is to love and be loved. Keep love in your heart as a life without it is like a sunless garden where all the flowers are dead. The greats gift I have for you isn’t life, but unconditional love and acceptance. The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved.  Mother’s love is peace and it need not be acquired, it need not be deserved, it just is. A good life is one inspired by love and guided by wisdom. Love is the only force capable of changing an enemy into a friend. No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible.”

She looked up to see the brothers watching her, uneasy. Wiping away the corner of her eyes, she continued, “I am in you and you in me, and together, we are mutual divine love! Spread love everywhere you go and do not let anyone ever come to you without leaving happier! To love for the sake of being loved is human, to love for the sake of loving is angelic! Love is all, it gives all and takes all! True love is selfless and it means one is always prepared to sacrifice for the ones we love!!”

She looked up at them, tears now trickling down her cheeks. “Grillby’s interpretation is just wrong! Those quotes about non-believers are, at their very worst, about how they are in need of guidance, how no one is beyond redemption! How can it be otherwise when Her words speak nothing but love over and over again?”

“then what happened to the other maiden?” asked Sans, not looking up from his finger idly trailing across the table.

“Wh-what?”

He looked up, “let’s say that everything you said is true, and that book and your religion is as wonderful as you say it is. then tell me; why would a devoted believer of your religion kill themselves?”

“I-I” she cleared her throat, “Th-the fear of rape is our order’s most feared-“

“THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED.” Papyrus replied in a low tone. “SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE SHE LOVED A MONSTER, BECAUSE SHE BELIEVED THAT SHE DIDN’T DESERVE ANYONE’S LOVE; GRILLBY’S OR YOU HOLY MOTHER'S.”

Frisk took a step back, her backside meeting the kitchen sink. Slowly, she sank to the floor, staring at the Holy Text’s cover without really seeing it and ignoring the brother’s concerned glances to each other and to her.

She just didn’t know. Love, falling in love with that one, special person, was celebrated in her village…if done correctly. They were taught that being with just one partner created the strongest bound and they were free to court and date as many people as they wanted in order to find the right one. Repressing their animalistic bodies, on controlling the impulses to touch and hold, was just training that allowed them to keep their minds pure so that their hears could fall properly in love! The act of intercourse was strictly prohibited to protect themselves from hurting each other and themselves. How could the special, most interment connection with another person remain so if people freely interacted with each other like that?

Had Alyissa felt her body taking control of her morals? Had she felt like she failed to properly train herself and wouldn’t make a deserving partner for Grillby?

She must have felt like she had failed everyone and everything she cared about.

“I-I can not speak for the dead, nor do I claim to know what was in her heart,” Frisk looked up, determined while ignoring the tears on her cheeks, “but every follower of my religion knows that killing yourself is the one thing that The Holy Mother cannot forgive. If Alyissa truly believed, like I believe that she did, then she must have killed herself as punishment to herself and to her very soul.” Frisk looked away, “Why she did that, I cannot say. Perhaps she had failed at keeping her body’s instincts under control, failed to properly bound herself and allowed her mind to wonder? All I know is that love celebrated by The Holy Mother and She weeps when we are in pain. She would have never wanted this.”

Papyrus looked like he wanted to say something but Frisk stopped him, raising her hand as she slowly stood up, “I-I don’t want to fight you on this. Not now. You think that I am not deeply disturbed and sadden to discover that I have lost yet another Sister, who chose to kill herself instead of facing this trail?!” She looked away, fists clenched to her side as she whispered, “How am I suppose to be brave enough now?”

“MAIDEN-“ started Papyrus, but Frisk was already making her way out, back to the living room.

She stopped at the archway, looking back sadly, “I’m going to pretend I’m going to bed now. I would appreciate if you would do that same.” She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, “We have a few hours before we have to pretend nothing’s changed.”

~*~

So Frisk lay on the couch, the cloak she had gotten from Toriel gently warming her as she stared at the back of the couch, lost in her thoughts. Sans and Papyrus had passed her hours ago, softly whispering goodnight to her as they made their way up to their rooms, and she was grateful for the silence of the house she had before they would be downstairs for breakfast.

Now they didn't have to watch her as she questioned everything she knew.

She already knew that there was something wrong with this trail; the fact that she and only three others had been brave enough to leave the Ruins was more than proof that she needed to get back home, to give hope to this trail. In all honesty, she had assumed that those who had left before her had some ill fate befallen them at the hands of the monsters…but never did she suspect that falling in love would be reason enough for her Sister to perform the Ultimate Sin. Had she known something Frisk didn’t or was it something wrong with their shared morals, their sense of right and wrong that their shared religion taught?

It made Frisk think about her own shortcomings; to her sin of fantasising about a boy she had liked on the surface kissing her, to the easy she was feeling now in such a morally corrupt environment. None of these monsters truly understood what ‘love’ was. To them, love was who would have them, the one who entertained them and gave them pleasure. A shallow, sinful experience that demanded that one give in completely to their animal side.

Was her becoming okay with Sans’s and Papyrus’s casual flirts a symptom that she was falling further into sin…or was Alyissa’s suicide proof that her Sisters were losing their way, that they were too rigid in their beliefs?

More importantly, which one did Frisk now believe in?

~*~

Papyrus had come downstairs, fully dressed, when it was time to start breakfast, hours later. He had gently patted her arm, asking her if she was okay and if there was anything he could do for her. He hadn’t understood when she had started crying softly, whispering that him asking was part of the problem.

Instead, she had followed him to the kitchen slowly, this time sitting at the table and simply watching as he cooked, which both surprised and disappointed him. Trying to engage her, he had asked questions about what she wanted for breakfast, what she planned to do today and what he could do to help.

Her answers to all those questions had been that she wasn’t sure.

Breakfast with both brothers was a strained affair, with no one talking or making much eye contact, which only further sadden Frisk. After last night, before talking to Grillby, it had felt like she had made progress on that front, but clearly, it hadn’t lasted.

After breakfast, Papyrus, instead of leaving the house to see his clients, had announced he planned to stay home today, making sure that Frisk knew that he was upstairs if she needed him. He had gently placed a hand on her shoulder, offering comforting pats which she had barely felt, before disappearing into his room.

Now she sat back on the couch, flipping through The Holy Text without really seeing it, lost in her mind about what she was supposed to do now.

“hey nun.”

She looked up to see Sans smiling sadly at her, before indicating to the empty spot next to her with a questioning look. When she nodded, Sans sat down heavily, leaning back with both arms resting on the couch backrest.

“I thought you had left already,” Frisk said, honestly struggling to remember much of what had passed for the breakfast conversation this morning.

Sans shrugged, “i guess i will, but i wanted to ask you about something first.”

Frisk looked over at Sans to see him analysing her, carefully. Humorlessly, she chuckled, “I’m afraid I don’t have many answers right now Sans.”

He nodded, but continued anyway, “i guess i want to tell you something then.” He looked up at the ceiling, his gaze far, “do you remember much about what we spoke about how monsters reproduce last night?”

“With magic, right?”

He nodded, before adding, “and do you remember what i said about me and paps?”

“That you’re the last of your kind and how conceiving a child with other monsters wasn’t an option?”  Her brow frowned, “Sans, I don’t-“

He glanced over at her, his expression serious, “it’s basically impossible to find a monster powerfully enough, “ he took a deep sigh, before continuing, “but humans have a powerful enough soul that they would survive and give birth to our children. easily, in fact. it would be just like a normal pregnancy for them.”

“Why are you telling me this Sans?” she asked, her hands covering her heart.

Sans looked sadly over at her, “because i love my brother frisk. i know he’s wanted a kid, a family, ever since he discovered he likes helping people. i also know that he cares for you, so much so that there’s nothing he won’t do to see you happy….even if it means he has to guide you through the barrier himself, never to see you again.”

He sighed, “i know you’re probably going through all your morals right now; it’s obvious by your expression and how you acted at breakfast that a lot of your beliefs are getting questioned right now, but i just wanted to you know that…and to ask you to reconsider leaving.”

“So you thought now would be a good time to ask me to become Papyrus's eventually wife?!? A mother?! The most sacred and holy position in my entire society?!?”

“that’s not it at all.” He turned to face her, his hands resting on his lap, “i’m asking you to consider staying here with us instead. to live here with us, if you wanted to.” He looked away, “to see if you can’t fall in love with my brother eventually and be the family he’s always wanted but could never have.” He looked seriously at her, “i’m asking if you consider saving our race from extinction.”

Frisk shook, her whole body quivering as she absently mindedly shook her head.

Pressing forward, Sans lend towards and picked up the Holy Text from Frisk’s lap, ignoring her flinch.  “something you said this morning, something you quoted from your book, really struck something within me.” He idly flipped through pages, before looking up at her, “true love is selfless and it means one is always prepared to sacrifice for the ones we love.” Sans gently placed the book on the coffee table, without taking his eyes off her. “i love my brother frisk, truly and deeply. he’s my entire world…but i’m no longer his.” Sans looked away, “i’m asking because papyrus will always care for you frisk and i love him enough to want nothing but his happiness…even if that means i must sacrifice my own. even now, he’ll never go back to how he was.” He looked back at her, his expression serious, “you’ve changed him forever, and whether you’re here or not, he’ll always be thinking about you. he’s already planning to stop seeing his clients and he refuses to be with me like we use to.” Sans chuckled sadly, the bags under his eyes briefly becoming more predominant. “we can never go back to how we were before.”

He gently placed a hand on her leg, his eyes nothing but sincere and desperate, “frisk, please. won’t you at least consider it?”

Frisk looked away, whispering “I-I can’t Sans. I-I’m sorry.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, Sans chuckled sadly, pushing himself up. “welp, i had to try at least.” He looked towards Papyrus’s door, turning his back to her. “sorry, paps.” he said, mostly to himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Frisk in silent tears again. Closing his eyes and giving a deep sigh, he opened them and grinned over his shoulder, “guess i’ll see you for dinner tonight then. cya later nun.”

And then he was gone.

Frisk brought up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself as she buried her head in her arms, silently crying in pain and sorrow.

This wasn't supposed to happen! Out of everything she had been preparing for when she first fell into the Underground, having her question what was right and caring for these monsters wasn’t meant to be possible, let alone be effortless and heartbreaking! First Toriel, now Papyrus! How many times must she feel her heart break, to find herself wishing that she could stay and live out her days in love and companionship?

Where Toriel had locked herself away in soul-destroying isolation, Papyrus and Sans were the last of their kin. Sans had just pleaded with her to not allow his race to die out, asking her to stay and see if she couldn’t come to love the skeleton who had brought her so much joy to be with.

But the gift of children, to allow herself to be embraced in such a way…

She could be committing herself to a life underground; not only because she would be unable to pass through the barrier, but because she would be committing herself forever to Papyrus, a monster she had barely know for more than a week?

Such a thing was scandalous and shameful….and terrified her to her core. It felt like she was being asked to choose between her faith and her morals and she just didn’t know what the right answer was anymore.

No, she was crazy to even consider this! Sans must be mistaken; Papyrus and her were just friends, on the path to becoming permanent, life-long friends. The care that Sans saw must only be those of close friends and if she thought about this whole thing like that…she realised that she did care about Papyrus, her best friend who had been trying so hard for her.

She cared so much about him… would it be a sin if she gave her best friend the child he could never have? To save his species?

The Holy Mother holds children in the highest regards; a precious and priceless gift that must be tresured above and before all things. Thinking about a baby skeleton in Papyrus arms brought a sad smile to her own; Papyrus would make an excellent father, and one who would devote himself fully to parenthood. He would treasure the child in a way any parent would aspire to.

However, she didn’t love Papyrus any more than she had come to love Toriel, her fellow Sisters or even The Holy Mother herself. Did she believe that she could come to care for him in a way her heart had never known? What if she never did? What did that mean to her plans?

Then she would move on, leaving her life-long friend and his brother to die eventually as the last skeletons.

Frisk visibly cringed at the very idea.….would she be forgiven if she gave him a child without loving him completely?

If The Holy Mother truly forgives, then surely she could be forgiven for breaking her vows for the sake of this type of love, to save her best friend’s race and to give him the ultimate gift. If she had to, she would plead before the Holy Mother in the next life, standing side by side with her best friend she had broken her vows for and swear they raised their children as properly as any parents in courtships of love had, perhaps even better!

However, the question still remained, what was more important to her? Was it keeping her body and soul pure, of getting back to the surface to bring hope to her fellow Sisters, or Papyrus’s everlasting joy and saving the skeleton race from extinction by giving them the ultimate gift of life?

_'True love is selfless and it means one is always prepared to sacrifice for the ones we love.'_

Making up her mind, Frisk raised herself up from the couch, and looked determinedly at Papyrus’s bedroom door.

~*~

“P-Papyrus,” Frisk called out, knocking on his door, “can-can I come in please?”

Papyrus’s door quickly opened, with Papyrus himself standing in the archway, his expression confused yet hopeful.

“MAIDEN! IF EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? ARE YOU OKAY?! IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN HELP WITH?”

Smiling gently, Frisk nodded, sure that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “May I come in please?”

He nodded and stepped smoothly aside, even as he watched her enter in further confusion.

Frisk made her way over to his bed, sitting on the very edge of it, her hands twisting her sleeves. After a while, she realised that Papyrus was still standing in the doorway, so she patted space next to her on the bed gently.

He sat down even more slowly than she did, paying particular attention to her hands twisting in her lap.

“MAIDEN, WHAT’S-?”

“I-I’ve come to a decision Papyrus,” she said, reaching for her coif. She tugged it off her head before holding it tightly in her lap. “You-you’re my best friend Papyrus, and I’ve come to care for you so much that I-I want to give you something.“ She looked over to see him waiting, “I-I’ve decided that I want to live with you…a-and give you children, to live here as a family.”

Papyrus gaped at her, and it seemed he paled in colour, nearly falling off the bed in his bewilderment.

“WH-WHY?!?” he stammered, staring agape at her.

Frisk looked back to her coif, watching it twist in her hands, “Be-Because I’ve found something more important to me than keeping my vows.” She looked up, her eyes shimmering as she took a deep breath to calm herself, “I’ve decided I want to live here with you and save your race. To give you the family you could never have.” She shakily raised her hand to her neck and began to unbutton her dress, “I-I’ve never been with anyone before, and I’m really nervous, but if you-you’re willing, I’d like my f-first to be with you, Pa-Papyrus-”

No sooner had she managed to pull one arm free of her dress than Papyrus had pushed her back onto his bed, trapping her beneath him. While she gasped at him, startled at the sudden change of gravity, Papyrus had both of his hands running through her long hair, unwinding and uncoiling it through his fingers, his mouth already peppering her lips with kisses. Confused and unsure where to place her hands, Frisk placed them on Papyrus’s chest, her mouth opening up slightly to allow Papyrus’s tongue to meet hers, coiling in her mouth. She stared up into his heart shape eyes, listened to his groans and grunts as one of his hands left her hair and began to pull her other arm out of her dress.

Then he stopped, his face lifting away from her lips as he looked her over.

With a bitter laugh, he dropped his head to the crook of her neck, both hands snaking under her to embrace her into a full hug.

“PLEASE DON’T CRY, MAIDEN.” He whispered into her ear.

Surprised, she whipped at her eyes and stared at the tears she had gathered on her fingers, at a lost for words.

“I-I’m so-sorry Pa-Papyrus! I d-don’t know w-why I’m cr-crying.”

Papyrus shook his head, still nested in the crook of her neck, “YOU HAVE NOTHING TO APOLOGISE FOR.”

“I-I’m just a bit nervous!” She wrapped her arms around his body, “P-please continue.”

But Papyrus was pushing himself up, lifting her up into a hug as they both sat up on the bed. He shushed her, stilling her babbled apologies before she eventually broke down, crying into his shirt.

“I’m so scared!” she cried, “I don’t kn-know why!!”

He stopped gently rubbing her back to pull her away from him, lifting her chin gently to look him in the eye. “DON’T YOU?” he asked, seriously

She shook her head, tears still slowly falling from the corner of her eyes.

Sighing, he hugged her again, before trailing a hand over her chest ribbon, further loosening it as she hadn’t had a chance to properly re-bandage her chest. The touch of his bare-bones tracing her back sent shivers down her spine; the sensation of someone actually touching her back was the first.

“WHERE DID THESE SCARS COME FROM MAIDEN?” Papyrus asked, his face hidden by their embrace.

“Scars?” Frisk tried to reach where his hand was, quickly feeling multiple nicks and tough texture that she could only guess were scars.

“I-I don’t know.” she stammered.

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO CARVE THEM YOURSELF?”

She gasped, pushing herself away from him, “What?! Why would you think that Papyrus?!”

“BECAUSE I WATCHED YOU BATH MAIDEN. WATCHED AS YOU SCRUBBED YOUR SKIN RAW.” His face grew sad, “IS IT SO HARD TO IMAGINE YOU’D ALSO CARVE YOU FLESH UP IN SOME OTHER RITUAL TO YOUR HOLY MOTHER?”

Frisk brought her hands up, covering her chest, “You had no right-!”

He flung his arms around her, burying his head into the crook of her neck once again, “I KNOW AND I AM SORRY! I’LL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS, BUT PLEASE,” he pushed himself way, pressing his forehead to hers and grasping her head between his hands, “TELL ME WHY YOU HURT YOURSELF?! WHY DOES SOMEONE AS WONDERFUL AS YOU HAVE TO SUFFER FOR YOU BELIEFS?!?”

“I don’t suffer Papyrus, and I didn’t give myself these scars!” She tried to look away but Papyrus held firm, “I-I think, when I first fell, I didn’t heal properly.”

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!”

She met his eyes, her expression solemn, “I fell a long distance Papyrus, and I was in so much pain. This nice monster found me and took care of me…bu-but I was so scared of her, I fought back and didn’t eat any of my meals for a very long time. I didn’t allow her to heal me either, not even when I did trust her.”

“B-BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT I SAW? I COULD HEAR THE PAIN IN YOUR VOICE!”

She gently raised her hands to free herself from Papyrus’s grip, “But I didn’t draw blood Papyrus, I was just scrubbing myself thoroughly.”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PAIN?!”

“The pain is a good thing Papyrus! It proves that I’ve kept my vows to myself, and it makes me feel like I’m literally wiping away all my sins from my skin, completely cleansed to start a new day!”

“WHAT SINS?” he asked, huffing, “HOW CAN SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL, LOVING AND WONDERFUL POSSIBLE HAVE SINS?”

She cradled the side of his face, knowing he wouldn’t understand her next words, “My body is sin Papyrus, and steps need to be taken to prevent…impulsive mistakes.”

“LIKE THE DESIRE FOR SEX? TO FEEL THE NEED FOR PHYSICAL INTERMENTCY AND CLOSENESS?”

She looked away, but nodded slowly.

“WHY DID YOU WANT THIS MAIDEN?”

She looked back to see him carefully watching her.

Unable to take his heartfelt concern over her well being, she looked away, quietly whispering, “I told you; you’re my best friend Papyrus and you’ve become more important to me than my vows. I care about you, and I want to give you the family you deserve.”

“DO YOU LOVE ME?” he asked, simply.

She looked up, “I-I. Well, you’re my best friend and-“

“DO YOU LOVE ME?” he asked again, insistent.

There was a pause as they stared into each other's eyes.

“No.” she admitted. 

Papyrus’s shoulder shagged, but still, he placed his forehead on her, gently lowering his arms to her waist, “WELL, I LOVE YOU, MAIDEN. I’VE FALLEN COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU. SO MUCH SO THAT BEING WITH OTHERS NO LONGER GIVES ME ANY PLEASURE.” He raised one of his hands to caress the side of her face, “I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE YOU HAPPY, TO BE THERE TO WIPE AWAY EVERY TEAR AND TO HOLD YOU CLOSE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE…EVEN IF THAT MEANS NEVER HAVING CHILDREN.” He let go of her face and turned away “KNOWING HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT ME, EVEN IF YOU DON’T LOVE ME LIKE I DO FOR YOU.” He looked back at her, serious “HOW CAN I DO ANY LESS FOR YOU? HOW CAN I BE WITH YOU AND ACCEPT SUCH A PRICELESS GIFT WHEN THE IDEA OF BEING WITH ME SCARES YOU?”

“I-I’’ll learn Papyrus.” she mumbled.

But Papyrus shook his head, “LOVE, PHYSICAL INTIMACY, SHOULD NEVER BE SOMETHING YOU FORCE YOURSELF TO DO AND IT ISN’T SOMETHING YOU LEARN.” He trailed a hand along her side, eventually stopping at her hips to press herself further into him, “IT SHOULD LIGHT A FIRE WITHIN YOU, SET YOUR BODY AFLAME, AS EVERYTHING INSIDE JUST WANTS TO BE ONE WITH YOUR PARTNER; AN ALL-CONSUMING PASSION THAT BURNS THROUGH TO YOUR VERY CORE.”

He breathed on her lips, his teeth bearly brushing her lips. “DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW?”

“N-no.”

Papyrus pressed his teeth to her lips briefly, before pushing himself away from her.

“I THOUGHT SO.” he sighed heavily.

Lifting her hands with his, Papyrus looked deeply into her eyes, “I-I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN KEEP MYSELF FROM YOU IF YOU STAY HERE. I-I DON’T THINK I’M STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFY MY DESIRES AGAIN, NOT AFTER TODAY.” He looked away ashamed, “AND I DON’T WANT TO DO THAT, NOT WHEN YOU’RE NOT READY.” He turned back to her, “THAT’S WHY YOU NEED TO DECIDE MAIDEN, BECAUSE IF YOU STAY HERE MUCH LONGER,” he pulled her close, tipping her head back to stare up at him “I WON’T BE STRONG ENOUGH TO LET YOU GO.”

Frisk stared back into his passionate eyes, saw the raging conflict in them. He was telling the truth; he wanted her. Like a dying, dehydrated man wanted water, he wanted her. This wasn’t a silly flirt or an opportunistic hookup; Papyrus’s body was screaming at him to consume her, to consummate his love so absolutely she would never want another person ever again.

And if she was capable of feeling that all-consuming fire herself, she would have gladly given herself to this monster.

But she didn’t, even now, all she felt was mild fear at being looked at so passionately, his emotions were too raw and alien for her to really understand.

 _‘What would it be like?’_ She wondered, _‘to be taken against my will by someone who loved me?’_

It would absolutely destroy their friendship, leaving her with mental scars where she would never trust anyone again, and Papyrus would become so distraught by what he had done that the happy, energetic person she had come to care for would be gone for good.

It was something she just couldn’t bare to let happen, not when she didn’t know if she could ever feel as passionate as Papyrus felt about her, let alone love him more than a friend she was willing to sacrifice everything for.

“I-I have to go.” she whispered, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she watched Papyrus's expression fall.

He gathered her in his arms, her head cupped under his chin.

“I KNOW.” he whispered.

 

Next chapter is called: The path to Damnation


	12. The path to Damnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake! I forgot to include a brief blurb about Toriel giving Frisk the mobile phone! To save you the drama of tracking it, here’s the scene. It comes in chapter 2, during the time that Frisk was interacting with the Ruin monsters
> 
> -She had even given Frisk a spare mobile phone, confusing Frisk as she had to explain exactly it was and what its uses are. However, several practice phone calls later, and Toriel had to concede that Frisk now had a means and knowledge to call her if something went, allowing Frisk to venture alone (even if the maiden barely acknowledge the phone’s presence most times.)-
> 
> Apologises for that….and now that’s fixed, this chapter actually makes sense!

Once the decision to leave was made, any reasons to linger had just felt like excuses; futile attempts to delay the inevitable. Frisk had all the supplies she needed, she had already asked her questions about the upcoming area, and waiting for Sans to guide her, to protect her from monsters, no longer felt necessary.

The one thing she had to admit, with all her time she had already spent in the Underground, was that her people were just wrong about monsters raping people against their will. Even at their most forceful, monsters refrained from forcing themselves on others (it was the idea that there existed an unwilling participant that boggled their minds). No, if she was determined to do this trial properly, to trust and prove that her Holy Mother and her religion had their bases in good intention, no matter what it now appeared, then she had to trust that she could make it home, to see this through to the end.

Besides, she didn’t think she could stand being guided out by a monster who had pleaded her to stay out of desperation on his brother’s behalf. Slipping a letter under Sans door had felt like the poorest of excuses and explanations, a real slap in the face to the monster who may disagree with how she chooses to live her life but had still come to her in his time of need.

She could only hope he would understand her need to go…and how saying goodbye in person was more than she could bare.

Privately, as she watched Papyrus walk by her side, carrying her bag with him as he walked her through the fog and towards the cave entrance that marked the entrance into Waterfall, she vowed that, if she couldn’t get through the barrier, she would return and live peacefully amongst the monsters. Perhaps even settle in Snowdin, in a little cabin of her own.

“MADIEN.”

Frisk looked away from the looming darkness of the cave before her, to see Papyrus looking down at her, his expression forlorn.

Without another word, Papyrus gently placed the bag beside her, before bending down and embracing her, hugging her tightly to him.

She quickly returned the hug, wondering how she had ever felt fear for this sweetheart.

“I-I’LL SEE UNDYNE. I’LL CALL A MEETING, TRAVEL AHEAD AND DISTRACT HER LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET BY.” Papyrus pushed himself away from her, unwilling to let her go just yet, “I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO GO WITH YOU, BUT NOTHING SAYS I CAN’T QUICKLY SAY ‘HI’ TO MY CAPTAIN AND FRIEND!” He finished, brightly.

Frisk thought back on the few times Papyrus had mentioned Undyne, describing his training at her hands as he worked towards being enlisted into her Royal Harem Hunters. His descriptions of her were that of an inspiring person, an excellent captain and loyal friend.

Rather then dwell on the prospect of asking Papyrus to do more to help her, thus making him choose her over his other friend he had known a long time, Frisk wondered aloud, “It’s strange that, even though you’re trapped underground, your king enforces travel bans and assigns specific living areas for you all.”

Papyrus smiled sadly, “WE MAY BE STRUGGLING TO KEEP UP OUR NUMBERS, BUT WE HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH MONSTERS HERE THAT ALL OF US LIVING IN THE CITY WOULD BE JUST UNBEARABLE! NOT MANY MONSTERS CAN TOLERATE THE COLD, LIKE ME AND MY BROTHER CAN, SO WE WERE ASKED TO LIVE HERE WHEN WE CAME OF AGE….PLUS, I HAPPEN TO LIKE SNOWDIN!”

Frisk smiled, “So do I. It just so happens to be the very place I met my very best, life-long friend.”

Papyrus blushed, before quickly hugging her again, tighter than before.

“A SELFISH PART OF ME HOPES YOU’LL BE TRAPPED HERE WITH ME, THAT YOU WON’T MAKE IT PAST THE BARRIER.” He whispered into her ear, through her coif, “GUESS I’M NOT THE GREATEST MONSTER AFTER ALL. NOT IF I CAN WISH SUCH A THING ON MY BEST FRIEND.”

“It’s understandable.” She replied, hugging him, “Neither one of us wants me to leave-”

“AND YET YOU MUST?”

She nodded.

Chuckling sadly, Papyrus pushed himself away from her, quickly fetching out his phone. “I-I’D LIKE TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS.” He looked up at her, “I PROMISE YOU MAIDEN, IF YOU CALL, I WILL RUN THROUGH THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND TO REACH YOU! THE KING WILL BE MAD, BUT I’M SURE HE’LL UNDERSTAND IF I JUST EXPLAIN IT ALL TO HIM!”

“I sure he will.” Frisk said softly, fetching out her phone and handing it to him.

While he added his number to what he was calling an ‘antique phone’, Frisk thought about Toriel, and her opinions on the King. She didn’t like him, that much was obvious, and seemed to think he was the biggest threat to her…but she had also said that the monsters here wouldn’t have understood nor respected her wishes about remaining untouched.

_‘She was right about the understanding part at least. I guess things might have changed enough that the King won’t be as bad as he seems, especially if I trust Papyrus, like I do. Regardless, I’ve got to get through Waterfall first. Waterfall, then Hotlands.’_

Soon, Papyrus was handing back her phone as Frisk shoulder her bag, feeling the added weight of his cooking from last night, the tent she brought a while ago and all her other supplies restocked.

“I-I guess I better go.” Frisk said, pointing to the cave entrance.

Papyrus nodded sadly.

Frisk hugged him for the last time, but this embrace was bittersweet, and finally broke both of their resolves to hold back tears.

Wiping her eyes, Frisk turned away. “G-good bye, P-Papyrus.”

She walked into the dark of the cave, the sound of water flowing was quite nearby.

It was, however, not strong enough to block out Papyrus’s final words to her retreating back.

“GOODBYE….FRISK.”

~*~

Frisk kept walking, her tears had long ago stopped, but the great sadness she had been feeling was still there. To distract herself from her misery, she looked to the floating ice cubes that floated along next to her in a nearby river, dragged along by the unseen current that flowered from Snowdin.

Knowing that the ice, the water and herself had come from the same place, filled her with a greater sadness, but also a determination to see this through, to ensure all this pain hadn’t been pointless.

She had to admit, as she looked around; this cave was quite charming, with the soothing sounds of water echoing everywhere and the cool colours creating a calm atmosphere. While she still wished it could have been any other way with Papyrus, she was at least glad to have discovered this natural beauty.

Before long, the river bent off in another direction and Frisk came to an open area.

Two monsters were talking over by a strange glowing blue flower, with one of the talkers actually being an arm-less child who was talking adamantly about Undyne, but Frisk only had eyes for the outpost she saw, where Sans himself sat under.

If he was at all surprised to see her, he didn’t show it. Instead, he sighed heavily, before grinning at her “heya nun, don’t tell me you’re leaving already?”

Frisk tightened her hold on her bag, “Unfortunately, yes. I’ve already said my goodbyes to Papyrus. I-I left you a letter.”

“i’ll look forward to reading that.” he said, his grin fading slightly before he shrugged and it returned, “whelp, good thing about working at multiple outposts is i get twice as many legal breaks.”

He pushed himself up and away from his outpost, walking around it and towards her. “i’m going to gillby’s. wanna come?”

Frisk shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was force herself to seat with Sans, at Grillby’s, and have to explain herself to him…back in Snowdin.

Sans shrugged. “well, guess i’ll head off then.” He cocked a hand over his shoulder as he turned to leave. “see’ya around nun.”

“Bye…Sans.”

Frisk watched Sans quickly disappearing into the dark, heading towards the direction she had just come from. Feeling very awkward about how that went, Frisk noticed that both monsters had stopped their conversation and were staring blatantly at her. Her embarrassment very much reaffirmed Frisk ducked her head and moved on.

The next area had a flowing waterfall blocking her path, the water running off nearby the cliff and down. Peering over the side, Frisk thought she saw the bottom, but honestly, she didn’t know if that was just what she was hoping to see. Turning her attention back to her blocked path, she noticed that the water wasn’t that deep, the clear water letting her see that the path forward through the water was relatively okay.

Hiking up her dress and carrying her shoes, Frisk crossed the waterfall, gasping as the icy sensation of the clean, crisp water flowed hurridly from one direction and over her bare skin, taking with it all the loose pebbles she kicked up as she walked.

Once safety across, she dropped her dress and put her shoes back on, before once again, moving forward.

The next area was far more open, but with just a single dry path forward, where tall grass grew. To one side was the cliff she seemed to be walking along. To the other side, another shallow river, with another strip of land on the other side of it, this time with natural cave pillars in random spots. Or at least, that was what she thought she saw. While her eyes had long since gotten used to the limited light of this cave, she knew better than to think she was seeing everything properly.

Not seeing any other way around the high grass, Frisk walked into their midst, forcefully pushing her way through and stopping only when she heard a familiar voice.

“H…..HI UNDYNE. I’M HERE ABOUT THAT HUMAN? THE ONE I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER?”

Frisk peered through high grass, looking towards his voice.

There, she was his tall stature, masked in shadows, while and equally tall figure, hide deeper still in the shadows. What little Frisk could see was either a full body suit that was a distinctive blue or her skin, complete with a vivid coil of long, flaming red hair that snaked down her back.

Whatever she looked like, the distance was too great to her hear responses to Papyrus’s loud voice carrying from across the river.

“….I-I DON’T THINK WE SHOULD CAPTURE THIS HUMAN!”

“…HUH? DID I SEDUCE THEM?”

“Y-Y-ES! OF COURSE, I DID!”

“I BROUGHT HER TO THE HEIGHT OF ECSTASY, JUST BEGGING FOR MORE!”

“…..WHAT? WHERE IS SHE NOW…?”

“W-W-WELL, THE THING IS…”

“…NO! IT ISN’T LIKE THAT AT ALL!”

“I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...”

“I FAILED.”

“...W-WHAT?”

“Y-YOU'RE GOING TO CLAIM HER YOURSELF?!”

“BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DO THAT! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT JUST LEAVING HER ALONE?”

“….YES, BUT….”

“...”

“...I-I UNDERSTAND.”

“YES, I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN.”

Papyrus turned and left, taking with him any hope Frisk had for herself about avoiding the captain of the Royal Harem Hunters, the very person who order other monsters to bring her in.

Disheartened, she took a step back, snapping something close by. Seeing the red hair whip around, Frisk crouched low to the ground, holding her breath.

And waited.

After a very long time, Frisk felt it was safe enough to crawl towards the other side of the grass, to keep moving forward. Tentatively, when she reached the edge, she stuck out her head and looked around her, seeing nothing but darkness on the other side of the river now.

Quickly, she moved away from the grass, only to feel a tugging at the back of her dress. Panicked, she turned around but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just the arm-less monster child from earlier.

He breathed excitedly, dancing on the spot, “D-did you see the way she was staring at you?! Looking for you?!? That was-it’s got to be-“ he took a deep, calming breath, before shouting out, “Awesome!”

“Keep your voice down!” she hissed, looking quickly back across the river.

But the child wasn’t paying attention to her, “Man, I just wish she’d look at me like that! Who better to have your first time with than Captain of the frigin Royal Harem Hunters!?” He stared at her, incredulously, “What’d you do to get her attention?!”

“Trust me, I don’t want it.” she replied, hurrying on.

Rather than remain behind, the child ran ahead. “Yes, good idea! Let’s move ahead! Maybe I’ll even get to see her in action again!”

He tripped as he neared the next corner, but before she could reach him, however, he had managed to pick himself up and was already running ahead, disappearing into the dark. Following him, she walked into the next area.

When she walked into the next area, however, the child was gone. Instead of seeing him, Frisk saw another stretch of water blocking her way. As she approached, she saw that it was so deep, she could hardly see the bottom. Not willing to swim across the unknown water, she looked for another way.

A nearby sign hung from the wall, in front of a row of large, strange flowers buds. Approaching the sign, Frisk read:

_‘When a bridge seed is shown love, they will bloom.’_

“Okay.” She said slowly, eyeing the flower buds, guessing these were the bridge seeds. Picking one up, she spoke to it, “I love you.”

The seed remained closed.

Tentilvy, she kissed the seed, watching as it give the barest of shivers.

“That’s not going to work, hot stuff.”

Nearly dropping the seed, Frisk spun around to see a male seahorse monster. The fact it was male was very apparent. Frisk’s blush and her determinedly head held aloft brought a sly grin to the monster, as he slithered closer to her.

“You’ve got to show these guys some proper love, sweet-tits. None of that vanilla stuff.”

Plucking the seed from her hand and ignoring her indigent expression, the monster kept his eyes on her as he whacked the pod with his open palm.

The seed squeaked.

“Oh, you’ve been a naughty little seed, haven’t you?” The seahorse monster purred, trailing his tongue along the entire length of the outer shell.

The seed bust open, wafting the air in a sweet, smelling aroma, pollen sticking to whatever it came in contact with.

Done with it, his chucked the now open flower into the nearby river, where Frisk watched it remain open, floating in the water. Now fully open, Frisk thought it just might be buoyant enough to hold her weight.

_‘Too bad it’s not four times wider, otherwise, I could cross with no problems.’_

Looking over to the seashore, she saw it was flexing in front of her, all of its moments trying to get her eyes to look below its waist. When it saw her looking at him, he grinned, licking his hand sensually, “Two moves, that’s all it takes baby, then you’re in wet town.”

Thinking of an idea, she smiled and approached the muscular monster, “Two moves is impressive, but it’s far more impressive if you could do it in just one, single move.”

The seahorse monster scoffed, slithering over to the other seed, “Oh baby, I was just warming up!” He winked at her, picking up a seed, “Oh, and my name is Aaron. Just so that you know what to scream up at my ceiling later on.”

Aaron licked the entire seed’s casing, his eyes locked on her, as Frisk kept her smile in place. When the seed didn’t burst, however, Aaron looked disbelieving at the seed, before smacking it with his hand again. When the seed burst open, he quickly tossed it next to the other one.

“Still two moves, huh?”

Aaron pushed his wavy locks away from his eyes, “Obviously that seed was just a bit fridged. The next one will probably just open at my mere touch.”

It didn’t, but that didn’t stop Arron from sticking his mouth into the seed’s tip, penetrating the shell with a deep kiss. It took far longer than the first two, but eventually the seed burst open, and he tossed it away. By now, pollen was sticking to his glistening skin, messing his appearance.

“Is it suppose to take that long?” she asked, knowing that she just needed one more.

Not bothering to respond, Aaron plucked the last seed from the soil, shoving the seed’s still wriggling roots entirely into his mouth.

Within moments, and a look of disgust from Aaron, the seed burst open, further covering Aaron in even more pollen.

Victorious, he tossed the flower warily into the river, eyeing her.

“So, what do you have to say now?”

She looked him over, “I say you could do with a shower.”

“Eh?” he looked down at himself, his expression falling as he finally noticed just how covered he was in pollen.

“And I will also thank you for your help sir, and goodbye!” Frisk smiled politely, quickly hopping across the flowers, noting pleasantly that they easily held her weight.

Aaron was left grumbling, his bitter complaints quickly fading as Frisk moved on.

Moving along the path and into the next section, Frisk noticed the same seeds occasionally littering the land, her path once again blocked by deep water.

Knowing the trick to crossing, but just not finding it in herself to hurt something, even if it was for its own pleasure (or perhaps especially because of that), Frisk was looking around the room, searching for alternatives, when her phone rang.

Startled, she quickly dropped her bag to the floor, fetching out her mobile phone.

“Hello?” she answered, not quite sure who she was expecting.

“MAIDEN!” exclaimed Papyrus’s voice, his voice laced with concern, “ARE YOU OKAY? HAS SHE FOUND YOU?!”

“Who’s looking for me?” Frisk asked, wanting to see if Papyrus would answer honestly.

“ER…UM…NO ONE! Y-YES, THAT’S MY ANSWER, NO ONE AT ALL! THAT’S WHY YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT AND YOU SHOULD TOTALLY FEEL REALLY SAFE RIGHT NOW!”

“You don’t have anything to tell me, do you Papyrus?”

“YE-, UM I MEAN, NO! I HAVE EVERYTHING TOTALLY UNDER CONTROL AND THAT’S WHY YOU SHOULD STOP WORRYING AND ASKING QUESTIONS!”

She smiled, “I wasn’t worrying at all Papyrus-“

“GOOD! AND YOU SHOULD KEEP IT THAT WAY!”

“Right.”

There was an awkward pause.

“ON A TOTALLY UNRELATED POINT, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”

Frisk snorted before she could help herself, “You just couldn’t help yourself, could do?” she teased.

Papyrus spluttered, “TH-THAT’S NOT WHY I’M ASKING!”

“Oh, then what are you asking for?”

“….UM…BECAUSE I WAS CURIOUS?”

“…Right. Listen, are you sure you don’t need to tell me something?”

There was another long pause.

“YOU SHOULD GET RID OF YOUR PURPLE CLOAK….OR USE IT IN A WAY THAT COVERS YOUR WHITE DRESS COMPLETELY. EITHER OF THOSE THINGS WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR REASONS THAT JUST MAKE SENSE!”

“…Okay. I will then.”

Another pause.

“*AHEM*, WELL, I’VE SAID ALL THAT I CAN. GOOD LUCK MAIDEN (NOT THAT YOU NEED IT OF COURSE, SEEING AS HOW I’VE GOT EVERYTHING TOTALLY UNDER CONTROL!)”

“Wait, Papyrus?”

“YES?”

Frisk eyed the seeds, quickly gathering them into a pile as she asked, “Can you say something that would make someone orgasm on the spot, complete with the right tone?”

“MAIDEN! IF I KNEW HOW TO DO THAT, YOU WOULDN’T BE THERE RIGHT NOW!”

Smiling sadly, she pleaded, “Please?”

“…OKAY FINE. *AHEM*-”

Quickly, she held up the phone to the seeds.

After just a few moments, all of them bloomed at once, covering her front in sweet smelling pollen.

~*~

Saying goodbye to Papyrus (who was still really confused, but also wanting to know how successful he had been), moving flowers into place and putting away her cloak (least it kept it from get ruined as well from the sticky pollen), Frisk left the area behind her and into the next. There, she quickly met some sort of bucket monster, with a fake looking duck floating inside. It had asked if it could clean her and Frisk, feeling sticky from all the pollen still on her front, quickly agreed, ignoring the sounds of pleasure the monster made as it cleaned her, its vulgar language of how she was a dirty girl and it was going to clean her. When she felt clean enough, she told the monster about Aaron, who quickly left to find him, leaving Frisk to finally take in the area and to repress her shudders.

The area was stunning, with beautiful crystals forming from the ceiling. A telescope was nearby, and Frisk wandered over to it, using it to look more closely at the crystals, far above her.

They were even more breathtaking close up, but something was wrong with the lens. She thought it might have been words, so she moved the telescope to look at a particularly bright patch in the ceiling.

Indeed there were words. Words that read, _‘I’m checking out your ass.’_

Smiling, Frisk left the telescope where it was, and moved on.

She walked upon a wooden bridge, its supporting beams embedded deep into the water below her. A rock wall ran along with the bridge, with ancient plarcks and writing appearing every few steps. The words were just legible, and very similar to the type of scripture that appeared in the original Holy Text, back at her temple.

Reading them to herself, Frisk travelled to the other side of the bridge.

_‘The war of humans and monsters. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed like they had nothing to fear? We loved them, and many of them loved us in turn. And yet many did not. They feared us. That fear quickly turned into hate, and the humans, in turn, turned to hate us. Why don’t humans understand that the soul, mind and body are linked? Even separated, they remain linked. We monsters know this; our existence is based solely on the strength of our souls, and to interact with us, both our minds and our bodies, is to directly interact with our soul. Yet the humans didn’t understand this…couldn’t understand this. All they could see was a monster embracing a human lover’s soul, sometimes absorbing it when the bound was strong enough. All the humans could then see was a dead human body, and war soon followed. The cruellest irony is that it was they, not us, who killed that human. By destroying the new creature born of love, when a monster and human embrace for the last time, they were, in fact, destroying the human’s bounded soul, kill two with a single deadly strike.’_

Frisk stared at a beautiful picture of a powerful looking monster,  ghost-like image of a human and a similar looking monster hovering just behind the powerful monster. That monster was the picture of contentment, of love and happiness. She had never beheld such a seral expression before.

“Hum dum diddly da, can I carry you across the river?”

Frisk looked away from the picture, to see a long boat with a cat's winking face at its figurehead, a cloaked figure standing at the back of the boat.

A pitch black hand extended from the folds of the cloak, offering her a hand.

She couldn’t see its face, couldn’t begin to guess what this creature might be thinking. She felt nothing from it; her experience not unlike interacting with a portrait.

It was a chilling experience.

“No-No thank you.”

The hand was not removed.

“There is only one way to cross, and that is by boat.” It said, simply.

“Wh-what would you want for such a service?”

“But to simply talk to you, as we sail to the other side.”

Frisk looked past the cloak figure, to see as far as she could. She could not see the other side.

“Why not call a friend, and ask them if my boat is safe.”

Thinking that was a good idea, but reluctant to admit it, Frisk dropped her bag and fetched out her phone again.

“M-MAIDEN! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! IF I KNEW I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO SPEAK TO YOU THIS OFTEN, I WOULD HAVE ONLY BEEN DEVASTATINGLY SAD!”

Feeling that particularly comment in her heart, Frisk asked instead, “It’s nice to hear you again too, but I’m calling because I’ve just met a monster on a boat, who wants to help me across to the other side?”

“OH! THE RIVER PERSON! THEY OFFER SERVICES TO ALL THE MONSTERS UNDERGROUND! IN FACT, THAT’S HOW I MET UNDYNE SO QUICK!”

“You’ve met Undyne already?”

“UM…ER…*GASP* I THINK MY KITCHEN’S ON FIRE! I MUST GO NOW!”

Smiling, she looked down at her phone, Papyrus having already ended the call.

Seeing not alternative, and feeling better with both Papyrus’s familiarity and knowing this monster’s name, Frisk pulled her bag back on, and took the offered hand.

River Person guided her safely to the middle of their boat, before the boat began to steer and turn towards the other side, taking a leisurely pace.

“Thank you for taking me across the river. Tell me, is this all that you do all day?” Frisk asked, turning to face the cloaked monster, who might be watching her (it was hard to tell without eyes).

They didn’t respond.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Still nothing.

Feeling tense, she offered her hand, “My name is Frisk.”

River Person looked at her hand, before looking back at her. “I know.” It said, simply.

“H-how?” she asked, bring her hand back to her chest, clutching her hands in tension.

River Person didn’t respond.

Now fully unnerved, Frisk turned back around, wishing the approaching side would get here quicker.

“Hum dum diddly da, mother was so kind to trapped monsters. Too kind, perhaps.”

Frisk quickly turned around. “D-did you just call me a mother?”

She expected no reply, which is why, as it firmly nodded its head, her heart sized up with dread.

She quickly turned around, bringing her legs up to her chest, “Well, I am not a mother, and I don’t plan to be for a very long time.”

The River Person chuckled softly for the rest of the entire journey. They were still chuckling as the boat gently collided with the dock on the other side, as Frisk quickly stood up on a boat that was far too stable on the water. As Frisk speed walked away from the River Person, without so much as a backwards glance, she could still hear their echoing giggles, floating across the now impossible dark waters.

So focused on escaping that echoing laughter, she didn’t immediately notice a magical whip wrapping around her middle, pulling her back onto the ground.

Panicking, she followed the whip’s length, saw it reacting to the other side of the river that ran along the bridge’s edge, to Undyne and her sharp, predatory smile and her one, slitted yellow eye.

Pulling the whip away from her, startling Undyne at her actions, Frisk quickly stood up and ran for her life.

“Get back here!” screeched the fishy monster, the air cracking around Frisk as she could only guess Undyne was summing more whips, trying to get her from in between the stone pillars on the other side.

The only things that was saving her was the erratic path the bridge was taking; the water was still really deep and Undynee appeared hampered by pillars, preventing her from getting a clear shot.

That didn’t stop the stinging pain her arms and legs felt, the whips tearing up her dress with each successful strike. One particularly successfully strike grabbed her coif, tearing if off from her head before falling into the water, quickly sinking from sight.

Frisk’s only response was to run even harder.

There was a brief pause as the whipping sounds ended, but Frisk knew better than to slow down and ask questions. Instead, the bridge was straightening out, leading into a patch of high grass.

Desperate, Frisk dived in and made herself as small as possible, trying desperately to control her breathing as she prayed to The Holy Mother to keep her safe and hidden.

She didn’t have long to wait, as Undyne’s revealing metal armor gangled with each step, announcing each step she took.

Closer.

Closer.

 

**Close.**

Frisk stared up at the searching monster, her heart-shaped eye patch on the side that Frisk was hiding on.

She continued to pray, hoping Undyne couldn’t hear her humming-bird heart.

With a violent lung, Undyne reached right for her!

Frisk could only close her eyes, bracing for the impact.

…

It didn’t come.

Unclenching, she looked up to see Undyne was holding aloft the armless monster child from before, his face of adoration.

“H-Hello Undyne.”

She dropped him, before turning and walking away.

“Aw, Undyne! Don’t leave! I’m your biggest fan!!”

Undyne didn’t respond, and soon, her and her footsteps retreated back into the darkness.

Frisk let go of the breath she had been holding, picking herself up from the ground as she stood on shaky feet. Wobbling slightly, she walked out and away from the grass, barely aware of what the child was saying, literally dancing with joy. She merely watched, passively, as he ran forward again, tripping on nothing before picking himself up, disappearing into the dark.

As Frisk came into the next clearing, she spied another blue, glowing flower and a plate of cheese, resting on a table and encased in crystal. Dropping her bag to the ground, Frisk sat down against the wall in between the two things, noticing all the tears on her dress and the stinging small cuts on her arms and legs.

Groaning, she rested her head on hand and felt her hair that had long since fallen from her bun, her coif no longer in place holding it back.

Pulling her legs in, Frisk cried softly into the glowing dark and called it a day.

 

Next Chapter is called: Darker than Sin


	13. Darker than Sin

Frisk woke to the sensation of being gently lifted and guided out of her tent, hours after she had set up camp and finally fallen into a fitful sleep. Still dazed and sleepy, she passively watched as her body hovered from the ground, the force that lifted her gently moved her body into a standing position, still above the solid ground. When she groggily looked around her, she spied what looked like her body, still sleeping under her cloak before her vision was obscured by the tent as she phased through it.

“What’s…what’s happening…?” she asked, in a voice that made no sound.

The force that held her began projecting peace, with underlying tones of desperation and great, strained effort.

Frisk could feel her mind clearing slowly, sharping at a pace that had little to do with waking up. It was in this state that she observed her soundings, watching as a plain, grey door in the middle of a hallway came into view. She expected she would phase through this door as well, so it was rather jarring that it opened at her guided approach, revealing nothing but empty darkness from an endless void.

A stab of fear gave her strength and helped clear her mind as she tried to break from the guiding force that had her. Her progress to the door slowed, but didn’t stop, as the force continued to project peace upon her, but now more forcefully; louder and stronger than before.

In terror, Frisk felt herself pass the threshold into that impossible dark void that lay beyond the door, her senses numbing instantly as her flailing legs touched the dark and disappeared from sight. She made one final, desperate grab for the door frame, watched as her hands passed through it, before the door closed behind her and she was dragged into nothingness.

~*~

Everything had already happened, and yet she waited for it all to start. Time was an illusion, but that didn’t matter because she could no longer see illusions.

There was no sight, no sound, no taste, no smells.

Nothing to feel or to think.

No sense of gravity, of temperature, of self- worth or even self.

She…she no longer existed.

How could anything exist when there was nothing but the void? The moment anything existed, the void took it and diluted it.

She was like a drop of warm water in the sea; quickly absorbed by something vastly greater than her and all she ever represented.

She was now one with the nothingness.

“͝No̶w, ̴that̢’s ͠no way ̶to ̸ţhįnk o҉f y̡ou̴rself. ͠Y̧ou̢ m̧at̕t͠er̵,͘ ͝more th̡an ͏y̷ou҉ ̡can k̢now̕.”

_‘Wh-what….?’_

“F҉oc̡us ̡o̸n͘ ͘this̴; y̷ou̴ thi͏nk͏,̸ the͟ref̧or̨e̛ ͜yo̵u ex͘is͞t.”̛

_‘…I…I’m thinking…?’_

“҉Ye͟s.”

_‘….I…exist?’_

“E͞xcel̵le̛nt̷!̨ Fo̧cu̷s o̵n tha̵t.̴”͝

She…existed.

“W͝r̵o̴ng̨.̴ Y̸o̴u do̢ e̷x̕i͝st. Cu͞rr͢ently̵.҉ ̛W̛ha͢t ̢is̶ ͞th͏e ͠la҉st ̷th͝i̡n͠g ̶y͠ou̴ rem͡e͝mbe̛r͜?”̕

“I-…I don’t know!” she sobbed without sound.

“P͘e̛rh̢aps ̡t͟h̷a͘t ̢w̡as̢ ̛too b͘i̧g.̨ S̷o̷m͠e̢t͟hin͢g ̸sma҉l̢l̛e͜r perh̢a͠ps͝…yo͏u c̨a҉lled ͏y̸o͜u͡rsel͝f̕ ‘̕s͏h͠e’͟.”

“….I did?”

“̧Y͏es,͞ ̵no̶w̸ t̡ell ̛m͡e ̢w̷h̡y.”

“…Because I am a female.”

“A͜s o͡p̧po͡se ̸t̷o wha̛t?”

“……A male….”

“Co̧rre͟ct. Now, wh̡a҉t a̛re̛ the͟ diff͠ere̡nce͠s ̢be͜tw̧ee̵n y͟o̶u̷ and ̷a̢ ̕mal̴e?”

She blushed.

“W͝h͠y ̶ar̷e͢ ̛y̷ou̵ b͟lus͠h͝ing͝?”

“Be-because that’s rude!”

“W͞hy̡?”

“…I-I don’t know…”

“Foc̵u͞s ͝o͏n ͝th̸at ̵feel̛in͡g̢,͘ tr͘ace͟ ̵i͡t̴.͞ Whe̷r̕e ͜d͡oe͝s̛ ͜it̸ ̡lea̢d?͢”͢

She focused on the shame and embarrassed feeling, till the image of a village with statues appeared.

“I̷ş th̸is͘ v͟il͞l̡ag͢e͟ s͠upp̡o҉se t̨o b̸e ͏e̛m͡pty̸?”͝

“…No. People live here.”

“͠W̸ha̶t̴ ̨do ̡the̶y̢ lo͠ok li͢k͝e?”̢

“…Like me? But different?”

“͘W͘hat do ̡yơu͠ ̨l͞oơk l͜i̡ke̷?͏”

She thought about it. She remembered a face that always looked back at her on shiny surfaces, her hands that brushed her long hair out of her face, and they both appeared. She thought about her arms, legs and feet, and her hands traced them into existence. She thought about her body and it appeared as well, but she realised it was wrong to see it like this, so her hands and arms covered her body.

“Do y͠ǫu usua͡lly ͝covȩr ̨you̶r̷s͞e̵l͞f͏ l͘ike ͘that?”̨

“N-no…something’s missing….something different yet apart from my body?”

“̡D͠esc͘ri̡b̢e̴ it.”

“….Something long…flowing…tight in some places, loose in others.”

As she described it, her hands brushed over fragments of the thing she lacked a word for, till it blazed clear into her mind, and her dress appeared as it had one the day she finished making it; whole, clean and untorn.

“T͠he͞re y҉ou are.͠” the strange voice purred. “͏N̢ow f͡or͘ a͞ n͠ame̴…̸wh̷o ar͠e ̸you?̛”͜

She looked away from her floating body, adrift in the void, and tried to see but she could not tell if her eyes were closed or she was blind! Perhaps she could never see! Maybe-!

“Focu͘s. Des̵cri͡be a͏ ̨per͜son͝ wh̨o ̛liv͏es ͠in̛ th͟a̢t͏ v͞illag͏e͠.”̷

“The village?”

“Yes, th̛e empt̡y̡ ̴v͟i̷l̵la͏g͝e w̸i͡t̡h̕ s̛ta͟t̨ųes? ̕Who ̸l̵ive̛s͢ ͝t͢h̢e҉r̡e̕?”̢

“…My Matron.”

“̴What w҉as̡ ̨sh͠e l͟i̛k̴e?͝”

“………Kind, caring and devoted to our beliefs.”

“͝What̕ ̸d͡i͜ḑ th̛i̸ş ̵womaņ ca̕l̨l҉ ̵yo̵u͡?”͞

“…Frisk.”

In a blinding flash, red light poured out from her chest and Frisk was restored, gasping for breath she did not need as she felt the numbing sensation kept at bay by the edge of the red light. Looking down, she saw the light coming through her body, from a red heart that pulsed within her. In panic, she watched as the heart quickly increased its pulsing speed, quivering around her chest.

“What is this?! What’s going on?!” she cried out, staring in agape at the heart as she both tried to flee it yet was unwilling to touch it.

She felt solid hands gently hold her flailing hands above her head, and she looked high above to see a slanted smile and cracked eye-less sockets of a strange skull.

The creature grinned at her and spoke, “̕Do͘ ̕n̶o̡t ̴b͟e ͘afrai̛d. Wh̨at̶ ̸yoų ar͠e s̴ee̶in̴g͝ i͠s͏ just͞ ͜y̷our̴ ̸so̕ul.” as the hands on top of her own gently guided them to her chest. She noticed the strange hands had a large hole in each of their palms, thinking that they felt strangely familiar. She was just grateful to be able to feel the sensation, still desperate to avoid going back to how she had been before.

The strange skull moved down, lowering itself along with its hands, before moving back slightly as the hands left hers, coming to rest somewhere below the skull, almost how she would suspect a person would leave their hands hanging from their sides…if this creature didn’t lack a body she could see.

“M-my soul?!”

“Brȩath.” The creature encouraged.

Frisk kept her hands to her chest, noting that her hands did not block any of the red light. Feeling her panic raise again, she took the creatures advice and took long, deep breaths, keeping her eyes locked on the slanted smile and cracked sockets.

Eventually and very slowly, the light dimed, retreating back towards her.

“The darkness-!” she exclaimed, fearing to go back to how she had been before.

“͟-C͞an ̕n͡o͏ lo͜n̨ge͡r͏ ̡t͢ouch̶ y͠ou͢.̸ Not as̷ ͘l̕onģ ̨a͞s y̴o̵ư ̷r̢emem̛b̸e̷r̴ ͢w͢ho y͠ou ̴a̛r҉e.”̛ The creature approached her, stooping its head. “Brȩath.”

Shakily, Frisk struggled to keep her breathing regular, struggled to stop her whole body shaking that had nothing to do with the temperature she still couldn’t feel. More slowly than before, the light continued to dim as her breathing became more regular. As she could feel herself calming, the heart within her settled as well, pulsing a steady, constant beat that was oddly calming to see. Focusing on it, Frisk eventually watched as the light the heart emitted dimmed and disappeared behind her steady chest.

She looked up to see the creature beaming at her, its smile still lopsided.

“Who are you? she asked, trying to move away from it.

The smile fell slightly, before it back up, “My ͟ņa͏me ̷is f͡o̡rgoţt͜e҉n b̕y҉ ͏e͘v͘e̵ryo̡ne̢;̨ my͠ ͏v͢e̷ry ͢exi͟sten͞c͟e̡ er̵a̶s̶e҉d ̡wi҉th̸ n͞o͝thi̵n̛g͟ b̕ut̕ ͢t̷h̸ę s̵m̨a̶lles̛t̛ ̡of͡ fra̴g͢men͝t͢s şc͘a͞tte͡red thro̧uģh ͏the ͡winds̴ of t͢ime ̸as ̸p͢roo̧f̸ th͠ąt͝ I ev̵e͞r e̷xi̕sted.” ̨A hand raised to the area Frisk would have expected to see someone’s chest, rather than the void he seemed to be a part of, “̶B͝u̶t̡ I ̷re̵m̵embe͡r̵ my̡ nam̴e ̷wa̸s on̵ce͠ ̨G͡a͘s҉t̢e҉r,͞ R̸o͝yal sc̢ieņt͠ist̶ ̵t̡o ̷tḩe K̢i̡n҉g̸ o͜f͝ the͡ ͟Ųndergro͏und̡.”̛

“A grand title.” She said, uneasy by the idea of such a thing happening, “And where am I? How did I come to be here?”

Gaster’s eyes continued to watch her, analysing her. “̧Y̢ǫu̶ a͡r̶e ̵curr͡ęnt͠ly i̕n wh̶at ̨i͟s ap҉p̡ro҉p̸ria͢tel͘y kn̢o̴wn a̶s̡ ͢T͢he҉ V͟o̸i̴d.͡ I̵t is ̛a ͡pl͘ace̛ t̡ha̢t ̸ex̢ists wh̴e҉re ͞ex͜ist̸e͞ņce҉ i̕t͝s̵elf͟ ca̴n͟n͢ǫt.“ he sighed, “Ąnd yo̧u w͟e̛r̕e͞ ͠brou͝g͝ht ̷herę ͝b͡y̧ me.”͠

She gasped, trying to back away but found she couldn’t move in any direction, “You-you brought me here?!” She looked around, her desperate attempts to escape increasing as the red light began to bleed through her chest yet again, “Why?! For what foul purpose-“

“Brȩath.” Gaster insisted.

But Frisk was beyond listening, desperately struggling to have some agency of her movements as she still hung suspended by nothing, “Realise me demon! The Holy Mother protects me always, no matter what foul realm you have dragged me to!!”

Gaster sighed heavily, before his eye-less sockets blazed with magenta light and he clasped his hands. The void was pushed back as a white box expanded past Gaster’s hands, passing through him and Frisk, harmlessly. As it passed through her, Frisk noticed in her clenching posture that gravity had returned to her, if nothing else. Free to move again, she backed up and away from this creature, whose eyes still focused on his clasped hands as the room continued to expand. Now that the creature was no longer in the void, Frisk could see him as he was; a bowed creature that had more in common with an upstanding slug than a man. His body had the same colour of the void, but it dripped and sagged in seemingly random directions, despite the new gravity.

As if sensing her looking at him, Gaster’s eyes moved away from his clasped hole hands and the room stopped expanding. Once his hands unclasped, he appeared to stand taller as he raised a hand up and the blackness of his body raised up with the motion, cocooning him in a writhing mess.

Frisk backed up in fear, till she felt her back collide with a wall that gave at her pressure. Looking behind her, she could see nothing but the void, saw how it was trying to press through.

She quickly pushed herself away, and looked back at Gaster.

Where once stood a bowed, goopy creature made of the seemingly same indescribable matter that the void was made out of, was a towering, formidable figure. Magenta eye lights remained in his cracked eye sockets, which watched her take his appearance in over half-moon glasses, a playful smile twisting his sly grin. His hands were clasped behind his magenta lab coat, whose coattails flared out and up into sweeping curls a few feet from the ground. His matching coloured turtle-neck shirt peeked out from a buttoned vest, which sat over long, tight-black pants. His incredibly thin legs did not end at feet, but rather merged into his own shadow. A shadow, Frisk noted, that existed without a light source as she herself was not casting one.

He approached her, his hand moving out from behind his back and extended towards her. As he walked to her, Frisk watched how he did not need to lift his feet; he appeared to glide effortlessly across the ground.

Frisk backed up further, closer to the void, “St-stay back!”

Gaster slowed, his hand falling to his side.

“Yo̷u a̛r̡e af̕raid ̛of ͡me.̸”̧

She pulled her legs closer to her body, “Of course I’m afraid of you! You’ve kidnapped me, dragging me to a place I don’t understand and you appear to be all powerful here! I am at your mercy and I fear what your intentions are for me!”

He backed up, apparently stunned, before looking away, “̵U̢n͠d͜e̴r̕s҉t͞an̸dąbl͢e̕.̨ ̶T͝ha͏t f̷e̢a̴r ̴ơf ̶your͢s.̧”

He gestured to a wall, where a door appeared, “̛Yo͝u̸ wer͘e nev͘e̡r͝ ͢t̢ŗa̕p̡pe̵d͢ ̛he͢r̵e͏,̢ ͏my de̛a҉r͘. ̸The̷ ex̡it wa͡s a̛lw͡ays ̵h̵eŗe͝ ̡for͢ you͡, fo̵r͏ ͡y҉o͢u ҉c͡ǫn̸tin̨u̕e to e̸x͢is̡t ̛i͡n that͜ ŗea͠l͟m ̛an̷d҉ ̢s͘o ͢n̕ever ̢h̵av̸e ͠to̴ fear̸ ͜be͡i͝ng ̧trappeḑ an͞d for̕g̡o͘tt̴e̸n͏ he͏r̷e͢…̶un͡like m͜y̨se̶lf̷.”

Frisk slowly pushed herself up from the ground, her eyes darting between the door and Gaster's bowed head.

“T-trapped?” she asked.

He nodded, crossing his arms and continued to look away from her.

“For one trapped, you appear to have remarkable power over this realm.”

He chuckled sadly, turning to look at her over his half-moon glasses, “͘I͟s͞n'͠t̵ ͟i̕t ̸a̸m̢azin͘g ̧wh͏at͞ ̕fee͜t̵s̵ ͡we̛ are ̕ca͟p̡a̵ble of̧ ҉when we͘ ͢a͜re ͜d̨e̷s̵p̨e͞r҉a̷ţe̷?”͡

“Desperate?”

He nodded again, tucking his hands behind his back, “I ex̕is͞t enou͏gh ̸th̴at͡ ͡I ̢am ̸a̸b͡l͠e͢ to r̵e͠m͡ai͠n͝ whol͠e̸ en͡ou̢gh to ̶fo̶rm̸ ̷a s҉h͞ado̶w҉ ͡of͢ w̨h͏o͢ ͏Į ̨o͘n͟c͡e ̶w̷a͡s͘.” He looked intently at her, “But w̴h͘en I ҉ar̕rived ̡h͢erȩ,̷ ̕I ̡wa̵s le͝s̴s ͞t͞han̶ wha̴t you͜ ̧a͢re ͝no̴w̴, ̨lost̢ in̨ the̶ ̴void wit̵h ͜no͞ one̴ t̛o҉ guid̸e͡ ͝me ̧ba͠ck to ͘a͡ ͠think͏inģ ̕cr͏eatuŗe̡. I̷-I ca͝n̸n͘ơt ҉b̴e̴gi͢n̡ ̢t͏o҉ ̶des͡cŗi̸b̛e͠ wh͠a͜t t͡hat͟ ͢w͏a͏s͞ ҉like, ̷bưt҉ I f̸eel̕ ͏like ̕you ̕do̕ ͠un͝der͢s̷tan͝d ̨wha͢t I ͢m͟ea҉n.”͜

She shuddered but nodded; she had no idea how long she was adrift in the void or how long it took to get her how she was when Gaster found her, but she knew she was truly lost.

He gestured to himself, “͜Due̴ t͏o my̷ ̵f͢r͞agmen͠t̵ nat͡ure an͘d͠ ̛my͘ ̧ęxposure̵ to͜ th͜ę ͜void,̕ ̢I a͏m̨ n̨ow ͜fo͏rev̕e͘r o̕n͜e̛ wi͘th̴ t̵h͞e͘ void̢. ̕I h͞av̡e p̛ow̢er ͢o͢ver ͜i͠t to ̷an ex҉tent,̕ a҉n͞d t̸hat͢ ͝p͏ower̡ ͝g͏rant̛s̛ me̴ gr̢ea͜t abi̵l̨ities̢,̵ bưt͢ I am̵ şt̨ill̷ t̷r̢a̸pp̧ed̢ ̨b͟y͘ it͜.”͜

“So why am I here?” Frisk asked, moving towards him, “And why was bringing me here an act of desperation?”

“I̕n͜ ̵my c̛ur͞r͢e͜nt̵ fo͞rm,̢ I ҉h͟a̕ve ̢v̧e͡r͟y̢ ̕l͟it͟tl͟e po͏we͡r o̢r in̷flu̧ence out̡ ther̵e.̡” He gestured to the door, “̵It ͏took ̢a̛ll҉ ͢of ̨m͘y wi̶ll a̕nd my͟ ͘ne͜a͠r҉ sa͢n̶ity to͏ b̛r͠i̡ng͠ you he҉r̷e.̛ ̡But ͢w̕hen̡ ̵I͘ ̢f͜el͝t y̵ou ̴c̴l̢o̴se,͢ ag̵a̕ins҉t͝ ͜a҉l̵l ̶o͡d̴d̢s̕ and̴ ͝l̨ǫgist͢ic͟al ҉s̷e̵n̵se ҉tha͜t ͢this ͜pl̡a҉ce̕ is ͢eve̵n ͢c͜a͞pab͜l̴e of͏ ͡depth͡ ͏and̶ di̡st҉an͟c͏e, ̛I ͝kne͞w ̵I ͜had͏ t͘o ̢try.̶ O̷n͢c͟e here,̡ ̧aft̛er r͢e̷stori͝ng my͏şel̛f enough t̶h̵at ͏I ̢co̴ul͝d ͜he̢lp̧ ͞y̵ou, I͘ guide͢d͟ yo̵u ̕b̷a̛ck ̴to ͘y̛o͠u̡ a͠s̷ you̶ a̸r҉e͘ ҉now͡,̧ ͜d͠id I͟ n̴o͟t̶?”

Frisk folded her arms, “I don’t feel like I should be grateful that you saved me from a place you brought me to in the first place.” She looked at him hard, “You still haven’t answered my question. Why am I here?”

There was a long pause, as Gaster continued to analyse her.

“͟T̛o̕ help͢ yo̶u…͢in a ̢w͞a̕y͜ th̕at o͘nl̵y ̴I ̶can.”

“Help me?” she asked, confused.

Gaster glided to a far wall, looking out into the void, “͏Thi̵s͠ pl͏ace̕ is̴ ̧b̸o͟t͜h ̨the ̸being̷ an̴d end of a̸ll̨ t͘ḩįngs;̴ ev̕e̡rythi̷n͞g th̡a͠t̴ e͡v̧e͏r͝ e͞xis͞ted͞ ̷st͘art͜s h҉e͡re ̨an͘d ev͠en̢tua̴lly͞ r̡e̕t͡u̢rņs.̵”͟ He turned and smiled as Frisk walked to stand by his side, “Eve͞n̕ t̶i̸m̧e.”̴

“Time? You’re speaking about seeing the future, aren’t you?”

Gaster smiled, “͝Time ̛i̷s͘ ̕as҉ ͜m͘u͏c̡h̸ ̧of thi͡n̷g ̡th͢at͟ exi̸s̴t̷s̴ ̶as ҉a̷ c͞h̵ild’s to̕y̸ or͘ a̶ book̕;͟ b͞o͞th͡ c͟an̡ ͘b͏e s̵ęen̵ a͞nd͡ ͝understood cle͟a̕r͝l͝y wh͝e҉n͢ you vie̛w̢ th͘e͠m̕ ǫbj̴e͘ct̕iv҉e̢ly. ̛W͡h͟en ͠I͝ exis͢ted̴ p͠ro͏peŗl̵y, I̕ t͏ho̢ugh͡t ͟tha̢t ̨ti͟me was a ͘t̶hi͞n̕g̵ t͢hat ͢m̶oved eve͏r̡y̴th̴ing ar̸ound ̕me͝ fo͟rw͏a͟r̢d, ̴t͡hat͢ ̕įf͟ ͠I ̧k͢ne̕w w͏haţ w͢as g͝oi̸n̷g t̸o h̵app͘e͟n,̛ ̸Į c͠o̵u̵l͞d ͏ch͘an̸ge it͝.͢ ̸What I ͘d̵id not̡ ̶u͝nd͏erstan͏d was that ̕I͜ ͢wa͝s̴ v̶ery̸ ͝mu̶c͘h̴ a̶ ̕p͠art ̛ǫf͏ ͡the ̧t̢i͠me ͢t͝ha̡t͜ e͞xis̶ted ͡a͝rou͏n̡d̢ ̛m̛e, an̢d n̴o͘t̨ t͜ŗuly ̕ca̸pab͟le̷ o̢f s̴e̕e̡in̕g it͜ ̸o͝bj̨ec̡ţi̛ve͞ly.”͘ ҉He turned to look at her, his hand pressed to his chest, proudly, “͝I wa͡s̡ w͟o͝rk͠ing͞ ͘o͝n̢ ͝a̡ ͝m̢ac͏h͘i̴n̷e t̶ha͞t ͞w͞ould h͡a҉r̸ness͡ ̶t͜he͝ ene̕r̢gy̧ ąn͘d̢ ̴ma͝gi͞c of͢ a ͜si̶n̶gl̵e̛ m̵on҉s͜ter ͏acr̴o͝s̷s͠ i͟nf̷in̶itę ̸ti̶melin̕es̡, t҉h͘u̡s c̕reati͢n̕g҉ more ̨th̕a͢n̡ ͜en҉ou͞gh ̸m̧agi͜c͢ t͏o keep ͢o̸ur͘ ̵p̸opula̧t̷i̕o̴n ̸ali̴ve̴ ͡d͏o̢w͠n ͢her͏e͝ a͠n͟d ͢p͞erh͠a̕p͟s ev̵en e͜n͠ough en̶er̢gy t͞o͘ b̨l͜ast ͡th͢r͞o͘u̷gh̡ ̕t͡he͟ ͞ba̷rr͡ie̷r ͟that͏ ke҉eps ͢us̡ ̴i͡n.̛” His expression fell, “̡I ̢s͝ucceȩd͞e̵d͞,͢ ͡of co͢ur͏s̵e, but҉ ̧I also͠ d͟isc͟ove̸r͘ed͡ t͝h̢e ͏v̷oid;͞ ̕t͡h͘e͠ ̢i̢n̴fi̕nit͢e nothi̶n͢gn̸ess҉ ͘t̶ha̴t ̡separa̸ted t̵he̢ al҉t͜e͡rna̧t͝i͡v̸e ̕unive͝rs̶e̵s ͢a͢n̵d̴ t҉ime̕l̴i̢n̴ęs.”̸

“I-I don’t understand.”

He thought about it, his hand raised to his mouth, “Hm͟m, ̵con͡s̨ide͠r͏ ͝wha҉t̵ I ̢di҉d a bi̢t̨ ͟like a ͟person who ̵liv̛e͟d ҉in a͞nd ̵be͞cam͠e ̨aw̶ar͠e t͞hey ͘were̸ i̴n ̶a̶ ͘b͢ǫok͜?͢ I̡ ͘be̕came͢ ̸awa͢r̷e tḩat̛ th̷ere ̢w͘e̢re o̕t҉he̴r͡ books̛,͟ ͏r̵i̷g̴h҉t ͘next͘ ͘ţo͝ th͢e͘ book I ҉l͝ivȩd ̡in̴ ̕and ̨tho̵u͢ght̨ ̢I ̧coul͜d ͞r̵e͡a̵ch͘ t͘h̛e͝m͘ b҉y̡ ̷pu̧nch͠ing ̧a ho͜le t̵h̸r̴o͏ugh th͏e p̢a͘g̴es a͏nd c͞ov̕er̴s͘.͜ ̡My̷ ҉mist͝a͜ke w͞a̵s̸ a͝ssųmi͝n͟g that al͝l͟ ͟bo̷o̕ks ̕sh̨a͏r̵ed̛ th̡e ̷samę co̸v͜er; ̵I҉ ̡d͢i̷d n͡ot ͝t҉ak̕ȩ ̶i͢nto̧ ͘c̢o̶n͡si͝der͟at̶ion ̧of th͢e ͜sp̨ące,̢ th̢e void,͞ t͠h̴at ̕exi͘st̵s̕ be̢tweęn th͞e̴ ͢ţwo ̡d̨if͠f̵e͟rent b̛ook’͏s͝ ̸cover̶s̵, ͘no͘ ͝ma͘tt̷e̸r͜ ̶how t͘i͠gh͝tly͝ ͞p͢r̕esse̴d ͡the̵y a͟p̸peare̡d̡ t̵o ̢b͏e.͞”

“And that’s where we are? The void between books?”

“̡In ̨a m͝ann͘e̡r of spe͏aķin̵g.” He gestured back into the void, “M͜y͜ ͡connec͢tion͜ ţo t͝his ͠pla̵ce̸ ąllo̵w̸s me̕ ҉t͏o se̡e ̴an̡d ̢knǫw th̷i͝n͝gs͜ tha̢t ҉no͢ onȩ s̨h̶oul͟d҉ know ̛f̡o͞r I ͞am̕ ͜n̵o͞ ̸lon̵g͜e͟r a̡ part̡ ̕of it͜ ͢and ̕t͡h̕er̷ef͞ore ͟sepa̸r̡a̛t͝e.”̨ He glanced over at her, “͝I͡nclud̨in҉g ̵wher͟e ͝yo̴ur ͝pa̷t̴h͘ ̵wi͘ll̷ l̶e͡ad ͞to.”͜

Frisk felt a chill run up her spine. “Y-You said that you wanted to help me, not scare me.”

“̧And so͠ ̛I̵ do,” he turned to face her, “but yoư sh͘oul̕d̢ ̴kno̢w ̵th҉a͝t ͟you ar͜e̡ t͠i҉ed to se͞e̵ ҉this f̨ut̸ur͞e͜ pląy͘ ̷o̕ųt,̵ ̴r͞eg͟ardl͠e̡ss i̴f͢ I͜ ̡d͡o͢ ͞or͝ d͏o̧n̵’t̨ sho͢w you̸ ̛o͞r͡ ̢te͞l̸l͠ ̷you wha҉t̨ ̢ac͜ti̧o̡ns̢ l̨e̢a͜d ͠ţo it̛.͢ The̡ ͘fu͟t̡u̕r̕e ͘h̨as alr̢ead͟y҉ ha̴ppe̛ne̸d and͟ ̛alre҉a͜d̷y͠ ͟exis͢t̡s, with y͡ou͞ alread͏y ͡hav͞ing li̶ved t̢hrou̸g̕h ̕įt͘.̧ Yo͝u̴ are ̸b̵o̶und͠ to̷ ̕go͢ throug͡h ͏it yours̢elf͡,͏ eventu̢al͠ly̴ an҉d ine͡viţa̸bl͜y.” He gestured to himself, “͜Onl̡y͡ a̸ ̕cre͞at̡ure ̧o̶u̕ts͢ide of͠ ̨e͞xi̛ste̴nce͘, ͝a c̵r͝ea͘ture̸ ̵li̢k͠e͞ ̶me,̡ ̵cąn a̶lt͜er w͠ha͘t ͡h̵as͠ al͢rea͢d͘y h҉appeņed͢.̷”

He leaned in closer to her, his icy breath chilling her lips, “I͜t̨ ̸i҉s th͘i͏s͏ ̛f̴ate th̷at ̷I͏ wan̢t͘ ͢to ̛help̡ yo̴u͟ ͡a͏void, ͝t̴ḩis͢ ̵f̸a̢te̶ t͡ha̷t Į alone ̡can ͟ste͘ȩr you͘ c̕lear ͘of͠f ͜a҉nd͘ ̕t̵owa͏rds̵ ̶wh͡ic͠he҉ver ͢di҉r͘e̢ction y̡ou pr҉ȩf҉e͟r. W͝ou̢ld̵ y̧o͟u li҉ke t̴o ̢see what ͠w̢i͞l̨l b̵e?̸”

Frisk back away from him, her eyes darting from the door behind her to the formidable figure before her, who watched her, closely.

“W-why would you help me? Who am I to you?” She stuttered.

Gaster bowed, his hand making a sweeping motion,“T̴he̴ only w͘a͜y͜ ̵I ͜c͜a̡n ̧h͘elp ̧you̡ is̕ ͏i̧f ̧y̧ou ͞he͏lp ̶m̕e. T͢he͢se ̢tw̷o ̷end-̨g͝o̧al҉s ̸requ̧irȩ t̨he s̡a̷m͜e ̵one ̧a͢ctio̧n͟.”̡ He slowly raised himself up, “̸R͘e͠mem̵b͜er͟, I̡ c͢an o͘n̨ļy sh͞ow y̷ou͘ wha̧t҉ w͘i̷l͢l be͜. Y̛o̵u̕ ͡d҉e̷c̶i͏de wha̷t̢ you ̷w͡il͞l ̸d͞o n̛ex̸t. The͘ cho̡ice ̕i͝s ͝e͝n̢t͘i̶ręly you͠rs͠ t̷o make͏.”̷

She waited for him to say more, but he seemed content to stand there and watch her. After a moment had passed, she quickly strolled over to the grey door and placed her hand on the handle, looking back.

Gaster remained where he was if only looking sadder and resigned.

Looking back to the door, Frisk bowed her head and took a deep breath.

_‘The Holy Mother has plans and purpose for us all.’_

She took her hand off the door handle and turned to face Gaster, determined.

“Show me my fate.”

Gaster smiled widened, along with his shadow, which snaked towards her before she could take a step back. In the next instance, the shadow had risen before her and cocooned her in darkness, returning her back into the void. Only this time, rather than the absence of everything, everything appeared to be happing at once, in an endless yet stretched out time.

An overwhelming wave of sound and sensation engulfed her. She wanted to be sick, but lacked a body, she wanted to cry, but lacked a voice. She wanted to see, but lacked vision.

_"S͜e͘e w̴h͝a̡t ̴I͘ h͡a̷v͞e s̕ee͠n͟."_

A gentle presence pressed itself to her back, long arms wrapping her in an embrace as hole hands supported her head. A flash of cold power surged through her heart, travelled along her body, and under it all was a dark hunger born of eons passed without satisfaction.

<*>

Frisk could see herself, standing before a strange, bright and pulsing wall in a strange, huge cavern. This Frisk appeared dishevelled; her dress was missing both sleeves and the hem was completely torn up, ragged and dirtied. Her hair blew gently around her, free from any pretence of a proper knot or maintenance.

Yet this Frisk didn’t seem to care as she faced the bright wall, her face bathed in light and determination. However, Frisk knew herself too well to be deceived; there was an underlying hint of fear and apprehension in this Frisk’s eyes.

Frisk continued to watch as this future version of herself took a deep breath, straighten her shoulders. Slowly, she raised her hand and, very slowly and cautiously, moved her hand to meet the bright wall.

The moment her hand made contact, the wall immediately stopped it’s gentle pulsating rhythm and began to ripple towards the hand, its directions sharp and intentional. The light became blinding as a scream rang out, echoing around the huge cavern. Chillingly, Frisk recognised it as herself screaming.

Just as suddenly, the light diminished and the screaming stopped, revealing a Frisk hunched on the ground, grasping her hand to her chest.

“I-I can’t!?” this Frisk cried out in horror and confusion, looking at the bright wall.

Slowly, horribly, this Frisk’s eyes drifted away from the bright wall to fall squarely on the Frisk she shouldn’t have been able to see. Unable to look away, Frisk watched as this terrible future version of herself had some great and horrible realisation, watched as something dire was confirmed and solidify behind those all too familiar eyes.

This Frisk’s last words echoed to her through time, as sure as the setting sun.

“I can’t.” she whispered, her eyes never leaving hers.

<*>

With a gut-wrenching sob, Frisk collapsed to the ground, the dark shadow of Gaster’s returning to remain under him after showing that horrible future!

“Wh-why?! H-how come?!”

She felt gently soothing backrubs on her back, the soft cooings as Gaster tried to calm her.

“I ̸am ̷sǫrry, ͢b͞ut ҉įt̵ i̡s thi͜s͜ f͢a͞te I w̢i̕s̛h ͘to ̸f̢re̸e ͢y̕o̕u ̷f͘r̴om̵ ̵an͢d t͡h҉e̛ ̶re̕aso͜n ͜I̷ ̨b҉rought ̸you ͟he̶re.̡ ̡I d̶i͏d ͞no̡t͠ ͢t̢hink you wo̸u͘l͢d b͜e͟li҉e̸v͡e m̶e ͞i͡f I ̷sim͢pl͢y͢ ҉t̨o͏ld y͘ou.”͘

Frisk shook her head, grinding her forehead to a floor that did not warm under her touch. “I-I couldn’t pass?! Wh-why?! What happens to me?! Why was I confused that it didn’t work?!?”

“͟Do̶ I҉ n̸eeḑ ̸t̸o e͘x͏pla̕i̕n?͞ ͟Ǫr̶ ̧peŗhaps̸ ̡I ҉sh̶o͜u̷l͡d̡ s̛h̕o͘w͢ i̡t̶?”

Frisk threw-up in her mouth, gagging at the very idea of seeing herself like that. Knowing that what she saw would come to pass was horrible enough; she did not need to see the act of whatever had robbed her of her innocence but had left her confused about it!

“I-I’ll go back! Live with Papyrus and avoid my-“

“A̢re͜ ͟y̢ou͠ alr҉ea̶dy f̶ơrg͘et̕tin͝g̕ what I͘ sa̶i҉d̴ ab̴ou̴t҉ ̧ti̡me̡?͟”̡

She looked up to see Gaster watching her, sadly.

“Y̡ou ͡w̢ill͏, ͞sơme̛d̡a̢y̵, st͠an͠d b͝efor̸e ͘th͝ȩ ͠b͠a̕ŗrie̷r̕ ̕and҉ ̵you wi͏ll at̡te͠m̵pt̴ ͢t̕o pass ͡th̛r͘o̡ugh̡ i̵t…and̶ fai̛ļ. I͞t i̛s̛ iņe̶v̷itabl̕e.̧ ̢Yǫu͝ w̴i҉ll͢ ̨be ̸j͟ust҉ as c͢o͞n͝fu͠s̨ed a͠bo̵ut͜ ̛n͏ot̡ b̕e͟i̢ng abl͜e ͠t͜o pa͡s̨s͞ as ͡y͠o͏u͟ ̡ar̛e̢ n͘ow̕, ̛an͠d ̶the̷ act͠i̢on t͞h͢at c͞auses ͡it͏ wi̴l̡l ͏h̕av͏e̢ a͏l̷r̢ead̕y͢ ha̛p̡pe̷ne̕d͜.̵”

Frisk turned her head back to the unnatural floor, howling her grief at what felt like doomed fate.

_‘Holy Mother! How can this be your plan for me?! What have I done to offend you?! Why didn’t you protect?!’_

Frisk didn’t notice or care that Gaster had stopped patting her, instead staring at her, watching her cry with shedding tears.

Eventually, Frisk screaming cries faded into hiccuping sobs.

It was at that point, Gaster spoke up.

“̡I çan f̨ree y̷o̴u͏ ͢f҉r̶o͏m̛ yo҉ur̢ ͏inevita͠bl̴e̢ ̶f̵at̢e҉.͜”

She turned her head and followed his long legs up to his analytical face.

“H-how?”

He smiled gently at her, “͢Be̛ca͟use̵ I̵ am ͜separa̧te ͠f͘rom ͠ti̧m͞e͠ its̢e͝ļf̸. My͏ ͜a͞ct̡i͡ons an͠d e͟x͡is̢t͏e̸nce ̷d̡ef̕y ҉a͞ll laws͡ ̡of n̸a̢ture in yo͝ur̷ w̡o̷r͠l͞d͜,̡ ͞and̵ ̨t͟h͞r̵o̢ugh͠ ͏th͝at̨, I̶ can ͡alter t̛h̴e ͡impo̸ss̨i͝bl͜e ͜a͠nd ͡f̧or̸ge̡ ne͝w f͠ate͘s͠.”

He bent and offered his hand, raising Frisk onto her feet as she held herself together in her trembling arms. Gently, he placed both hands on her shoulders, bending to lower himself to stare directly into her eyes, “But i̸n͢ order͞ ҉t͝o ͞do͝ ţhi͏s, ͏I ̵m͠ust ͟exi̵st̸ in y̶our w͠or͝l͝d, ҉b̕e ҉p̢hy̢si̴cąl͘ly pre̢se͝n̸t ͢and̷ w͜i͏th ͏y͟ǫu͝ s̴o t̨ha̡t ͏m͝y̡ ͡v͏o̴i͞d-li̵ke e̢xi̷st̵enc͝e can m̸as̵k̛ ͠y̢ou a͡nd all͝o̴w̧ ͝m͠e͞ to ̛c̷han̵ge ̛y̢o̕u͜r fa̡te in̨to̶ ̧o̧n̛e̕ w̸h͢ęr̛e y͢o̷u̶ a҉nd I̢ will wa͜lk thr̷ou̶g͢h͡ ̡a͘n͟d ͏f͢r҉e͜e ̕from ̨the̢ ͠U̷nder̸g̡r͞o̧un̡d̢, ̵un̷h̶arme̢d̵ an̶d̡ purȩ.̢ Wit̵h ͢my͘ ͜boun͡d͏less power,̡ I͞ ca͞n ͏ḑo ͟w͞hat͡ ̵I ņever co͠u̸ld͏ ̵be̴f͜o̷r̡e͘ an̵d des̡tro͘y the ̸ba͠r̷rier…o͞r allow ̕it ͝to͢ ͜rem͞a̡i͞n͘,̛ ̡i҉f ͘yo͜u ̕sơ ̨w̵is̷h̛.̢”̕

Frisk stared into those magenta eye lights, and saw a raw hunger she hadn’t seen before.

Smiling, Gaster leaned forward and whispered his chilled breath into her ear, “͞Ho͞wev͏er, ̢I ͏m͜ust̛ ̛for͢m҉ a n͞ew b͘o̵dy͢, ͢bo̵ŗn ͠o͞f͢ ̴som͟eone p̸hysica̸l͝ ̸an̸d̷ ̶p͢r̷ese͡nt͢. I͏ re̛q͢ųire̸ a̕ mothe̸r͟…F͞risk͘.”

With a gasp, she tried pushed him away, but her hands passed harmlessly through him. He stood up, however, watching her take a step back.

“Y-you wish to impregnate me?!”

His smile slipped as he gestured around him, “̴I w̶is̢h͡ to ͘b̕e̕ ̕f͝re̷e my̵ de̕a̵r͡,̸ and w͏i̵th̸o̸u͞t͘ ͜a ne͡w b҉o͟dy,̛ ̢I w̨il͟l ̧for͠e͡ver be̸ ̕tr̸ap̨p̛ed h̴e̴r̴e,͝ ҉i̧n ̛th͜e v͝oi̢d̷.̶”͘

“You-your plan doesn’t make any sense! If I be-became your m-mother, I would no longer be a virgin! We’d both be trapped!”

“L̵ik̨e̛ ̢ho͞w ̵y̡ou wiļl be ̕in͏ th̨e f̴u͜tu͢re͢?”̸ he asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

Frisk clamped her mouth shut, looking away.

“͜I ͏do ̴no͟t͘ b̷la͞m͟e ̷y͞ou̧ ͝f͘or͝ b̵e̢i̶ng ̨s͝car̷e̶d or ͡f̢o̧r̨ ̛the͡ m̷is̶und̶e͘r͘st̛a͏ndįn̷g͜, b̧ut plea҉s̢e̴ tr͜y҉ ͝t͠o ̢und̡erst͠a͢n̛d ̶t̛h̴at̸ ̷this ͏wo̶u̸ld ͠no͏t͢ b͞e̵ a n̸or͟mal͝ p͏r̷eg͡nan̛cy͏.͘ ̛I҉t̛ ̷wo͝u͠lḑ ̴be̴ ͢i̷m͞ma͡cu͘latę, f̧r̢ee͘ ̕of ̶a̕ny͟ intercơur̵s͢e bet̷w̡ee̢n ̕us…͡i̢f y͟ou so͜ pr͝e͡fer̕.”̧ He purred, huger briefly blazing in his eyes as his magic flared.

Frisk shuddered, “Y-you could have made that future up. Devised a lie that would trick me into giving you want you want.”

He moved closer to her and lowered to meet her eye level again, staring deeply at her, “Do y̶o͞u̧ re͏a̷lly̧ bȩlie̴v̧e ̛t̷ha͡t͞?” he breathed.

She didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. They both knew it had been too real, too accurate in so many details to be false.

Nodding, Gaster stood back, “The̢re i̸s ͏o͞n͢ly͘ ҉one ͟wa̡y̨ I c̢a͞n̷ ̛le͏a͘ve͏ t҉h̶i͝s pla̸ce, ̛and ͜th͠a̕t̨ ̕is̡ with͝in y҉ou҉. Y̧ou̢, i̵n ̧tu̧r̛n, ̨must͞ h͟av͘e a̴ pi̡e̕c͡e ̛of ͜cont̴rolled͠ ̴vo̶i̕d̷ ̷with̶i̵n̢ ̕y̶ou ̡if̛ yo̷u ͏de͟si̶re ̧to ̡esc͞ape what ̨w̛i͠ll o͡th͢erwis̸e c͝om͏e ̨t̵o̧ ̧p̸as͘s͠.̢” He placed a hand to his chest, “͟W̛e̛ ͏requir̡e̢ the͢ h͡e̵l̵p ͢of͡ t̛he ̵ǫt͠h̨er͠, t̶o̸ ge͏t ̡w͢h̡a͡t̛ w̡e̸ b͢o̧t̸h w͜ant.”͜

“H-how do I know that you will help me?” Frisk asked, “How do I know that you wouldn't lead me astray?”

Gaster grinned, ͘“̶A c͜hild ͢re͝q͜u̷i͠re͞s a͜ s̸afe͢ ͢a҉nd he͡al͝thy҉ ̵m̢o̸ther t͡o ̛be̴ bor͘n prop͏erl̕y̸. ͘By͢ ̧ķeep͜ing̡ you ̷sa̷f̷e̕,͏ ̧I ̴wi̧ll ̨b͏e ͝ke̛ȩping myself saf̕e. ̡Be͢s҉id̨e͜s̢, I҉ ҉w͟ill be̷ ̶born̛ ͟a̸s ̸a ̷c҉hi̡l̴d, b̸ut ͡wi͘th̴ ̵my ͘mind in̨t̶act̴, ̢so it͡ ̢s҉h̶ouldn͜’t͞ b͡e ̡lo͘n̢g t҉i̢ll҉ ͝I ̕h̶av̶e̸ ͞a d̨e͏ve͏lơp͡ed ͢en̶o͞ugh tha̧t̸ we̷ ̵can ̵part ͏wa͏y̶s.” When she didn’t look convinced, his smile fell, “҉F͠r҉i͡s͡k̸, my̨ de͞a͢r̢, ̡y͢ou ha҉ve̵ al̶r͟ead͏y͞ ex͡p͝ęri̶e͏n͟ced͟ t͢h͟e̛ sm̧alle҉s͠t̛ b̷it ͡of w͠h͟at͠ ̢I strug̡gl͡ę ̛w̶it͝h̨ ̶eve͠ry̵ s͘ec̶o͜ņd,̨ ̷u͢na͡ble̵ ̡to̵ ev͝en̵ ̨d҉i̷e ͝an̨d҉ es̷c͟a̶p̛e in͢ t͘h͞e mo͠st de͜s̷per͜atȩ ̢way ̨a ͟p̕er̕son ̢ca͝n͝.͞ ͜Y̶ou ̢are͜ the on̵ly ҉sou҉l͠ ̨in͏ the͜ ͏whol̨e Unde̛r̸g̡round̨ ̷I̕ c̶a͠n ąsk̸ ͡t͠ḩis ͟of, th͠e o҉n̨l͡y̶ ̶o̡ne I ̢c̷an̸ tu҉r̛n ̡to ͢in my ͢h͝o̶u̵r̷ ͠of͠ ͝n̡ee͟d̕.”

Frisk didn’t reply, looking instead at her hands, remembering the void and imagining entirety in it.

“…I̧ ca̛n t͢a̛ke̡ a̧way͟ ҉yo͞u͏r҉ memo͢ŗi̢es.̵”̢

Frisk looked sharply up and noticed the room had dimmed. Gaster himself was gliding towards her slowly, his hands behind his back.

“Kno̶wl͡e͞dge g̸l̢eam͢e̶d̴ in͢ t̕he͠ ̸vo҉id̢ b̡el͜o͠ngs̵ ̴to it. ̨Fr͟om t͞h̢e m͏oment y̧o͟u҉ ͝en͡t͏e̷r̵e͟d҉, ͟t͝o a̧ll̸ th͘at ͏y̸ou̶ ̶have se͞en,̢ I̴ ͏h͟av͘e ͡d͜i̢rec̢t̨ c̷o̕n̷trol ̨o̶v̢er it.҉”͝ He towered over her, and Frisk realised she had backed herself against a wall, leaving her with no escape, nowhere to look by his smouldering eyes. “̡I̴ co͞u̧l̴d t̷ake ͝away y͢ou̡r̡ me͢mo͡r͟ies, ̵l͡eav̴in̡g͘ ͡y̷ou free to re͠turn h͠ow ̶you ha͠d̢ b̷e̡en ̷before͞ I͏ br̨oug͡h͘t̛ y͝ou h͜e̢r̸e. Yo̴u w̕o͠u̴ld͢ ͏neve̡r͘ ͠kno͝w what̕ ̵yo҉u͟ ha̵d agr̢e̶ed to͞ un͝t͡i̛l҉ ͟you w̴e͟r͟e fr̴e̴e. In͏ f͠act͝,̴ ͟you̡ c̕oul̡d̵ ̷very͡ we͏ll̶ ̕p̸r̵e͞t͝end ̸tha̛t ̶al҉l o͘f ̢t̴his ḩa͜d nȩv̷er ͏h̛a͘p̵pene͠d ̨b̸ecaus͜e,͡ f͢or͠ y̡ou͘ ͟and for t̕he̕ w̴orld ̴ou̵tsi̸de͠,͏ ͟no ̡tim͡e ͝is͞ c̨urr͠e͞n͞tl͏y ̕p̨a͠ss̵i̸ng̵.͠”͘

“If you can take away my memories, bring me here against my will, and hold me in place, then why are you bothering to ask for permission?” Frisk stared up, trying to hold back her fear, even as a red light began to pour from her chest.

Gaster’s eyes slide down her body and came to rest at her chest. With a decisive hand gesture, Frisk watched as the red heart floated out of her chest, moving towards his hand, where it hovered in his grasp.

“You͞’r͡e̕ n͜ot real̶ly̧ h͜er̴e,͝ ͘d͘i̧d ͢y͞o͘u k̛n͏ow t͢hat?”͞ Gaster asked, his eyes never leaving the red heart still hovering in his hand, “̕I ̵wa͞ş o̶nly ͏a҉ble͠ t̛o͘ b̨ring in͏ your͝ sou̧l͝.͝”̨ He looked at her, “Y͢ou h̡ave͞ ̕a ̧ve̕ry̨ bea̶u҉t̵ifųl̛ an͡d̨ powe͞r͟f͞ul͡ s̷oul̨,̛ by͟ the ͏way. ͞Unus͜u͘a̢ll̛y p̢o̡w͟er̨ful͏ly͠, if yo͢u ḑon’t̴ ͠mi̧n̶d m͜e̷ sayi̷ng s͟o. And̨ ҉d̨e̶t͡ęr̶m͝i̛na͟t͢ion ͟is͠ s͘u̷ch ͠a͟ rąre͝ ͢trait̶ ̴a͜s̡ w͝el̕l͞.̡ ͘We wi̕ll͢ have͡ ͏ch̷a̡n̕ge f̶a̴te ͏an̢d͞ ͢ma͘ke su̴r̢e͠ thę Ro̷ya̶l ̡H͢ąre̕m̢ Hu̕nter̸ ̡d̶oes͠n’t͠ ͟di͟s̶cove̕r t̡his̡,͝ o̷r s̷he͏ wil̷l ̷pul̡l ͜ev҉ery ̛gu̶ar̸d ̴a̸nd̵ cit̸iz̡en a͟way̵ fr̢om w͞ha͘ţ t̵hey͟ w͢e̢r̵e̡ do͟iņg,̕ ͏jus͘t͜ tơ fi̵nd you.”

“Y-you called it a soul, but I’m not sure I believe you.” Frisk said, watching the red heart apprehensively.

“A d̨emo̢ns͞tr͏a͜tio͝n͢,̨ pe҉rha҉p̨s̷?҉”͜

Without waiting for an answer, Gaster deliberate raised one finger and dragged it slowly across the heart’s surface.

Frisk’s centre, her core, exploded in warmth as a pleasurable sensation swept over her in waves, making her legs weak and wobbling. With a groan, Frisk’s leg gave out from under her she was left gasping on the floor, dazed and confused about what she just experienced.

“̴You’͜ve̡ n͜ev̧er been̴ ̷expo͘sed͝ to anythi̢n͜g lik̨e̡ ̴t҉ha̸t i̛n ̵yoưr ̧en͞t̢iŗe̢ ͜lif͢e.”̵ He bent down next to her, lifting her chin so that her eyes meet his, “̡B͞ut̨ ҉I h̵o͟pe͞ ͜th̵at͢ ͠I͏’͏v̢e ͏p̢ro͏ven͘ th͜a͘t͠ ͏t͞his is ̢inde͞e̕d͞ y̧o̕u̴r s̵o̸ul̴,̶ t͞i̢ed͢ to͟ ̡yo̴u͜r̕ ̸b͢od͞y a͠n͝d mi̶n͘d?”

She nodded in his hand.

He grinned, “͢Th͡en allo̵w̕ me ̶to ̨sh͝o̧w͞ yo͏u ͜mine.͝”

With his other hand, Gaster reached for his chest and brought out another heart, hovering in his hand. Only this one was upside down, pure white but mostly made-up of pure black sections that held the smaller, white sections together.

Letting go of her chin, Gaster carried Frisk’s soul in his other hand and held the two, side by side.

“̶Fo͘r a͠ m͟o̡ns̡te̢r ̸pr͘egna̛n͜cy, one dos̨e̴ do͟es҉ ̨no̸t h͢a҉ve͟ to ͡nece͠ssa̧ri͠ly҉ ̵h̶av͝e int̸e͜rcou̶ŗse;͘ I am mor̵e̛ t̷h͟a̵n ̕p͜owe͏rf̛ul ̡en͝ough ̴t͜o ̵f̢a͞cili͠t͝ate͝ a success͘ful s̡o͟u̴l ̸conc͘epti̸on̡ ̧wit͠h̕ou̧t͝ ͡c͡ar͟nal҉ ̢p҉le͞as̸u҉r̷e͡.͏ I ͏would̕ ̡b͘e ͏o̵n͡e w͠it̕h̡ yo̷ur ͞s͏oul ͟t͏il͞l ͟I ͟h̷ad͏ ͜g̷a̛th͞e̴r̡e̶d ҉enoug͘h͘ ͠fo͘rm ̡a͟nd m͜agi҉c ̛to̴ c̨r̷eate҉ my ow̨n͟ bod͞y̵.̶ ̵Th͜e҉n ͟I̵ ̕wǫu͢l̢d͏ f̕r̡ee͝ ͟mysel̨f̨ f̧r̷o͘m҉ ̕yo̢u̴r͏ s̨oul̵ a̶nd ͟wę ̶w͡oul͡ḑ ͡t̵h̶e̢n̛ ҉bec̸ome͟ two ҉s̢epa̶r̷a͏te p͏eople͏ a̵gain̛. ̛A̶ t͏y̨p҉ical͏ m͡o̶ns҉t̨e͡r ̨p͘r̕e͜g̸nanc͜y”͟ He looked up at her, “You ̨as҉k̨ed ͜wh̨y I͜ both͢e͘r̴ as͝king͡ ̨yo͞u͢?͟” She nodded, still scared, “͠T̢he̢ a͜nswer̶ ̸is͜ ͘si͝m͞p̶le͟;͏ ̷I҉ r̴e̵q̨u̕ir͞e y̸our̸ ̶go͞o͏d͡w̨ill.̛ ͞Reme̸m̨ber that, ̧i͏f nothing ͝el̨se͢. Rea̕li͜s͢e͘ th҉a͠t no mat͢ter ҉h̡ow̸ ͟scare͝d͘ y͞ou̴ a̵re͡,̨ ͏I̕ ͟r̸e̸quir͡e͝ a m̧o̢t̢her wh͡o ̶w̷ill l̵o͢o̴k af̴ter me̵. I͏f th̵a̶t̸ ̶mea͜ns̴ ̕I͡ ̕m͞ust prot̛e̴c̴t ͏m͞y ̧m͟ot͞he̷r fr͜om her̨ ̵f̢a̸t͟e a͟nd̕ a͏l̛l͏ h̢arm͠,̕ th̕ęn̕ I̛ wil͜l͟ ̶d̷o͟ ̸so.” He tilted her head to stare into his hungry eyes, “̛If̵ I͘ mus̕t̕ hid͞e ̡m͢y ̧m͞o͢ther’s me͡mor͢i͝es ͝f̸o̶r͞ a t͢i͡m͞e̵, s̨o ͠s͢he can̢ st̢ay̡ ̛s̨tr̢on̛g̸ a͘nd͏ ͢p͡as̸s ţh҉ro̢ugh ҉t͞his ̡t҉r͏ail, t̡o ͠k̡eep̨ he̵r men̶ta̸ll͜y͢ ̛saf͏e̕ ̕f̕ro̕m͘ ḩe͟rself̨, ̷t͜h͟en̸ ̕I will do ̛tha͘t̵ as͘ węl͠l̢. Wha͘t̕ ͘I ͏can n͡ot ḑo͡ is̶ ̷hide my̸s̸elf ̵fore̵ve̴r͞. ̛S͘o̸o̕n͝e̕r ̨or la̴t͢er͘, ͘y̶ou w͏il̴l͞ rea҉lis͠e̢ that ̡you ̡are҉ ̷p̨re͠gnan͠t, and͏ ͏i͠f I͠ ͏hav҉e not ͘d̵o͜n̴e t͟h͢is̢ ͞c̢o͏rr̴ec̵tly̸, if̧ I ͢h̸ave f̴orc̕e҉d͢ ͜th͟at͡ ̴r̢eality o̶n yo͘u, ̶I͝ ̕w҉ill͞ ̢be͜ t̕o͘o ̛weak̡ ͞an͘d v̸ul̷nerab͜l͞e͟ ͠t̸o ̴pŗote̷ct mysęlf, ̸t͟o s̴top you̴ f͝rom ͟g͡ivi͘ng me up perha̷p̨s͏?̸”

He let go of her head and guided her soul back into her chest. Offering his hand, Frisk was gently pulled back onto her feet, looking at their entwined hands in surprise.

She looked up at him, to see him watching her, smiling gently. Flipping her hand over, he guided his soul to her, letting it hover in her grasp.

She quickly looked up at him in surprise.

“͜T͠ake ͠al̸l̷ th̨e̢ tim͡ȩ you ̢wan͜t,̕ ̴bu̸t ̷if hel̢p m͢e͢,̢ I ͜ca͜n he͞l͠p ͡p̵r̕otecţ ͢u̢ş f͡rom҉ a͞l͏l h̨ąŗm̛, cha̡n̛g҉e yo̢ur̕ fa̵t̶e,̕ a͏n̵d ͟aļlo͘w͜ ͏you to keep͞ y͞o̴u͘r͠ vows̡ b͠y ̵a̕l̨t͠erin̵g e͢vent͟s ͝t҉hąt̷ ͞w͟i̷ll҉ ̛d̴o̵om y̷ou̢. ҉Al͠l wi̶th͠o̶ưt y͜o͏ur̢ k̡no̡w͝ledge, i͠f ̷yo͘u d͏es͘įre.̷” He bowed low, “͡A͜ll ̷t͘ha͏t ͜I͝ a̧s͢k, all͜ th̴at I̴ ̡re͠quire,͡ is ̵that͞ ̡y͏ou ҉b̷e̛ a̸ ͝m͝o͘t̶h̵e͏r ̛to̧ my̸ ͜rebirth͞.҉ T̡o̵ h͡e̕lp m̡e҉ esca͢pe̵ he͢r͟e͡.”̕ He stood back up, offering his hand, “Wh̢a̶t ͠ḑo ͘yo͡u s͟a̢y?͝”

Gater watched as Frisk’s eyes fell back to his segmented soul, patched together through will and void substance. He waited patiently for her answer, confident that he had said all that he needed to.

He truly wanted to help this beautiful human before him, to charm and beguile her. Had he encountered her before his machine had failed and cast him here, he would have actively sought her out, attempting to woe her to the full extent of his charm.

It had been rather frustrating that he had to refrain from properly charming her like he so wanted to, but the void had already shown him others falling to charm her, and although he knew he could do better, their failed attempts had hardened her to any approaches like that.

 _‘Sti͝ll, i̡f t̨h͢is ̨wor͏ks, ͠i͡f͏ I am̸ finall̷y ̶f̧r͟e̢e ̴f͠r͏o̴m̢ t͢ḩi͟s ̕c҉u̢rse͟d͡ p͟la͜c̶e, it̡’s ͢no͟t̨ ͏li̛k̶e͟ I ҉c̵ąn̕ p҉u̴r̛sue ̶h̷e̵r͜ ͏to ̛the fu͘ll͡ ͠ȩxt͞en̵t͏ of my̴ abi̴liti҉e̴s͘ ̢aft҉erw̛ards҉._ ’ He grinned slyly,  _‘̷Aft͢er a͢ll͟,̛ I͟ ͘will hav̶e h͞ad ͝f̕i͘rst-h͢an̴d expe̸r͝iençe of ͘j̡ust̛ h͜ow͞ wo͘n͘d͜erf͘u̸l͜ of͝ a̧ m̢ot̢h͜e͘r ̨sh̵e̶ ͢wi͡l̶l ͡be to o͜u̕r͏ ̷futu̧ŗe̢ ͞c̢hil̷dr͢en̛.͡’̴_

~*~

Frisk gasped, and bolted out of her sleeping position, a red glow all around her and an impossible deep cold emanating from her chest.

“jeez nun! don’t scare me like that!”

Frisk looked away from the strange red heart hovering in front of her, the source of the red light source to see Sans laying on his back, between her legs, looking startled and guilty as all sin.

“Sans! What are you doing here…and where did these glowing hearts come from?”

 

Next Chapter is called: One track mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the really late delay guys, but I've been super busy with several things happening at once =( My computer died, my Internship started, God of War stole my life and the new Avengers movie took my Saturday.
> 
> On that Internship thing, there is a good chance that I'll miss July's update. 6 weeks of full time, unpaid work while working nights is going to be rough...BUT, once it's done, I'm done with Uni!!  
> IF I miss the update, that happens and it sucks. BUT, after I'm done with Internship, I'll have nothing but free time! No promises, but just know that if I miss the July update, I, personally, will want to make up for it.  
> Anyway, sorry for the late realises =(


	14. One track mind

Sans snatched the little white up-side down glowing heart and shoved it into his chest, before rolling off to the side to sitting with his legs crossed and his arms on the ground, like he was going to bolt any moment soon. Before he had a chance to, Frisk grabbed his boot firmly, staring at him.

"Answer me Sans, what are you doing here in my tent?"

He quickly looked from the hand on his boot, over to the red glowing heart still hovering in front of Frisk's chest.

He tried grinning as he looked sheepishly at her, "i just wanted to have a heart-to-heart?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, before looking away to notice the red light come from the strange heart got brighter.

"What is it?" She asked, reaching out to touch it.

Sans gently grabbed her hand.

"trust me, as much as i would love to see your reaction," he said, while staring at the red heart, "you really shouldn't be doing that in front of me."

"Why not?"

He grinned, "it's rude to play with yourself in front of other people. well, rude not to invite them to join anyway, but somehow, i don't think you understand what you're doing."

"Then maybe you can tell me," Frisk replied, taking her hand out of his, "as well as explain why you're here."

"right." Sans sat back, rubbing his skull awkwardly. He gestured vaguely to the heart, "that's your soul; everything that makes you, you."

"My soul?"

He nodded, before making a sweeping hand gesture towards the heart. "it's linked to your body and mind, so anything that you do to it, you experience...intimately." he finished with a purr.

"That doesn't sound true." She replied, folding her arms.

She knew all about souls; they were meant to be a glories light that lived inside of her. Upon her death, her soul would ascend and join with the Holy Mother. There as nothing about the light having a distinctive shape or such a...bloody colour.

Sans grinned, "if it's not true, then that's just some light and you should have no reaction touching it, right?"

Something about his grin told her she was wrong, or that Sans knew something she didn't. Still, no matter how much she doubted his words, there was no reason to just touch strange things, not when she was trapped in this strange world with even stranger natural laws.

"How do I know I won't get hurt or paralysed if I touch it?" she asked, looking over at him distrustfully.

"want me to touch it?" he offered, with a gleam in his eye.

She looked from him, to the heart, thinking.

Eventually, her faith won out and she nodded, scooting back, "Sure."

To her surprise, the heart moved back with her movement, but before this new development could be added into her recalculations, Sans was moving towards her on his hands and knees, one hand stretching out playfully.

With his bony finger a breath away from the quivering red heart's surface, he breathed, "Now, you may feel a slight....earth shattering orgasm."

Before Frisk could tell him to stop, that she had changed her mind, his finger made contact with the heart's surface, tracing a slow line from top to bottom.

Warth exploded in Frisk's core, and an animalistic groan was pulled from her body, entirely beyond her control. As her face flushed and her heart rate speed up, her arms wrapped around her body as her mind fought the impulse to touch, to feel.

To satisfy.

Sans removed his hand from the heart's surface, his eye-lights having changed into hearts.

"you have just the most perfection reaction i have ever seen anyone have, my little nun." He purred, moving in to box her in.

Frisk found herself on the ground, breathing heavily when Sans's heart shape eyes filled her vision.

"My soul?" she whispered, staring at Sans's smile without seeing.

Then it clicked.

"My soul!" She pushed him off her and pulled her herself into a corner of the tent, "What were you doing in here with my Soul?? Why was it out?? What's going on Sans!?!"

Seeing the red heart now basically blinding them both with its shine, Frisk reached out and grabbed it, ignoring the pleasure that shot through her body as her hands touched it, before pressing it to her chest. The moment the heart was gone from sight, the red light vanished with it, and Frisk felt better, more whole.

Less exposed...and more angry.

She turned and glared t Sans, who was now trying to back out slowly as he used his legs to push his body towards the exit.

He stuck out his hands, sweat beading his skull, "hey-hey now! let's not jump to any conclusions here."

"Answer my questions Sans, or I swear, I'll call Papyrus!"

"gezz nun! chill a sec and i'll explain!"

She hadn't realised she had fallen upon him, grabbing his shirt in her blind anger that seemed to engulf all her senses. All she knew was that she wasn't letting go until he started talking!

He cautiously grabbed her hands that grabbed him, patting them reassuringly as he explained, "look, i heard what happened with undyne and i thought i'd come looking for ya to see if you needed any help."

"And my soul being out??"

He eased her hands off him, moving back a bit more, "it was already out when i got here. i was going to leave you alone or maybe wake you up, but then i sensed something strange about your soul and i thought i'd investigate."

Frisk fell back on her haunches, even as she continued to glare at him, "Strange how?"

"i-i don't know." He sat up too, "i mean, i know determination is a rare trait for a soul, but there' something more to that. something....other?"

"Determination, other?" She waved a hand towards him, "You're not making sense Sans."

"well, generally speaking, humans have different core soul traits, which determines the colour. your soul was mainly red, so your soul trait is determination. as for what i sensed," he rubbed the back of his skull and looked away, "i didn't get an answer to that. even with my soul out, i couldn't get a read on ya."

"Your soul?" Her eyes drifted to his chest, ignoring how he placed a hand over the spot where she had seen the upside down white heart disappear to, "Is that what that other heart was?"

"yes?" he answered, looking nervous again.

Frisk's eyes met sharply up to his, "why do I get the sense that you were doing something morally wrong as I was sleeping?"

"look, i know that it looks bad," he began, "but i promise you, i was just trying to get a better read on you-"

"Get out."

He looked taken aback, "wh-what?"

"Get out!"

And with that, she pushed him out of her tent, before grabbing the tent's flaps and holding them down herself, her head bowed as thoughts whizzed through her mind.

It was one thing to know that a soul existed, but quite another to have it literally in front of you and having another person touch it! The echoes of her core flooding with warmth and sensation felt shameful and made her feel disgusting, cheap and used.

She couldn't blame Sans for doing what he did; she hadn't believed him, and if you were going to offer the predators a chance like that, the prey couldn't very complain when it was bitten. She tried remaining objective, pointing out to herself that it had been Sans who removed his hand, not her or her request she wasn't capable giving. That....made him less guilty, but she couldn't forget the look of guilt on his face when he hadn't been expecting her to wake up.

How quickly he put away his own soul and how nervous and guilty he looked the whole time now.

Resolved, she pushed through the tent's flaps and stood up, straightening her ripped dress and tidying her hair.

Sans stopped pacing and came rushing towards her, "look, i'm sorry nun, but i never-"

"If you want me to forgive you," she said, glaring at him as she tied up her hair into a bun, already missing her coif, "Then explain exactly to me why you looked so guilty when I woke up."

"um.... i didn't?"

He withered under her look.

"okay, okay! it...the reason it looks bad, or rather, why anyone would think it looks bad is, um...." He quickly looked away, "it looked like i was soul raping you in your sleep or something."

Frisk's hands flew to her chest as she whispered in horror, "S-soul rape?"

"but i wasn't!" Sans cried out, holding out his hand, "i was just trying to get a better read on your soul! without tools, i could only do that using...my...soul." He finished lamely.

"And you couldn't have asked, or waited till I woke up??"

"well, i didn't think you'd say yes." He shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets and looking away.

Frisk could only stare at him. "I have to protect myself, my very soul, in my sleep?"

She turned to look sadly at her tent, chuckling quietly to herself as tears gathered in her eyes. Soon, she fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

Every new thing she learned was another odd stacked against her, another thing that would doom her to being trapped here forever!

How could she possibly protect herself in her sleep??

Gently soothing backrubs helped cue her back into her reality as she looked over to see Sans crouching by her side.

"nun, it-it isn't as bad as that." Sans sighed, "you can't have something done like that to you without you knowing, especially your soul."

"Why not?" Frisk asked, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"because," he started, sitting down next to her, "you'd see it if nothing else."

When she looked confused, he gestured to the tent, "in your dreams, didn't you see me enter your tent, calling your name?"

"I-I don't remember anything about I was dreaming." She replied, confused about why this mattered, "But what good are dreams when I can't defend myself in my sleep?"

"don't humans have sleepwalks?"

"Where your body does things without you being aware of it in your sleep?"

Sans looked over at her, "your whole body goes for a walk?" he grinned, "sounds tiring."

When she didn't look amused, he hurried on, "well, we monsters call it when it's just your soul going for a wonder in your sleep, sleepwalking. when that happens, you dream of whatever your soul is seeing. you don't have much thought or control where you go, but souls rarely travel far from the body." He looked at her, curious, "it's strange you don't remember seeing me; sleepwalking is meant to be quite vivid."

"Perhaps it's different for humans?" she shrugged.

Sans grinned, standing up and offering her a hand. When she took it and he pulled her to her feet, she looked to their clasped hands and asked her last question, "So, what about my soul is different?"

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "would you like me to just show you? it'd be easier than trying to explain."

Frisk let go of his hand to grasp her chest as she blushed. "I-I don't want that...that feeling to happen again."

"it won't, if you don't touch it." Sans lifted a hand to his chest and made a grab and pull gesture, and soon, the same, small, white, upside down heart was floating between them.

"It's pretty." Frisk whispered, leaning in closer.

Sans blushed, pulling it away from her with a cough. "hee, thanks." He gestured to the heart, "notice how i'm not touching it?"

"Yes?"

"that's because it's about intent, rather than direct contract. by making the right-hand movements and thinking about it, my soul automatically responded." He looked up at her, "i could easily summon it and moving it around without the hand gestures. for you, since i'm guessing this is your first time, the hand gestures help guide your thoughts and intent. give it a shot."

Cautiously, Frisk looked to her hands. With a deep sigh to calm herself, she pulled her hands away. With a startled shriek, her soul floated out of her chest and moved with her hand, the red light beating in time with her racing heart.

"It-it worked!" she beamed up at Sans, feeling nothing but relief.

Sans was blushing again, before he quickly put away his soul and was pointing to a spot on hers.

"do you see this here?"

Frisk lifted her soul, looking towards its underside to see a weird colour difference on her soul. She couldn't decide if it was a strange translucent black substance or a patch of darker red, but there was clearly a spot that was different to the rest of her soul.

"Wh-what is that??"

Sans shrugged, looking closer at it, "dunno. could be a natural soul mark or something else." He looked over to her, "whatever it is, this is what i sensed about your soul, the difference part? i'm not too sure how to explain it, or if there is even an explanation to begin with." He shrugged, "but then again, i've never met a human before, so maybe that just your species being different from mine?"

"Am-am I in danger?" she asked, as the red heart flared with more light.

"no." Sans said firmly, moving to guide her hands (and by extension, her soul) back into her chest, "souls are way too personal for you not to notice something like. don't get me wrong, things can start out small, but you'll know you're in danger long before you actually get into any real danger. just give paps a call and he'll help ya, if you still don't trust me. you're lucky that we both know plenty of healers that could get that taken care of, no problem."

He looked up at her, smiling softly, "you control your soul frisk. short of magic, which, given that you're human and that means you're even harder to grab-"

"It does?" she looked quickly up at him, hope in her eyes.

Sans looked hesitant to answer, but he did smile, "sure. that's the reason why undyne never bothers to try and grab souls with magic; too easy to shake off." He looked at her meaningfully, "she's trying to trap your body instead, isn't she?"

"Y-yeah."

He nodded before continuing, "so just keep in mind that your soul can't just be grabbed in your sleep, and if yours does sleepwalk again, you should be seeing what's happening around you. or, if ya worried about that, try not going to be upset or with anything too unresolved in your mind." He shrugged and looked away, "wandering minds and all that."

Frisk hugged him, relief blooming in her heart and so ever thankful to this monster.

"Thank you Sans!" she whispered into his ear.

A purple glow lit up the side of her face as Sans responded, "y-you're welcome."

Smiling, she let him go, pretending to not enjoy just how flustered she made him as she packed up her tent. Once she had managed it and her cloak was wrapped around her once again with her packed bag on her back, she turned to look at Sans.

"How much time has passed?" she asked, thinking about how she could eat, but it wasn't vital.

"oh." Sans pulled out his phone, "a couple of hours since i saw you at my outpost."

"That's it?" When Sans nodded, Frisk looked around, confused.

Time was either being strange here, or perhaps it was the fact she wasn't in the comforts of a house, but she could have sworn more time than that should have passed.

Sans waved a hand in front of her face, jarring her from her thoughts. "if you've got some time, i'd love to show my business i run around these parts."

"Oh." She smiled gently, "Okay, sure. I mean, if you promise it's nothing....to obscene."

She did not trust that grin of his, or how it widened.

~*~

"A telescope business?"

Sans beamed, "and since i know you, you can use it for free."

"50,000G is far too much Sans." She folded her arms, "You wouldn't be the guy responsible for the other telescope I saw a while back?"

"using my goods when i'm not around eh?" he winked at her, "that, i'm afraid, isn't free, and is going to cost ya."

"How much? And be realistic this time."

He grinned, "one human kiss."

Frisk blushed, "I'm-I'm not kissing you Sans just because I didn't know any better."

"i never said it had to be on my teeth, nun." He gestured to all of himself with flare, "all of this is just waiting for the payment i am owed."

Rolling her eyes and still in a somewhat accommodating mood towards him, Frisk grabbed his skull firmly and planted a peek on top of his skull. When she turned to move away, however, Sans had grabbed her wrist, waggling a finger at her. "nu-uh. that was too much. a human virgin kiss is worth far more than my telescope." He bent and kissed her hand twice, beaming up at her, "your change."

"Th-thank you." She said, pulling her hand away.

Sans continued to beam as he stepped back from the telescope and bowed.

Smiling, she bent low and looked through.

There was nothing but black.

"Sans, I can't see anything." She complained

"keep looking." He said, with a grin in his voice.

Mentally rolling her eyes Frisk continued looking through, alternating between both eyes. Finally, she had enough and turned to see Sans leaning casually against the wall behind her, really looking like he was at peace with the world.

"Sans, are you sure this telescope works."

He grinned lazily, "oh, i know for a fact that it's working." When she made to move away, he asked, "have you checked to see if the lens cap is off?"

"Why would I check for that?" she asked, moving to look, "It's your telescope after all."

He merely shrugged and grinned when Frisk found and took off the cap, holding it up to him and smirking at him. Sighing, she went back and bent to peer into the telescope once again.

Looking at the crystal wall, Frisk was again amazed at their clarity, how they seemed to shine with so little light. In wonder, she looked around.

And felt her wounder die when she read a new message.

_'Thanks for the show.'_

Frisk stood up, and glared at Sans, who was a bit slow on pretending he had been ogling her backside.

"whoops." He said, shrugging with a grin.

Frisk tossed the lens cap at him and moved deeper into the cave, leaving him behind.

"how about a full refund?" he called after her.

Frisk ignored him, and kept walking.

~*~

 She didn't get far before she had to backtrack; a bird across the river that blocked her way forwards was asking if she would look up its skirt if it carried her across. Deciding not to encourage the behaviour, Frisk had to instead take the path that lead to wooden bridges connecting dry land patches was wild plants grew in and along its banks.

Frisk found herself oddly enchanted by this part of the Underground; the subtle glow of the plants and the clear river went perfectly with the stary ceiling.

As she passed another strange blue flower, she found herself curious what kind of scents flowers underground had. Without bees, what did they do to attract creatures to spread and pollinate their flowers?

Feeling the smooth texture of the flower in her hand, Frisk fell back and almost screamed when words actually came from the flower.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"

"Hello?" she called out, looking around to make sure this wasn't a prank or a trap.

Seeing no one, she eventually went back to the flower, and touched it again.

"Hello?" her voice echoed back to her.

"Are you another talking flower?" she asked, thinking about Rosy, Toriel's son.

When she got no reply, she gently touched the flower again.

"Are you another talking flower?"

"Ah, I think I understand," she smiled down at the flower, "you repeat whatever people say, right?"

She touched the flower.

"Ah, I think I understand, you repeat whatever people say, right?"

Frisk beamed, "What a neat trick!"

"What a neat trick!" the flower echoed back to her when she touched it yet again.

"I wonder what else people have said?" she wondered, moving away.

Spying another flower, she eagerly brushed against its glowing blue petals, and listened.

".....hmmm, just one, but... it's kind of stupid."

Her phone, starling her and ruining her chance to hear the message again.

With a sigh, she pulled out her phone, but brightened when she saw the name.

"Papyrus! How are you?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!!" he cried out, nearly deafening her with how intense he yelled that at her.

"Why, what's happened now?" she asked, looking around cautiously.

"I-UM, I HEARD FROM MY FRIEND RECENTLY THAT YOU MANAGED TO ESCAPE HER CLUTCHES, AND SHE WAS NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT!!"

"This wouldn't be Undyne, the Royal Harem Hunter, would it?"

"YE- I MEAN, NO! OF COURSE NOT!" He laughed nervously, "BECAUSE IF IT WAS, YOU'D HAVE NO CHANCE OF ESCAPE!"

"Really?" she asked, feeling just a bit of fear.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY!" Papyrus cried out, "BECAUSE I ALREADY SAW UNDYNE AND SHE SAID SHE'D LEAVE YOU ALONE, SO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR! NOTHING AT ALL!!.....STAY BRAVE!"

"Papyrus, if you have any advice to give me, I'd really appreciate it." She hadn't realised how tightly she was holding the phone until she felt the pain of the plastic bitting her flesh.

There was silence on the phone.

"Papyrus??"

"I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE..."

"Papyrus-"

"YOU SHOULD WEAR YOUR CLOAK FROM NOW ON. KEEP YOUR HEAD LOW AND KEEP MOVING."

"Okay, I will then. Thank you Papyrus."

"I BELIEVE IN YOU MAIDEN!" he sighed heavily, "I JUST WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TOO."

*CLICK*

She was left holding her phone, the beauty of the area no longer appealing to her.

~*~

Frisk kept her head down and her cloak's hood up, moving quickly through the cave system. She didn't bother to activate the next strange blue flower she saw, hoping that if Undyne was following her, perhaps not doing so would throw her off her trail.

She did, however, stop to read the sign, desperate for more information.

_' The Power to take their SOULs. This is the power that humans feared.'_

"Of course." Frisk said, moving into the next area, "Because our souls are everything. Why wouldn't we be afraid?"

"You could try....not being afraid?"

Frisk looked quickly to the river's edge, taking a couple of steps back when a giant face surrounded by tentacles peered at her from the river's depth.

"Wh-who are you?"

The monster's smile grew. "I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!"

Frisk clasped her hands to her ears, "I hear ya, but if you could do me a favour and keep it down? I'm trying to avoid attention."

"Oh!" shrieked Onionsan, "Okay then!"

Not really happy that the monster was either ignoring her or incapable of lowering its voice, Frisk continued to walk along the path that cut through the river.

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh!" Onionsan shrilly asked, swimming along the river to keep up with her pace, "It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!"

"Super." Frisk replied, speeding up.

Onionsan beamed, "Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favourite......even though the water's getting so shallow here..."

Frisk tried to deny the pitty in her heart, trying to remember what the cost of freedom was. She wasn't sure if she could pass through the barrier, or if her passing through destroyed the barrier entirely, all that she knew was there were a lot of obstacles trying to take her purity and she couldn't start making promises to this trapped monster.

No matter how alone he seemed to be.

Onionsan continued, toying with the tips of his tentacles, "I, have to sit down all the time, but" He quickly looked up at her, beaming, "He-hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city and living in a crowded aquarium!"

"The city has an aquarium?" Frisk asked, her curiosity getting the better of her before he could stop herself.

"Oh sure!" grinned Onionsan, delighted to have her talk back to him, "All my friends moved there!"

"So why do you live here alone?" Frisk asked, stopping to talk,

Onionsans' eyes quivered as it looked again to his tentacles, "The aquarium's full, no room for me, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I" He quickly remembered he wasn't alone, because he tried forcibly lifting his mood, "That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear! I'll never have to worry about dying alone, unloved and friend to no one, y'hear!"

Frisk reached out, taking one of the tentacles into her hand and patting him gently, "I'm sorry to hear that....I-I wish there was something I could do."

"Would you s-stay here? With me?" Onionsan asked, hope in his eyes.

Frisk's eyes dropped, "I-I can't. I-I need to get out." She looked up and felt her heartbreak, "I'm sorry Onionsan."

He pulled his tentacles back into the water and looked away, "I understand." A tentacle broke the surface of the river and gestured to the next area. "Well, that's the end of this room. I'll see you around....sometime."

And with that, Onionsan dropped his head into the water, disappearing from Frisk's sight but not her mind.

~*~

Not for the first time, Frisk felt ashamed to be human, ashamed that her race had banished monsters to the Underground. She hadn't even bothered to look into the sign that told her about a monster's ancient treasure close by. Why would she, a human, desecrate and take what the monsters had managed to hold onto, after all these years? Instead, she was left wishing she knew the whole story about the war the lead to the monsters' banishment, but without being there, all she had were the plaques that told the side of the banished race.

_'This power to take human souls has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster. What the humans failed to understand was that monsters had a system within themselves that prevented such reckless pursuits of power. Something the humans felt was not enough. An incredible power. Love, and the ability to truly empathises with trapping a soul against its will within one's own soul.'_

"Love," Frisk said, placing a hand to the plaque, "a truly trustworthy compass to morality."

The more she learned about monsters, the less she felt about how alien and different they were to herself and her people.

Like humans and monsters were just two sides of the same coin.

Moving into the next area, lost in thought, Frisk came across a horned bent stone statue, a lone beam of light hitting it in an area of darkness as rain fell upon it. Looking at it, the stature appeared to be very old, with ancient moss growing in its cracks and crevices.

With her mood already low, Frisk couldn't help but feel sad as she took a moment to watch the rain fall upon the stature, watched how the rain fell down its face.

Everything about this statue, where it was set up and how the room centred on it, made Frisk feel....alone.

So it was, when she eventually moved on wiping the tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes, she saw a stand filled with umbrellas. Without hesitation, Frisk grabbed one and walked right back to the statue, wedging the umbrella in such a that the rain no longer fell on it.

Standing back pleased, Frisk took a moment to wipe her arms clean of the rain, and listen in to the gentle patter of rain hitting an umbrella, thinking about her home, the sky and the touch, smell and feel of real rain.

The sound of a music box sang just under the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella.

Confused, Frisk leaned forward.

It sounded like it was coming from the stature?

Wanting to know for sure, Frisk pressed her head into the statue's chest, listening in as a sweet melody played softly on, playing since who knows when.

Closing her eyes, she listened on, and felt the song play on through her memories, reminding her of home, love and family.

It was...nostalgic, in a sad way.

A sweet song to play against the bitter passage of time that kept moving on.

Of things that were, but could never be again.

~*~

Frisk lost track how long she spent with the statue, listing to its sweet song under the umbrella. By the time she knew it was time to move on, her back and the edges of her sleeves were soaked. Knowing that she couldn't risk changing clothes or an illness, Frisk walked back to the umbrella stand, intending to keep one with her in the hopes she would stay dry.

Soon, she came to a pass where rain appeared to be falling from the roof. Something about this rain smelled wrong; it was too static and lacked the fresh breeze that drifted in with the surface rain. Trying not to think about the subtle differences, or if the monsters themselves were even aware of the differences themselves, Frisk opened up the umbrella and walked along the rainy path, finding peace as she listened to the rain around her.

"You, you got an umbrella?"

Following the direction of the question, Frisk looked over to see the armless child from before, huddled under an over cliff to protect himself from the rain.

She walked over. "Yes, would you like to come under with me?"

His eyes lit up, "Yes please!"

Without further prompts, he pressed himself flat to her side, leaving Frisk wondering where her arm was meant to go. Seeing her with her arm up in the air, the child grinned at her and snuggled up to her side, "Don't worry, you can place your arm around me, b-baby."

Smiling at his poor attempt to hit on her, Frisk placed her arm gently on the boy's shoulders, wondering if he would comment on her wet sleeves?

Apparently he was focused on something else, because he was still nuzzling her side, blushing.

"Awesome!" he whispered to himself.

"Ahem?" Frisk said, knocking him a bit away from her side to let him know he should stop with the nuzzling.

Guilty, he looked quickly at her flat expression, looking quickly away. "L-let's go!"

Nodding with a soft smile, Frisk moved away from the over cliff and walked back along the path.

"Man, Undyne is sooooo cool." The boy said after a while.

"Why?" Frisk asked, looking over at him.

The child just stared at her. "Why?! Becuase she's just about the sexiest, most pleasure-inducing monster that ever lived! That's why I'm offering my virginity to her! Every virgin should!"

"What about to someone you love, and when you're much older?" she asked, hoping to change his mind, despite how useless that appeared to be.

The boy scoffed, "No way! I want the very best for my first time, and Undyne's it! I want her to take me in and teach me everything she knows, so that I can help other monsters too, just like she does!"

Frisk didn't like the idea that the child knew anything about what Undyne did, but it helped lessen her judgement if she thought about Undyne's job in the same manner as what Sans and Papyrus did for Snowdin.

It wasn't ideal and better answers should be sought after, but who was she to judge a dying race? Not when she was part of the race that did that to the monsters in the first place.

They continued to walk in silence for a while, before the child stopped again.

Frisk, with her arm still around the boy, stopped too, looking down at him in concern.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded to a flower growing across the river, another one of those flowers that spoke back.

"So, one time we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king, we had to call him 'Mr Dreemurr, volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff." He grinned over at her, "That got me thinking. Yo! How cool would it be if Undyne came to school?! She could teach every kid the lesson of adulthood and make all our first times the best that anyone has ever had!"

"I-I thought children were left alone till they came of age?" She asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

The boy turned and kept walking, with Frisk easily keeping pace, "Yeah, but we get to decide when we're of age, and who is ever going to turn down an offer from THE Royal Harem Hunter??"

"You don't have to say yes, just because someone you like and admire offers."

The boy scoffed, "Yeah you do. It's like once in a lifetime kind of thing!"

Frisk stopped the boy, crouching down in front of him and placing both hands on his shoulder. "No," she insisted, "You don't."

She continued to stare at him, hoping with her whole heart the message got through.

The boy's eyes flicked between her eyes, clearly rethinking a few things. Only when he nodded, did Frisk smile and stand back up, resuming walking along the path, pulling the boy in for a tighter hug.

"You know, um, maybe that's why she would never come to school." The boy continued, after a while. He looked up at her, "She's too cool to ever force someone to say yes. Even if it's just by her mere presence!"

Frisk hummed her agreement, happy to let this child continue to think positive things about his idol if it was something positive.

She certainly wasn't going to bring up the fact the Undyne may very well be trying her hardest to rape her.

But she could ask something else.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking down at him as they walked, "I feel silly that you and I keep meeting like this, yet I don't know your name."

"It's MK." The boy beamed, looking happily at her, "What's yours?"

"Frisk."

"Great! Now we can officially open up the Royal Harem Hunter's fan club! I'm president, and you can be vice president!"

"I think I might know someone who would join that club." Frisk said quietly to herself, missing Papyrus.

"Really?!" MK looked up at her, "who??"

But any reply Frisk had was gone when they walked around a pile of boulders and a castle glowed magically across a stray ceiling and river. MK looked quizzically up at her, but when he saw what captivated her attention, he merely shrugged, and guided the way, leading Frisk across the path as the castle held her absolute attention.

"You act like you've never seen it." MK pouted, moving forward.

"I-," she stopped herself and looked down at MK, nodding thoughtfully. "I guess I am."

"Well, it's nothing special; just the same sight of the same castle made from the same rocks as everything else around here." MK muttered, kicking a pebble into the water.

Frisk didn't know how to respond to that, so instead, she kept the castle in the corner of her view, choosing to stay silent and marvel at the sight silently.

To her, the sight was truly breathtaking and magical, but to this child, and to every other monster, it must act as a reminder of how nothing was changing.

For as long as they were trapped, nothing would ever change.

The same sights, forever.

"You'll need to put that umbrella down if you hope to climb up there."

Frisk shook herself out of her thoughts and looked down in confusing at MK.

"Wh-what?"

He indicated his head up, to the cliff that stopped their way forward. Looking around, she saw a place to put the umbrella away and decided she would rather not carry it around in her bag after all. Not if monster seemed more than happy to provide them as they were required.

When she came back, she looked up to the edge, testing it.

It felt solid, and she knew she could pull herself up, but looking down at MK...."

"Can you jump high enough for me to pull you up after me?" she asked, knowing that climbing the wall wasn't an option for the limbless monster.

MK shook his head, "I'm going to double back and see if I can't find Undyne!" He grinned at her, "Something about you is really drawing her out today! I know she's bound to be right behind us!!"

"Great." Frisk replied flatly, turning to look back at the cliff, "But what are you going to do if she's not? How are you going to get up if I move forward?"

"Don't worry about me," called MK's voice from a distance, making Frisk turn around and watching as he ran back the way they came, "I always find a way to get through!"

He tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. Before she could move to help him up, however, he had picked himself up, shook his head, and kept running on.

Smiling after him, Frisk looked back to the cliff and took off her bag. She tossed it up onto the ledge, thus lighter, found she had no trouble pulling herself up.

Feeling rather proud of herself, she placed her bag back onto her back and kept moving forward.

As she moved onto the next area, Frisk saw that there were even more plaques here. Eager to know more, she read on.

_'The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. We monsters could not fight back. Would NOT fight back, hoping against hope that our refusal to fight would prove to the humans that our abilities to take their souls would never be used for nefarious purposes. We monsters refused to take a single SOUL to defend ourselves, and countless monsters were turned to dust.'_

Frisk bowed her head in memory of those who refused to fight. What bravery it took to stand your ground, facing death, and refusing to even defend yourself for your ideas.

To stand up for what you believed in and not cave in the face of death.

Evidently, monsters found it easier to love, than to hate.

Moving on, she saw how the cliff ended and wooden planks on high wooden pillars were used to connect the cliff sides together, creating a path that felt dangerous to be on. While the wood beneath her feet was solid, and the air lacked a breeze, the fact she didn't know what lay below her scared her to her core.

Shakily, Frisk moved along the path, stopping only when she heard a small chuckle.

The only warning she got was a crack in the air, before Frisk threw herself to the ground, driving just in time as a whip sailed right above her head.

Without bothering to confirm her worst fear, and praying to the Holy Mother that the wood would remain solid, Frisk stood up and ran for her life, trying to sight see the path ahead in the dark as she ran.

Again and again, Frisk felt the wind of the whips sailing just inches from hitting her, listened to the cracks of the whips that tried to wrap around her legs and arms and pull her back to her hunter. In despair, she felt stinging pain on her back, her legs, and her arms as the whip cracked in the air behind her, and with every near miss, her panic grew, causing her to make dumb mistakes and take the wrong path. More than once, she had to leap across the nothing, unable to see Undyne in the dark and just praying she landing wouldn't shake the platform off the pillars.

With her pounding feet flying across the platform, Frisk skidded to a halt at was a dead end.

The end of the line.

Trembling, Frisk turned slowly on the spot, and can do nothing as Undyne moved in, blocking her only path.

"Got you." Undyne chuckled, summoning another whip and moving in closer, with every purposefully slowly step.

"Jump Frisk!!" called a familiar voice from far below.

Looking over her shoulder and seeing only darkness, Frisk turned back to the monster talking towards her, hunger blazing in her one eye.

She knew which path she trusted more.

With her arms open, Frisk allowed herself to fall, down into the dark.

"No!" screamed Unydne, running forward to grab her, her whip already falling short of reaching Frisk.

Frisk could only close her eyes, and wait for darkness and more pain that she knew came with falling from such heights.

The pain never came.

Instead, it felt like whips were being used to grab and hold her, coming from and pulling her....from below?

As she opened her eyes, Frisk found herself in a rose bed, their soft buds brushing against her face and surrounding her body. Turning away from they familiar beauty, she looked up to where she had come from, but the light wasn't strong enough to penetrate the darkness she had fallen through.

Instead, she pushed herself up, looking around for her saviour.

There was nothing but the flowers.

Flowers, garbage and water everywhere that poured in from nearby waterfalls.

"Hello?" she called out, wondering if who she heard was who she thought it might be.

But no one responded.

Seeing only one path out, Frisk moved towards what she hoped would be back up eager to get some distance between her and Undyne, but gave a cry of alarm when one of her feet plunged through what she thought was dry land.  Pulling herself back up, she looked distastefully around, noting that the wooden planks and dry land were far and between; she would have to go barefoot.

Praying the water didn't hide any sharp objects, Frisk packed her shoes and cloak into her bag, before hiking up her dress and walking through the piles of garbage. From what she could tell, most of it was human rubbish, nothing too noteworthy or interesting to her eyes. Occasionally a piece of garbage would flow down from the waterfalls on one side of her, only to flow across her path and topple over the waterfall to her other side. After watching the first piece fall beyond her capabilities to hear it land, Frisk had no desire to be anywhere near the edge.

Eventually, she came across the path of a beat- up dummy, blocking her path forward. Far heavier than it looked, Frisk strained to pull it out, leaving it laying on its side on a pile of garbage as she made her way through the new opening and forward.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are??"

Whirling around, Frisk strained to see who it was that had yelled at her, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there??" she called out, "Show yourself!"

"Right behind you, you filthy whore!"

Spinning right back around, Frisk was amazed and horrified to see the dummy from before now her path up and out of this water and garbage.

Seeing her face it, the dummy puffed out its chest, "You think you can just touch me with your whoreish hands?! Who do you think you are??!"

"I assure you sir, I am not a whore!" Frisk stood tall, "And I wouldn't have touched you if I thought talking to you would have made you move."

"Well, you didn't even bother to try, did ya??" sneered the dummy.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake, but if-"

"You're all the same!!" snap the enraged dummy, failing about know, "First you make us ghost monsters think that your stupid sense of touch is so fucking amazing, and then once we do anything, ANYTHING to get it, you use it against us!!"

"I swear, I-"

The dummy yelled over her. "Well I inhabited this worthless dummy, and I experience your pathetic sense of touch every day, and what a fucking disappointment it turned out to be!!"

"Please, I just-"

The dummy moved closer to her, yelling right in her face, "My cousins, my fellow ghosts, tricked and lied to by you fleshy things!! Abandoned and left alone in the dark, with no one to talk to, or so bedazzled by all the fake praise they can't see what's happing to them, and you think you can just TOUCH ME?!?!"

The dummy charged her, knocking her back into the water.

Looking up, she had just enough time to roll to her side as the dummy tried stomping her. Before it could do much else, Frisk was up and running out of the water, and back up the stairs.

"That's it whore! Run and please the other fleshy creatures that ooze and weep constant filth!!"

Frisk kept running, ignoring the ghost she barreled through in her attempts to escape the insulting shrieks the dummy was still hurling at her.

~*~

She ran without heed, stumbling into a wide expanse of strange glowing moss that only illuminated at her touch. At first, the carven was well light, but it seemed to Frisk's eyes that the light quickly vanished, and she was plunged into total darkness, with nothing but the moss at her feet light the area around her. With such a limited source of light, Frisk eventually stopped running, taking a moment to calm her racing heart and her racing mind in an ocean of darkness. With no idea which way she had come, or which way was forward, Frisk had to rely upon her hands splayed out in front of her, taking each step with extreme caution as the moss kept her in a safe island of light.

To keep herself calm, she had long since put back on her shoes and her cloak, but the cloak's warm barley helped the cold her soaked clothes kept linger on her body, her hands shaking both in growing terror and coldness.

So Frisk hunted in the dark for a wall.

Or a sign.

Or indeed anything that would help her navigate out of this mess.

Many time she thought about calling Papyrus, but what advice could he possibly give?? Worse, what if he came here too? To join her being lost in the dark?

'At least I won't be alone.'

The thought was cowardly and made her feel ashamed of herself.

But it was honest.

She desperately didn't want to be alone, and yet, what choice did she have?

~*~

Minutes, hours, days later, Frisk couldn't say how long she spent in near endless darkness, hearing nothing but her own breath, beating heart and the soft crunch of glowing moss underfoot.

All she knew was that she cried out when she saw another glowing blue plant growing on a bank of solid soil. Running to it, Frisk clamped a hand to her mouth and tried her hardest not to cry, least she erase the message of the last person to come through here.

Her only hope was that someone had said something before her. Something she could use to get out.

Once she calmed, she took a deep breath, and reached out to touch the flower.

"Behind you."

A chill ran through her, chill that had nothing to do with her numb hands or soaked clothes.

Slowly, horribly, Frisk looked behind her to see an all too familiar glowing eye in the short distance, a hand summoning glowing magic that formed into all too familiar whip.

"Found ya at last." Undyne purred, stepping out from the dark.

 

Next Chapter is called: I’ll be your heroin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back and MAN did I miss writing!!  
> Okay, two new things; First up, I am now doing in character responses on my Discord server!! This means you can ask any of the characters, from any of my stories, questions/do something /say something to them, and I'll respond as that character! I've already had some amazing people ask me some interesting questions that really helped me figure more about these guys and it's been a butt load of fun for me. Check out the rules to figure out the 'how to', or ask around; I can name several people who would more than help you =) (You know who you are, ya sweethearts!)  
> Second thing; I have another story!! I know, WTF, right? It's called Bitty Hunt Shenanigans, and as I'm sure you've already guessed, it's the place where I'll put POV, What-if's and general requests that I get for Bitty Hunt. So if you've got something you'd like to see, make sure to leave a comment, explaining it over with that story. With that story, the more people who comment on your idea and express a 'Wow, I'd like to see that too!' the more likely I'll be inclined to do it.....or I might see your idea and think 'Oh, I just HAVE to write this!'. It's going to be updated when I feel like it/ have time, so don't expect it to update automatically on Saturdays; I'll update as I complete requests, so check it out more regularly, I guess (*Shrug*).
> 
> I'm so sorry I missed June, and I really to make it up! Problem is, I'm still busy. Although, I have more time now, so I'm hoping to get a second update this month, but no promises. As always, I'll update the five main stories on a Saturday, so check in then.  
> All I can say is I'm keen to get back into writing =)!


	15. I’ll be your heroin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning!  
>  This get non-consensual in this chapter. If you can't stand that type of stuff, but would like to keep reading, I'll put a brief summery at the end.

"One. All we need is just one virgin sacrifice. One sacrifice and the barrier is broken, and we can finally take the surface back from the humans."

Undyne came slowly towards her, with all the confidence of a predator closing in on its trapped prey.

"That's what our history is always telling us, but I've never believed it. Not fully. If it was that easy, then some monster would have gladly remained celebrant and sacrificed themselves long ago. Why else would Asgore encourage this type of lifestyle when it encourages monsters to lose their virginity at a young age? It took awhile, but I learned the truth a long time ago."

She stopped, tapping the handle of her whip as she looked along its length, thoughtfully.

"Understand human?"

"N-no." Frisk quivered, pressing herself flat against the wall.

No, that made no sense at all! Torriel told her she needed to remain a virgin to pass through the barrier while others had hinted that a virgin was required to break it. If either of those things were true, then why had no monster passed thorough?? She had thought monsters were incapable of remain celebrant, but Undyne made it seem like they didn’t even bother, not any more!

"May-maybe it has to be a human?! Maybe I will be the one to set you all free!"

"Perhaps." Undyne looked slowly up at Frisk, "But I also know you aren't the first human virgin and yet, here we still are."

She let her whip fly, cracking in the air before she struck the ground, making Frisk shriek briefly in terror as Undyne walked towards her, "The truth is that whole story about a virgin sacrifice is just some bull that we were told. A glimmer of hope in a hopeless situation. A lie we were told so that our numbers would drastically drop as generations were no longer born to A vain hope. A final insult, courtesy of you humans! That's why the King encourages this lifestyle, that's why we're still here and that's why I don't care what you are or aren't! Your just some human we can use to create stronger, more powerful monsters!" She held out her hand, "Offer your virginity and soul to me and to monster kind, willingly!" Her smile sharpened wickedly, her approach even closer now, "Or I'll take your submission from your body, by force."

Frisk remained where she was, coward by fear as her future rapist approached her, when suddenly, there came a rustling from the moss section. Both women looked quickly back as MK came running towards them from the dark.

"Undyne!!! I'll help you seduce this monster!!!"

He came to a screeching halt by her side, and it took him a moment to recognise Frisk cowering before her.

"Yo!!! You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! She's here and she wants to have sex with you!!! The Captain of the freaking Royal Harme?!?"

"I don't want to have sex with her!" Frisk cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You don't?!" He turned to face her, "But-but then, who is Undyne trying to seduce?"

Undyne reached forward and grabbed MK by his face, dragging him back with her as she disappeared into the glowing moss, not even bothering to look back.

Frisk waited till she could no longer hear the complaints of MK and his worries about getting in trouble with his parents, before running back the way she had come. She didn't know or care what magic Undyne or MK had used to light the whole area, but she would be damned if she just stood there and waited for it to fade again!

With the light lightening up the whole area, Frisk saw a path she had missed over to her right and ran up it, splashing through water and ignoring the blue glowing flowers growing along and around the path. She ignored too the new plack she saw nailed into the cave wall and even her fear of heights and rickety bridges.

The only thing that stopped her was when she came into a large open area leading to another cave entrance, when Undyne herself came crashing before her, blocking her path forward.

"You!" She screamed, pointing at her with burning fire blazing in her slitted, yellow eye, "You're standing in the way of our future survival and generations! Just give in already and become the mother to the strongest generation of monsters in an age! Monsters that will boost our collective dwindling magic rate and save us all from the edge of extinction!"

Frisk dodged around her, running further into the cave.

"Hey! Get back here!!"

She ignored her, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran along the path, the whipping sounds cracking through the air and the stinging pain on her back.

Suddenly, something in her chest grew static and Frisk found herself frozen on the spot.

Undyne jumped her, tackling her to the ground as she pinned Frisk below her.

Frisk flayed and kicked wildly, fear and panic giving her strength as she fought to buck Undyne off her, staring up at her in utter terror. Undyne growled angrily through her clenched teeth, struggling to bound Frisk’s hands together as she continued to struggle free. The thing in her chest suddenly wasn't static anymore, but Undyne still had her pinned with both her weight and knowledge on how to keep her pinned.

“Stop fighting me!” Undyne snapped.

Frisk managed to get one of her legs up high enough that she was able to kick Undyne in her gut, pushing her off and winding the monster in one go. As Undyne struggled to stand and breathe, Frisk pushed herself and continued to run for her life.

The air and land around her got hotter and dryer rapidly, till it felt like she was running through a desert, her heaving chest now filled with burning air that ached her already pained lungs. The dress and layer she wore felt heavy and constricting, robbing her of strength and endurance she desperately needed right now. What sights she could see seemed to hint that she was near open lava streams, the cavern walls absorbing and locking in the heat that helped dry and steam her soaked clothes, only adding another layer of steadily growing unbearable heat.

All meanwhile, the sounds of metal boots and armour jangled after her, getting closer and closer with every precious second and all Frisk could focus on.

She ran past an empty outpost, across another rickety, wooden bridge and made it safely to the other side when something inside her grew static once again.

Only this time, with more time and a greater desperation, Frisk managed to fight and break free of whatever it was that held her, stumbling forward as she began to run again.

Not fast enough.

Undyne tackled her again, hitting her in the low of her back and sending them both forward, Frisk’s face and front grinding across the rough, stone floor.

Undyne grabbed her by her neck and forced her head hard against the floor, using her own weight and strength to pin her body flat to the ground as she attacked Frisk’s clothes. With the sound of violent ripping, her cloak was tore from her back and cast aside, before her backpack was ripped from its straps and tossed away as well. She felt her hands grabbed and tied back, despite her very best efforts to struggle free, with what she guessed to be a whip and with an obvious skill that only came with a lot of practice.

“I, *huff*, I was going to take you in a comfortable place, human, but *huff, huff,* but now?! Now I’ll take you right here!”

With her hands tied behind her back, Frisk felt her head forced to the side before sharp teeth grazed the side of her neck, a forked tongue lapping at her skin as Undyne breathed heavily against her skin, her other hand snaking around and under Frisk’s body, caressing a breast. Frisk gave a sob of disgust, tears gathering in her eyes as the full horror of this reality was recognised as her very worst nightmare come true. Undyne responded with a snarl and bite down on her neck, her sharp teeth piercing her exposed skin.

Frisk screamed, struggling to breath and sob as both the heat and terror made every breath feel constrictive and desperate.

“Pl-please! Someone help me!!”

Undyne grabbed her shoulder roughly and flipped her over, straddling her hips as her long, red hair whipped behind her, “Shut up human! Just shut up already and enjoy this!”

She grabbed the top of Frisk’s dress and ripped it open. She ignored Frisk’s continued sobs to stop, using one of her hands to force Frisk’s head back to the side as the other hand snaked through the opening she had torn. As Undyne peeped Frisk's neck and collar with sensual kisses, moaning and groaning against the human’s skin, her other had found and toyed with the nipple she could feel under all the bandages. Before long, she had played and eased her way through the layers, till her cold, scally finger at last touched her bare, sending a shock and gasp to Frisk as something coiled in her core, her mind ablaze with shame and feelings of violation even as she heard something cheering in the back of her mind.

Undyne chuckled against her neck, now suckling at the bite mark she left, and it took the feeling of her dress being pulled up for Frisk to realise her head was no longer pinned.

Feeling that scaly hand drag a slow claw up and along her inner thigh, heading up, Frisk screamed yet again, flailing even more desperately than before, and headbutting the side of that Undyne's eyepatch was on in the process. With a wild cry, Undyne sat back, grabbing her eyepatch in pain and anger, glaring down at Frisk.

“Okay, *pant, pant* if that’s the way you want to play this!”

Undyne placed her hand to Frisk’s chest, pulling out her soul. The little red heart was beating wildly, almost blinding the two women with its light.

“Oh please no!!”

Undyne’s eye lit up as she beheld Frisk’s soul, “A Determination soul?! Perfect!”

She reached out and grabbed her soul before it could run, holding it firm her hand before licking and suckling at it as the quivering soul-shuddering and shivering in her hands, growing moist in her hands as both Undyne’s saliva and something from within the soul oozed out.

“So *huff*, so much energy! So much magic! We need this human!”

Frisk was so distracted by her own body’s primal response to this violation, twisting, moaning and groaning underneath Undyne’s, that it took Undyne leaving her soul alone long enough to recover when she finally noticed that her soul was no longer in Undyne’s hand or red. Instead, it floated off to the side, green, and not alone.

An upside down, white heart was approaching it.

Desperate and still scared, Frisk tried to fight free, trying with both her mind and body to get her soul to return to being red and to return it safely into her body, and yet, she could only see the barest quivers as her soul faintly responded.

“No!! Someone help me!!! Help m-“

Undyne shoved her mouth onto Frisk’s just as her soul met hers, and Frisk gasped at the sensation of the two souls touching that overwhelmed her body long enough that Undyne’s forked tongue meet and coiled with hers. Any instinct Frisk had to bite down on the tongue was gone as Undyne’s soul rubbed against hers, forcing pleasure, unwillingly, from her body in rolling and building waves. As the pleasure built, Frisk could sense how Undyne’s soul was trying to force something into hers, to give her a bit of herself and take it in as her own. Frisk fought hard against that, and she could see the hurt and frustration in Undyne’ eyes as she deepened the kiss, both women now moaning in pleasure. In response to this, Undyne’s hand went back to her breasts, her armoured hips grinding and humping Frisk’s lower half as she used one of her legs to stroke Frisk's clothed core. Frisk groaned, shuddering at the touch, and she felt her soul weaken to Undyen’s touches, feel how Undyne’s soul pressed its advances.

Underneath all the pleasure was Undyne’s thoughts bleeding through to her mind; physical exhaustion and weariness, self-loathing, sense of doomed duty and sacrificing her own morals for the sake of the people she swore to protect. Frisk could tell just how much doing this to her disgusted Undyne, made her wish she was anywhere else but here and how her own moral self would have arrested any monster she found doing this to anyone, regardless of race. She would have whipped them within an inch of their life and made them plead for forgiveness for doing this, and yet, here she was, and she hated this.

_‘Alphys, I'm-I’m so sorry.’_

Undyne was growing more sluggish and weaker the longer the two women embraced, till at last Undyne’s soul just stopped and her own soul was restored back to its red self. Quickly, it flew back into Frisk's chest and she found herself no longer pinned down but only being laid upon by a gasping Undyne, who stared at her through glazed eyes. Her whole body had stopped moving and Frisk was quick to knock her face away from her own, causing Undyne to topple off of her and onto the ground, where she lay, breathing heavily and rasping.

Now free, Frisk quickly pushed herself away, using her feet to get some distance before she bothered trying to stand with her hands still tied behind her back.

And still, Undyne just lay there, struggling to breathe.

She considered just running away, still very much afraid and expecting a trap, but something about what she felt in her soul and seeing Undyne struggling to do everything right now kept her there. Instead, she hurried over to her bag and cloak, kicking them to the far clearing side to make sure she could get them easily if this was some sort of a trap.

Undyne continued to struggle to breathe, her struggles to move stopping altogether.

Cautiously, Frisk approached her, noticing how the gills on the side of Undyne’s neck were flapping in distresses.

With understanding, Frisk ran back to her bag, kicking it open and over as all she owned spilled onto the ground. Spying her water bottle, Frisk bent and struggled to pick it up behind her back, before hurrying back. Once she had managed to take the cup off, Frisk attempted to pour what she could over the fish monster’s gills and face.

She watched how Undyne’s breathing eased, but grew alarmed with how quickly the water evaporated in this place.

_‘I-I need to move her!’_

Screwing the cap back on, Frisk tossed the bottle aside and moved to Undyne’s head, bending down and attempting to lift her with her hands behind her back. She managed to get her hands underneath Undyne’s armpits, but between the weight of her armour, the awkward placement of the weight and her own struggles to breathe and cope in this hot environment, she was forced to drop Undyne in a groan of pain.

In horror, she watched as Undyne head lagged to the side, no longer conscious.

Frisk ran back over to her spilled things, grabbing her phone behind her back. After many failed attempts, she finally managed to call the one person she thought could help.

“MAIDEN??-“

“Papyrus! Help!”  Frisk yelled over her shoulder, down at the phone in her hands.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?”

It was a good thing that Papyrus yelled like he did, otherwise, she would have never heard his response.

“I’m somewhere really hot and Undyne’s in trouble!”

“LANDMARKS FRISK! I NEED LANDMARKS!!”

“I-I saw a big sign and an outpost! I ran across a wooden bridge and there’s a lot of lava near me!!”

“THAT OUTPOST SHOULD BE MY BROTHER’S! GO TO IT AND SEE IF YOU CAN’T GET HELP, I’M ON MY WAY!!”

“Hurry!”

With no means of checking if the phone call had ended, Frisk ran with it back across the bridge, skidding to a halt next to the still empty outpost. Now she was standing here, she could see a sign hanging from a hook in one of the posts holding up the roof, saying ‘Out with a client’ with a winking face.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”

Running back, Frisk noticed in alarm how quickly Undyne was deteriorating. She was now breathing short, quick shallow breathes, and her skin was paling, drying out.

Desperate, Frisk tossed her phone aside before grabbing the sleeve of her dress and pulled, pulling until the seams at the arm began to rip and tear. Ignoring the bitting feeling of the cloth digging into her shoulder, she managed, at last, to tear the sleeve free. Quickly, she did the same to the other sleeve, before taking both of them and dropping one across each gill and her face. Running back for her bottle, she emptied the last of her water across the material, hoping that they would hold the water long enough for Papyrus to get here.

~*~

“FRISK!”

Frisk looked up from the material across Undyne’s gills drying at a rapid pace to see Papyrus and Sans running towards her, growing alarmed as they saw the whole scene.

Both blushed when they took in her state, but between Undyne passed out and Frisk looking like she had been roughed up, they quickly moved passed it as Papyrus ran and embraced here while Sans ran over to Undyne’s side.

“FRISK! WHAT HAPPENED??” Papyrus asked.

Before she could reply, Sans called out, “bro, not the time. we need to get undyne in some water, now!”

Papyrus looked away from Sans and back at Frisk, nodding, “OKAY, THEN YOU TAKE HER TO HER HOUSE AND DUMP HER IN THE TUB. FLOOD HER BATHROOM IF YOU HAVE TO.”

“what about you?” Sans asked, standing up with Undyne in his arms and not looking at all bothered by the weight.

“I NEED TO STAY WITH FRISK.” He looked over at Sans, “BESIDES, YOU’LL BE QUICKER BY YOURSELF AND WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO WASTE. CALL ME WHEN SHE’S STABLE AND I’LL MAKE MY WAY BACK AS FAST AS I CAN.”

Sans nodded, turning to run the way Frisk had yet to go.

“FRISK, WHAT HAPPENED?”

She looked away from San’s retreating back to see Papyrus looking at her with such breaking concern.

“I-I-“

Words failed her and she began to sob, bowing her head and unable to bury her face and shame into her hands, instead, having to bury her face in his ribcage.

She felt something tug and pull at her binds, and with a final tug, she felt her hand slip free of their bounds, feeling aches in her wrists and shoulders as her blood flow returned to normal. Not that she particularly cared about her physical pain, not now that Undyne was safe and the danger had, at last, had passed. With nothing else to focus on, the memories of being hunted, caught and violated came flooding back, and all she was capable of doing was wailing her grief into Papyrus’s comforting arms.

 

Next chapter is called: Drown in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so basically Undyne manages to catch up to Frisk and was trying to force pleasure from her body while attempting to soul impregnate her, both against her will. The heat makes Undyne faint, Frisk saves her and she in turn calls Papyrus, who comes and helps. It ends with Undyne geting sent home and Papyrus taking Frisk away, comforting her hear rape experience.


	16. Drown in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my stories got wiped out about two days before the update schedule and I was crushed! So I took some time off, did these updates as good as I could (Hard to write something twice and not feel like it was better the first time), and now I've got October to look forward to!   
> I've been planning something fun for a while!  
> Hope to see you all in October!!

Papyrus was cradling Frisk in his arms, walking back the way she had come from with her badly repaired bag over his shoulder, hugging her tightly to him through her cloak wrapped around her quivering form. He offered words of comfort in a hushed voice that echoed in the huge empty caverns of Waterfall, not that Frisk noticed any of this as she cried into his shirt, clinging to him.

She hadn’t been capable of talking about what was still so fresh in her mind and he hadn’t pressed for answers. For Papyrus, he was deeply concerned about both his best friend Undyne and worried about her health and what could have possibly lead to her being in such critical condition, and Frisk and the state she was currently in. Without Frisk to explain what happened, any number of situations passed through his mind that could explain what might have lead to Undyne and Frisk in such disastrous states, but he was sure it was all a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that would require a lot of apologies, but a misunderstanding none the less.

He was confident Undyne would apologise because Undyne was a valiant, gallant guardian of all of monster kind, and his very best friend. He knew that she would take just one look at Frisk and apologise for making her cry when she recovered, and he knew Frisk would forgive her because she had a kind, forgiving soul, and the two would become fast friends.

After all, she had forgiven him, hadn’t she?

Frisk was eventually able to calm down in Papyrus’s arms, comforted by both his presence and his words he said to her, and so it was she eventually noticed where he was taking her.

“Wh-why are you taking me back?” She asked, not bothering to wipe her eyes.

She watched the moss under his boots glow as Papyrus took them back through the huge cavern she had got lost in…right before Undyne found her again.

“I’M TAKING YOU TO A FRIEND’S HOUSE.” Came his answer, “THERE, I PLAN TO MAKE YOU A NICE TEA AND…MEND YOUR CLOTHES.”

Frisk was suddenly reminded that both skeletons had seen her exposed chest, and the feelings of violation came flooding back in force. Her grip loosed on Papyrus’s shirt and instead clung to the cloak wrapped around her.

Her shuddering increased.

Sensing this Papyrus stopped quickly, looking down at her in his arms.

“MADIEN, PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID! WHILE I CAN NOT HELP BUT FIND YOUR BODY BEAUTIFUL EVERY TIME I SEE IT,” he looked quickly away, “TO SEE IT…RAVAGED LIKE THIS GIVES ME NO JOY, WHAT SO EVER.”

When she didn’t respond, Papyrus sighed and continued on.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” he asked himself aloud as they exited the huge cavern and head towards glowing house lights in the far distance.

Tears gathered at the corner of Frisk’s eyes as she turned her head back into his chest, trying to block out the memories.

Papyrus’s grip on her only tightened as his pace speed up.

Frisk lost any interest in where he was taking her or guessing the path he was using that she either hadn’t seen or ignored on her first pass through these caves, but she did notice when the sound of a door closing behind him reached her and she was in a brightly lit place.

Looking around, Frisk could tell that they had just entered someone’s home. There was a door at the far side of the room, a kitchen set up along the back wall with a fridge and stove, an old looking piano, a low table with two stools on either side resting on a soft looking mat and another mat in the corner closest to where they stood, resting against the wall with the only window she could see.

Papyrus took her over to the low table, placing her gently on the stool with such care.

“WAIT RIGHT HERE.”

Before she had a chance to reply, Papyrus ran over to the far door and disappeared inside. As fast as he disappeared, he was faster back, carrying a quilt with a sea-theme on it.

He threw this quilt over her, tucking her in a hooded cocoon.

“BETTER?” He asked, stepping back.

She could only offer a small smile in return.

“I’LL MAKE TEA.”

Quickly, he headed over to the kitchen benches on the far wall, working the stove and kettle with none of the ease and flair he had used back at his place.

He seemed more than a little shaken and lost.

 _‘He’s not the only one.’_ Frisk thought, pulling open the quilt and looking down at herself.

Her purple, magically-infused cloak seemed to be okay, if not really dirty and frayed at it’s edges. The real damage had happened to her dress. Pushing the cloak aside slightly, she saw how the rip down her front reached her navel, her bandages so loosened that they rested on her hips. The dress was absolutely filthy; covered in soil, pond scum and rotting at its base from all the water damage. Both of her sleeves here gone now, and unless she wanted to take some material from her only other dress in her bag, she would have to accept that this dress would always lack proper sleeves.

 _‘I’ll need to take the sleeves from the other dress anyway,’_ she thought suddenly, _‘otherwise, I won’t be able to repair this dress’s front.’_

Looking over to her bag, Frisk’s heart fell when she saw that, that too, would need more material.

The more she thought about what she needed to fix, trying desperately to not thinking about WHY they needed to be fixed, the fast her fear and panic came back.

Quickly, she covered herself back up, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

A tea in a chipped, cute mug, was placed in front of her, before a gentle hand was rubbing her back.

“PLEASE DON’T BE AFRAID.” Papyrus said again, sitting down next to her, “I’M SURE, WHATEVER IT WAS, WON’T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN.”

Frisk reached out and clung to the cup, peering down into it, but said nothing.

It-it looked and smelled like the same tea she used to have with Toriel. Back in the Ruins, sitting by the fire as both women sat in peaceful silence, just stitching away at their garments.

The many long, joyful hours making this very dress.

Frisk dragged the cup to her chest, curling in on herself as she bowed her head in sorrowful anguish.

She should have never left the Ruins.

A hagged voice from her memory spoke up from across the room, “Yeah, it won’t happen again human, promise.”

Startled, Frisk’s head snapped up and beheld an Undyne in a soaked dressing robe, clinging to the doorway, Sans right behind her.

Ignoring Frisk, who dropped the cup and spilled its contents on the floor, Undyne made her way over to the table, dropping herself warily into the remaining chair across the table.

“Ease up, Cherry, I’m far too weak to hurt you right now.”

“mind telling us what exactly happened now?” Sans asked, coming to sit on one side of the table, crossed legged on the floor and watching her expression very closely.

Undyne waved him off, “Not until we’ve all got teas in front of us.” Her eye looked over Frisk, ignoring the way she pulled the quilt in tighter, “And not until Cherry’s had a chance to change.” She thumbed towards the door she had come from, “Bathroom’s that way, along with my bedroom. Help yourself to anything you like in my wardrobe,” her expression fell, “It’s the least I can do…seeing as how you saved my life after all that…. I tried to do to you.”

Frisk couldn’t move, her body locking up as she stared at this nightmare turned real.

“MAIDEN?” Papyrus asked, wrapping his arm around her and offering a gentle squeeze.

When she unresponsive, Papyrus stood up, lifting her up with him, “I THINK YOU SHOULD GET CHANGED. MAYBE YOU’LL FEEL BETTER IN CLOTHES THAT AREN’T SO…OPEN.”

He guided her to the door, carrying her bag.

The moment the door opened and Frisk saw the big bed, panic flared in her soul.

“Oh Goddess, no!”

Pushing Papyrus hard into the nearby wall, Frisk ran into the room and slammed the door behind her, before throwing herself against the door, locking it hurriedly.

“FR-FRISK??” Came Papyrus’s baffled, muffled response.

“Leave me alone!” Frisk cried, tears once again flowing from her eyes as she backed away from the door, “Stay away, demons!!”

There was a very long pause.

“WHAT HAPPENED, UNDYNE.” Papyrus asked, his voice very low, turning away from the door.

“I failed to perform my duties Papyrus.” Came her response, off in the distance, “The duties of the Royal Harem.”

“i don’t remember anything in our job descriptions about raping humans.” Sans’s voice said, lower than his brothers.

Undyne spoke over Papyrus's gasp of shock and horror, “Your jobs have always included bringing humans to me. Something that I can see that you both failed to do.”

“THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN THE STATE FRISK IS IN UNDYNE!” Papyrus's voice moved further away from the door, “OR YOUR ACTIONS!”

The was a sound of hands slamming on the table, “My actions?! I did not do any more or less than my duties to our race, Papyrus! I was serving our people!”

“HOW DOES RAPING A HUMAN BEFIT US??” Papyrus asked, outraged.

“You two, should know that answer better than anyone! Look around you! We’re dying out! Our children numbers keep dwindling and the children born now lack enough magic to survive properly, sometimes lacking limbs!”

Sans spoke up, “that doesn’t make this okay.”

“Of course it doesn’t!” Undyne snapped, “You think I LIKED trying to rape her?! You think I liked having her soul SCREAMING at me her revulsion, horror and FEAR to the core of my soul??! But the fact is that humans are so rare, and so vital to slowing down the rate at which our race is dying out that someone HAS to do it, and I refuse to let that burden fall to anyone else!!”

“THERE WAS NO NEED FOR SUCH A DESPERATE ACT UNDYNE!” Papyrus yelled back.

“Our situation IS desperate, Papyrus! Hate me if you want, but never doubt that I did the right thing by our people!”

There was a long pause.

“I’M….DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, UNDYNE.” Papyrus eventually replied and in a quiet voice, “I ALWAYS THOUGHT…BELIEVED, THAT YOU WERE A GOOD MONSTER….A GOOD FRIEND. IT…HURTS….SEEING YOU LIKE THIS.”

It took awhile, but Undyne eventually responded in a hard voice, “…And that’s why I said you were too weak to join the Harem, Papyrus. Why you needed to try harder against emotional attachment to your duty.”

“EMOTIONS HELP GUIDE US.” Papyrus insisted, “THEY HELP US KNOW WHAT’S RIGHT OR WRONG. WITHOUT THEM, WE CAN MAKE HURTFUL MISTAKES THAT CAUSE PAIN TO OTHERS.”

“And with them, they can keep us from doing what needs to be done. You always wanted to join the Royal Harem, Papyrus, so tell me, if you knew that everyone you ever saw was slowly dying, growing weaker and weaker every year as even more still-born souls failed to properly form children to the cries of their sobbing parents, is there anything you wouldn’t do to help?”

He response came after a long period of silence.

“…I WOULD MAKE SURE THAT MY RACE WAS WORTH SAVING. I WOULD NOT LET DESPERATE TIMES CHANGE EVERYTHING I LOVE ABOUT MY PEOPLE AND FRIENDS, TO SACRIFICE WHO WE ARE TO BECOME SOMETHING WE ARE NOT.  IT WOULD BE HARD, AND YES, IT MIGHT CAUSE THE DEATH OF EVERYONE I EVER LOVED OR KNOWN, BUT I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE BETTER TO DIE AS OUR BEST THAN LIVE ON AT OUR VERY WORST.”

“…You kindness would slowly bleed us to death, Papyrus.”

“AND YOU’RE DUTY IS COSTING YOU YOUR SOUL’S INTEGRITY.”

His voice was a lot closer to the door Frisk found herself pressed against, “I WANTED TO JOIN THE ROYAL HAREM BECAUSE I COULD SEE THE HAPPINESS, THE SELF-SACRIFICING THE HAREM WILLINGLY OFFERED TO THE PEOPLE ON REGULAR BASES. INDIVIDUALS WHO WERE PREPARED TO GIVE UP ANY CHANCE OF EVER HAVING CHILDREN, JUST TO MAKE SURE OTHERS COULD. BUT IF YOU THINK THAT DOING THIS IS OKAY…THEN I DON’T WANT TO JOIN THE ROYAL HARME…NOT IF YOU’RE GOING TO LEAD US LIKE THIS.”

“…I…accept your resignation, Papyrus.”

“…I-I ALSO DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND….NOT AS YOU ARE NOW.”

“Paps-“

The door’s lock glowed orange, then opened, and Frisk stood back to see Papyrus standing before her, his face twisting in sorrow.

Slowly, he approached her, placing an arm on her shoulder, “LET’S GO HOME, FRISK. THIS-THIS IS NO LONGER A FRIEND’S PLACE.”

 

Next chapter is called: O Captain, my Captain

 

**But first, Fanart?!?**

**DragonRose-[This story’s cover!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/rnd-injustice/178119686028)**


	17. I͟͢nk̶̛͠ ̛͞Lu̕b̸̢e- (Non-Cannon/ Halloween Fun)

_In dimension c-137 (pre-Croneberg), a Undertale Fanfic writer by the pen name Rnd_Injustice discovers an internet ‘spell’ that relates to their relatively new interests. Laughing it off as just ‘something stupid but fun’, this writer went out and brought the ingredients required to complete the binding, following the instructions as listed[here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/rnd-injustice/178640180283) in the month of October._

_The following chapter is a direct result of a successful binding. All attempts to remove or alter this chapter have been unsuccessful._

_(Warning, this contains non-cannon: Smut)_

An ink puddle appeared one day from out of nowhere.

It just suddenly appeared as Sans, Papyrus and Frisk walked back to Snowdin, Undyne’s house in the far distance. No one was in any mood to talk or to really notice it, but that didn’t stop a strange skeleton from just approaching them, coming from its direction.

“Hello Underlust Frisk!”

Startled, Frisk let out a shriek and jumped towards the skeleton brothers direction. Quickly, they moved her behind them, standing protectively in front of her.

Papyrus started when he saw what kind of monster he was, “YOU-YOU’RE A SKELETON??? I THOUGHT SANS AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES!”

Sans grinned lazily, winking at the new guy, “always nice to see another handsome fellow, but we’ve currently got plans elsewhere. how about we exchange numbers and meet up in the _bone_ zone later?”

The strange skeleton with ink stains across his face beamed, placing his hands on his hips. Now that she had calmed down a bit, Frisk was able to take in this strange skeleton's appearance. What immediately caught her eyes was how his eyes changed colours and shapes at apparently random times, independent of each other. His clothes were just as bizarre as his eyes, with what could only be described as the largest paintbrush she had ever seen on his back and a long brown scarf that flapped about without a breeze around his neck. He wore a sash that had even more art supplies on it and there was a blue jacket tied around his waist.

Like he could feel her looking at him, he quickly looked away from the brothers to wave at her, his grin growing.

Looking back to Sans and Papyrus, the new skeleton chuckled, “Hello again boys! Nice to see you in your natural AU.”

“AGAIN?” Papyrus asked, rubbing his skull as Sans stiffened, “HAVE-HAVE WE MET ALREADY?”

“Well, not in this story.”

The strange skeleton began looking around, humming appreciatively.

“Interesting take of taking the classic and ‘slutting’ it up (even if the Underlust universe was never intended to be anything deep or meaningful). I will give credit; you’ve certainly made some creative changes while keeping the character’s cores the same, and I like what you’re trying to do by giving it meaning. Honestly, though, it’s the biggest travesty that there’s an Underlust story without the smut! I mean, come on Creator! Why- Ooohhh!” Ink pointed a finger coyly in the air at nothing in particular, “I can feel that blush! You’re turning all red at the idea of writing smut, aren’t you? Hee, well, let’s see what your Readers think, shall we?”

He quickly pulled out his phone, grinning as he texted.

“SANS!” Papyrus whispered in a voice that was nowhere near quite, “WHAT’S HAPPENING?”

“what’s happening if that we’re going to leave the guy alone and go home.” With that, Sans grabbed both Frisk and Papyrus’s hands and held tight.

For Frisk, she experienced a pulling sensation on a gut level, making her instantly nauseous and disoriented. She felt like she existed everywhere and yet, nowhere at all. The sensation only lasted for a moment, but when it passed, its effects lingered.

She knelt on a familiar looking carpet, groaning as one hand held her stomach. It took a while, but she became aware of several hands patting her back.

“ARE YOU OKAY MAIDEN??” Papyrus asked, clearly distressed.

“sorry about the rough journey kid.” Sans said, chuckling awkwardly.

“I can make that go away for you.” Said the voice of the skeleton she just met.

Looking up, she, Papyrus and Sans were surprised and shock to see the strange skeleton again, who was currently fetching out a paintbrush from his sash. Tapping this on her, he ignored everyone else's negative reaction to him approaching her as the nausea feeling just vanished, leaving Frisk restored, yet very alarmed.

Pushing herself away, she asked, fearfully, “Just who are you??”

The strange skeleton put away his paintbrush, before looking confused himself, “Did I not introduce myself yet? I’m starting to lose track of all these different stories.” He held out a hand, “Hi! My name’s Ink.”

“how did you get into our house ink?” Sans asked, folding his arms.

“WE CERTAINLY DIDN’T SAY YOU COULD COME HOME WITH US!” Papyrus added.

Ink chuckled, “Technically, I’m going to be where ever you guys are, so by taking a short-cut here, you did invite me in….or at least, brought me here. I mean, I since I’m ‘typing’ this story, I can’t very well separate myself from you guys and everything that happens until the ink pool dries up.”

Sans and Papyrus just stared at him.

“….THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!” exclaimed Papyrus.

“It does, if you read all of this from a certain angle.” He replied, waggling his eyebrows playful as he tapped the side of his nose.

Sans’s grin got tighter, “look pal-“

“Before we get into the threatening part, can I talk to the Creator and Readers for a second?”

“THERE ARE EVEN MORE PEOPLE HERE??” Papyrus exclaimed, looking around and checking under things.

Ink laughed, “Oh, if only you knew!” He cleared his voice, “Right, so the way I see it, we’ve got an Underlust story with no smut. As the ambassador of all things creative, I find myself both impressed and alarmed that such a thing has happened! I’m not counting the flirts or the thing that happened with Undyne.” Frisk shuddered in the background, “Now, you should all know that, linked as I am currently to this Creator, the idea of writing such scenes feels so wrong to them. But then, again, I know why they started writing in the first place. It was to expand their abilities and try their hand at something they honestly thought they sucked at (like how they think they can’t write smut right now). Now, I’m not suggesting that the main story be ‘smutified’, I’m happy to leave that alone, but I think, seeing as how I’m here, it’s worth having a go, right? Right! So, here’s what I’m proposing; the way I see it, we’re not seeing from the ‘right’ perspective. I’ve got two suggestions that I want to try, so let’s see how this goes.”

With a snap of his finger, Ink stood back, beaming.

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus looked on in utter confusion.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED??” Papyrus asked.

“think we’ve got a cave-crazy monster on our hands paps.” Sans made to move towards the front door, bringing along Frisk, “let’s all move slowly and quietly towards the front door.”

Ink grinned, leaning towards them with his arms folded, “Boobies.”

Frisk gasped as, at once, her mind was filled with two images of her own breasts at different times; one from when she was taking a shower and one from when Papyrus and Sans came to her aide after Undyne.

She coloured as both brothers turned to look at her, confused.

“what’s wrong nun?”

“DOES THE WORD ‘BOOBIES’ HURT YOU TOO?”

Ink giggled, grinning broadly, “Sixty-nineing!”

Again, Frisk gasped and coloured deeper as two mental images came into her mind at once, involving both brothers in the same position that involved their heads between another’s legs while the other had their head between their legs. The mental image showed snippets of the same act happening with various monsters and sometimes each other, accompanied by different yet the same moaning, sucking sounds.

Blushing furiously, Frisk ducked down and tried pushing the images out of her mind, reciting her Holy Book’s lines over and over again in a bid to distract and cleanse her mind of such rudeness!

As Papyrus crouched beside her, patting her back and thoroughly concerned and confused, Sans walked up to Ink, “okay handsome, tell us what you did to our nun.”

Ink looked like he was having the time of his life, but he managed to briefly stop laughing to grin at Sans, placing a hand to his chest. “I’m not doing anything! It’s you and your brother that are thinking such dirty things!”

“thinking-?” Sans turned away from Ink, who lost his composure just then, to turn slowly back around to her, _‘Can-can you read my mind Nun?’_

She nodded, partly glad that she at least knew that the mental images had nothing to do with her, but now even more alarmed at this latest development.

Sans blushed purple and the images of pressing her gasping, lustful body flat to his as he kissed away her breath entered both their minds. Soon, the image changed to Sans pushing her back ontop a white satin sheets, himself crawling towards her as he pinned both of her hands above her head, kissing her lips before leading a trail to her neck, to her erect breasts, to her flowering, moist entrance-

“SANS!” she cried out, burying her face as he immediately stopped thinking about it, but that didn’t stop her brain from playing it on an endless loop!

The details were too vivid! Too real!

“WHAT’S WRONG??” Papyrus asked, looking around, “WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S HAPPENING??”

“nun can read our minds.” Mumbled Sans as he tried counting how many striped were on the carpet, “s’why she’s gone all blushy.”

“OUR MINDS?” Papyrus asked, looking from his brother to her.

In both of their minds, the image of Frisk with her hands tied back as she stood over Undyne’s unconscious body, her dress torn open and exposing her breasts.

Frisk coloured as she saw how much he had seen, but it was the emotions attached to the images that surprised her; Papyrus’s flash of rage, jealousy and the overwhelming desire to protect.

Quickly, the memory was repressed and replaced by a plate of pasta as Papyrus closed his eyes, frowning in concentration.

“IF THAT’S TRUE, THAT WE CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING SEXY! NOT AFTER WHAT SHE’S BEEN THROUGH!”

“why do you think i’m counting lines, paps?” Sans asked, not bothering to look up.

“Aww!” complained Ink, “I know that she’s gone through something horrible recently, but you can’t let it ruin this once in a lifetime chance at something really fun! You can’t cheat your way out of this Creator!”

The three ignored him, each focusing on something safe and familiar to them.

After a while, Ink huffed, “Fine! Then if I can’t make you play along, and seeing as I don’t want to break your characters into complying when there’s basically no chance of that happening right now, I guess I’ll settle for the popular ‘What if?’”

Ink pulled out a golden television set, standing on a thin stand. The screen was a swirling spiral of purples and pinks with a large microphone sticking from its top.

Placing this on a nearby table, Ink cleared his voice and spoke into the microphone clearly, “What if Frisk decided to settle down with the skeleton brothers instead?”

The purple and pink swirls changed and morphed, forming a scene that looked very familiar to the living room that they were currently in. Before it could take shape, however, Ink picked up and dropped the golden television screen, where purple/pink goo quickly spilled out of the cracked screen.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT??” Papyrus asked as the goo quickly expanded and covered most of the floor, walls and was rapidly working its way up all of their bodies.

Ink shrugged, nearly covered himself, “Continuity. Don’t want anyone claiming this is only a hypothetical. Nope, this is now canon. This is exactly what would happen if Frisk decided to stay with you guys.”

Frisk tried to take a couple of steps back, but the ground behind her was already covered and standing on it didn’t feel like there was anything there. She watched in horror as the goo quickly covered her legs, her body, her head-

<|>

Frisk woke up with a start, sitting up from the couch's armrest she had been napping on.

Or rather, what she thought she had fallen asleep on.

Feeling the all too familiar sensation of bony fingers combing her hair gently, Frisk snuggled into the lap that was just as familiar to her.

“Hey Papyrus.” She greeted, opening her eyes to see his beaming face above her.

Papyrus chuckled and his laughter jostled her on his lap, but he didn’t let up on brushing her long hair, “ENJOY YOUR LITTLE NAP, MY LOVE?”

She grinned, humming pleasantly. “I thought I fell asleep on the armrest.” She playfully scolded.

He started looking nervous, “I-WELL I-….I SAW YOU SLEEPING AND THOUGHT I’D JOIN YOU.”

She smiled and closed her eyes, toying with the idea of falling back to sleep. “Who’s looking after the kids then?”

“SANS IS.”

“sans was,” corrected Sans, his voice coming from off to the side. Before she could fully open her eyes, Sans was laying on top of her, snuggling up to the crook of her neck, “i managed to get the kids to go down for an afternoon nap.”

“HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!” Papyrus asked, baffled.

Sans grinned, hugging her tighter, “it’s amazing what my charm can do.”

“And a bit of bribery.” Frisk laughed, moving a hand to scratch the back of his skull, “But I wouldn’t trust that to last long.”

He shrugged, “me and stretch have an understanding. we’re pretty similar.”

“Which is why you should know it’s not going to work.” Frisk laughed, enjoying this moment, “That boy’s exactly like you; always looking for loopholes to exploit.”

“BLUEBERRY WON’T LET HIS BROTHER UP TO NO GOOD.” Papyrus insisted.

But Frisk laughed more, “Blueberry can be even worse than his brother at times! When it’s something he really wants. You watch; those two will be back down here soon.”

Sans spoke next in a slow speech, on the edge of falling asleep, “guess we’ll have to enjoy ourselves till then, won’t we?”

“If I feel your hand going for my boob.” Frisk threatened playfully.

“HOW WILL YOU KNOW IT’S HIS?” Papyrus asked, grinning cheekily.

She reached up and scratched the side of his skull, feeling him purr under her hand, “Shhh, sleep now. While we have the chance.”

The three chuckled quietly, each enjoying the others company as they were lulled to sleep by a sense of familiarity, family , and love for one and another.

It was inevitable that it wouldn’t last long.

“CANNONBALL!!” screamed Blueberry, the smaller out of her two sons, jumping onto Sans’s back.

While Sans yelled out in pain and alarm, Stretch had teleported behind Papyrus’s head, covering his eyes.

“guess who pops.” Stretch, her taller son, grinned cheekily.

“STRETCH!” Papyrus lectured, “WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT TELEPORTING! IT’S DANGEROUS AND YOU SHOULDN’T BE USING IT FOR MISDEEDS!”

“i thought we had a deal, son.” Sans said, rubbing his back as he sat up with an energetic Blueberry struggling to get free in his arms.

“Told you.” Frisk said smugly, staying right where she was.

Stretch shrugged, sliding down into Papyrus's lap to play with his mother’s hair, “napping was boring, so we thought we’d come down to see what you guys were up to.”

“you are no son of mine.” Sans said, playfully disowning him.

Frisk sighed as she lifted a hand up to Stretch’s face, “Would it be better if you two had a nap with us?”

“WHAT, ON THE COUCH??” Blueberry exclaimed, his bright eyes alive.

Reaching for her other son, Sans passed Blueberry to her, who placed him in front of her, wrapping both arms around him.

Kissing his skull, she asked, “Think you can sleep like this?”

Blueberry quickly spun around and kissed her forehead in return, before snuggling back into position, nodding with stars in his eyes.

Cupping her son’s head under her chin, Frisk looked up to see Stretch leaning up-right against Papyrus's chest, his hand still in her hair.

“What about you, Mr Too Cool? You okay with this arrangement?”

Stretch chuckled and leaned towards her, moving his body into a comfortable position so that his head rested on top of her, “i think i can make this work.”

“i beat you can.” Chuckled Sans as he settled back into his previous position.

“WE’LL NEED TO MAKE SURE WE WAKE UP EARLY ENOUGH TO COOK DINNER.” Papyrus said, looking at the time, “PLUS, THE BOYS DIDN’T GET THEIR CHORES DONE TODAY, AND I HAVE YET TO CHECK MY PUZZLES, AND-“

Frisk nuzzled her head, stopping him mid-rant, “Papyrus, love?”

“YES, MY LOVE?”

“Just relax for me, okay? Enjoy this little moment of peace before the next fire.”

“HEY!” complained Blueberry, “I KEEP TELLING EVERYONE THAT WASN’T MY FAULT!”

Kissing him once again, Frisk smiled as he grumbled bitterly, hiding his face into her chest. Everyone else chuckled quietly around her, jostling each other. There wasn’t a lot of room on the couch, but as the Skelton family dozed off to each of their respective dreams, each was exactly where they wanted to be.

The End

 

 

OH NO YOU DON’T!

Ink here, doing a quick….editorial note.

First thing I want to say is that, while I doubt that these three would create children that just happened to share the same name, looks, and personalities as alternative versions of themselves (ie- Stretch and Blueberry), I find the idea just too cute not to do! I’ll admit I keep forcing this one alteration, but otherwise, this is totally organic.

Okay? Okay.

Next thing, you! Creator! You are not getting out of writing smut by distracting us with fluff! It’s called trying something new and expanding your horizons! You’ve got a nice, consequent-free, sort of cannon but not really thing going on here, with a lot of people who like reading your work! Have a bit more confidence with yourself and give it a try! I know you think you are going to be rubbish at it! That you’re blushing so much you’re basically a traffic light now, but you need to try, right?

Remember when you swore you couldn’t write a year ago? When you said that no one could possibly like your stories? Well, I can name several Readers who disagree with you on that. I say, give it a shot Creator, and if it turns out it wasn’t something you enjoyed doing, then no problem.

But you’ve got to at least try, right??

……….

…....

…

~*~

Later that night, as Stretch and Blueberry slept in Papyrus’s old room, Frisk was washing dishes when Sans came up behind her, wrapping both arms around her hips and breathing in deeply at her neck.

Frisk shudders quickly increased when Sans licked the sensitive, exposed skin there.

“Wh-what are you up to?”

“no good.” Sans pursed, kissing along her nape.

She turned around, drying her hands at the back of his jacket as she wrapped her arms around him. Seeing the huger burning in his eyes, she leant forward and initiated the kiss, which started as a simple peck on his teeth, but quickly turned a sloppy make-out session as Sans open his mouth and demanded access to hers. Pressing into the kiss, Frisk’s tongue met his and the two moaned heavily in each other’s mouths, each using their hands to caresses and grab.

Suddenly, Sans had her pinned to the kitchen sink behind her, trapping her as he ground his concealed erection between her legs. When she gasped at both the being pinned and feeling his throbbing hardness pressed so close to her own core, Sans abandoned the kiss and went for her neck instead, biting and suckling as his hands exposed even skin for him to gnaw on.

“Sans.” She moaned lustfully as her body responded to his.

He moaned back, using his teeth to gently rake her skin, “stars, i love it when you say my name like that.”

“NOT AS MUCH AS ME.” purred Papyrus, who chose that moment to get involved by pulling his brother’s jacket down and licking the exposed spine there.

Sans shuddered hard as he pulled away from Frisk to push himself closer to the suckling tongue.

Still trapped by Sans’s arms, Frisk leant forward and returned to kissing Sans, who obviously didn’t know where to focus his attention.

“What’s got you two so worked up tonight?” Frisk asked in between kissing Sans.

Papyrus grabbed a hold Sans’s hips and brought him flat against his, before using one hand to caress the front of his pants. Sans moaned as his eye lights shifted into hearts, before he broke off the kiss with Frisk to bite his bottom teeth, his eyes closed in bliss.

Moving his head around his brothers so that he could kiss Frisk instead, Papyrus asked the question between pauses that Frisk needed to have to breathe, “OUR PERFECT FAMILY. WE WERE HOPING WE COULD HAVE YOUR ANSWER, OR PERSUADE YOU, IF NECESSARY.”

She moaned with the kiss, wrapping her arms around him instead, and brought him closer to her by pulling him flatter to Sans. Sans responded by grinding his erection back in between her legs as he hands clenched and curled on the kitchen sink.

“I’ve thought about it.” She grinned, pushing back into the kiss as she felt someone’s hands caress and pinch her nipples through her dress, “*Gasp!* An-and I’m willing.”

The brother stopped and pushed themselves away from her, their eyes slowly lighting up in delight.

“REALLY?” Papyrus asked, his eyes literally sparkling.

“are you sure?” Sans asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

She nodded.

In a flash, Sans disappeared from the room as Papyrus picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, kissing her thigh through her dress the entire time as he bounded up the stairs and headed right to their shared room.

Sans was already upstairs, pushing the two beds together and locking them into place. Seeing Papyrus and Frisk, he stood up and took off his jacket, casting it off in a faraway corner, “ah, our beautiful nun has arrived.”

“I’m no longer a Sister.” Frisk responded as Papyrus locked the door behind them, before moving to place her on the bed.

She blushed and was still shy to admit that she wanted this as much as she did. Her vows may have been forsaken, but that didn’t mean she had the confidence of someone as sexually open as all the monsters.

Including both her soul mates and lovers.

Sans took off his gloves and quickly crawled towards her on the bed, “nun, you may no longer practice, but in your soul, you’ll always believe in love and what you were taught.”

“JUST NOT THE BITS ABOUT HURTING YOURSELF!” Papyrus added, taking off his long shirt and boots.

“But-“

Sans placed a finger to her lips, silencing her, “you’re going to have to accept that we’re going to keep calling you nun, even after all these years, and every time we make love, our aim is to make you see your goddess.”

She snorted, “So blasphemes.”

Sans smiled gently as he lowered her to the bed, kissing her far more gently than he had downstairs. Pinning her below him, Sans crouched over her upper body with his arms on either side of her head and kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Frisk responded with helpless moans that only encouraged Sans to kiss her back even harder. She found her hands automatically leaving his neck to snake to the edge of his shirt, tugging it up.

Sans stopped her, sitting back on her hips to hold her hands while he shook his head cheekily at her. “none of that little nun. tonight’s a special occasion.” He pinned both hands suddenly about her head as his erection pressed into her stomach, staring deeply into her eyes, “tonight’s all about you.”

She gulped.

Smiling lustfully, Sans sat back up and tugged his own shirt off, looking behind him, “ready paps?”

Papyrus was standing back, naked and fully erect. His pink, glowing penis stood erect and quivered as he took a step forward. His eyes were just as lustful as his brother, but filled with so much love and wonder, she was sure he was looking at the most precious thing to him on the entire planet.

“ALWAYS.” He said, standing at the foot of the bed.

Sans rolled off and began to take the rest of his clothes off, but for Frisk, her eyes were locked on Papyrus, watching as he trailed a hand slowly up from her ankle, lifting up her dress the higher he went. When Frisk tried to move, she felt her hands remain where they were, pinned above her head and surround in a purple glow.

Papyrus chuckled as he watched her realise this, “IT SEEMS I’VE CAPTURED A HUMAN!”

“Wh-what are you going to do with her?” Frisk asked, blushing as she felt her heart rate increase.

The dress was lifted up past her waist by the time Papyrus leaned in towards her, moving his head next to hers.

“RAVISH HER COMPLETELY.” He breathed into her ear, sending shivers along her entire spine.

Frisk felt Papyrus go for her neck then, moaning out loud as he kissed her. His hands lifted her up from the bed, keeping her arms about her head as she felt him undo the dress’s knots at the back. Before long, he managed to let loose the last knot, and lifted the dress up and over her head.

Tossing it aside, Papyrus pushed her back and sat on her upper thigs, his glowing hardon resting on her stomach. Seeing where she was looking, Papyrus chuckled and moved up to give her a lingering kiss.

“NOT YET, MY LOVE.” He said, moving from her lips, back to her neck as he left a trail with his tongue across her skin. He did much the same as he made his way to her breasts, taking each in his mouth as he licked, suckled and nipped, causing Frisk to arch her back every time.

Soon, he was heading south, between her legs as he eased himself to kneel on the floor, giving him full access to her wet core. The moment his glowing, pink tongue licked her clit, Frisk gasped involuntarily, twisting on the bed. Holding her hips in place, Papyrus focused on her clitoris, treating it much like how he had with each of her nipples; licking, suckling and the odd gently nip to make her gasp in pleasure.

Frisk babbled words and sounds, her entire body inflamed with desire as she writhed on the bed. Sans returned to her in this state, taking his old place as he kissed her heatedly, their two tongues sloppily meeting out with each other. One of his hands found their way to her breasts and she cried out, screaming her pleasure when he twisted them gently. In response to this, Papyrus used one of his hands to insert fingers into her anticipating entrance, building up a rhythm with each finger he slowly added.

It soon became too much for Frisk, who felt her climax build and build, before breaking in a blissful wave. Cumming hard as she screamed her pleasure into the night, Papyrus eagerly drank up all her juices as Sans lazily kissed her dazed mouth before licking the sweat from her skin.

“how did we do?” He asked, cheekily.

Beyond words, Frisk settled for nodding, glad that her arms were free again that she could wrap them around him, keeping him to her.

Chuckling, Sans kissed her jaw, before asking, “Are you still sure about this?”

Frisk felt Papyrus come to lay next to her, his arms wrapping around her hips and pressing her and Sans more closely to him. She could feel both their erections pressed to her, saw their glow without having to look.

Yet, despite how obvious they wanted this, wanted her, she knew all she would have to say would be no, and they would leave her alone. She could decide just how far they went tonight.

She nodded firmly.

Sans beamed as Papyrus began to kiss the back of her neck, his hand trailing along her body’s length. One of Sans’s hands reached down and entered her, finger her as she moaned from the sensation, still sensitive after having just climaxed. Before long, he brought out his fingers and licked them thoroughly in front of her face.

“mmm, still the sweetest thing i’ve ever tasted.”

She kissed him, surprising him that she initiated it right after he had sampled her juices, but he quickly kissed her back. She could taste herself on his tongue and something feminine inside of her took prideful ownership that it was her essence on her mate’s tongue.

Breaking away from the kiss, she turned her head over to Papyrus, reaching to kiss him as well. He stopped nibbling on her skin and kissed her, just as surprised as she was that she was the one who was controlling the kiss. She could taste herself even more in his mouth and she was just about to roll over and pin him to the bed for a change, when Sans’s fingers entered back into her. Gasping, she let Papyrus move away as she moaned in pleasure.

“think our nun is ready.” Sans grinned, watching her expression twisting in pleasure, hungrily.

Papyrus nodded as he rubbed his erection between her legs, coating his length in her juices. Before long, he had moved into position at her backside, one hand on his length and the other on her hips.

“ARE YOU READY, MY LOVE?” Papyrus asked, breathing huskily into her ear.

She nodded, and felt him ease his entire length into her backside, inch by inch with every little thrust. Papyrus and Frisk gasped and groaned in pleasure as they felt her wrap about his length. When he had eased his entire length into her, he wrapped both arms around her hips, both of them enjoying the embrace.

Then, Papyrus was rolling onto his back, keeping her locked to his hips as he settled into this new position. Kissing at her neck while one hand rubbed her hip and the other toyed with her breasts, they both looked up to see Sans preparing to guide his purple glowing dick into her as well.

With so much love and tender care, Sans eased into her and Frisk gasped as she felt him enter her, his passage made ease with how wet she was.

Sans stared hungrily down at her as he supported his weight on his arms that were placed on either side of her head, leaning in to kiss her while Papyrus continued to toy with her erect nipples.

Breaking the kiss, Sans began to slide back out, keeping his eyes locked on to hers, before slamming his entire length back in.

Frisk gasped as she reached out and grabbed Sans’s collar bones, “Ahh! Oh-oh stars!”

He moved in to kiss her again, purring against her lips, “that’s what i like to hear.”

He began to pull out again, but this time, Papyrus moved with him, both brothers stopping on the edge on leaving her, only to slamming their lengths back in. They worked together, building up a rhythm as Frisk quickly lost any ability to speak as her words fade into cries, moans and groans, he body glistening in her sweat and juices. The brothers are not far behind her; each lost in their own pleasures as they built up their climax.

Sans, managed to stay focused enough to bring out Frisk’s soul while he continued to fuck her. Sending her beautiful red soul off to the side, Sans quickly sent his out, joining hers. Papyrus was so focused on Frisk’s body that he didn’t immediately notice the glowing souls off to the side. When he did, he sent his out to join them. By the time his joined Frisk’s, Sans’s soul was already rubbing flat against hers, with Papyrus’s coming up to press against her over side. When the souls touched, all three of them cried out their pleasure, all their senses heightened and multiplied as they experienced what the others were feeling. The carnal pleasure was almost animalistic at this point, as each of them grunted, sweated and allowed any pretence of composure to vanish as they fucked, but it was the addition of knowing how much they cared and loved each other that drove them to the highest state of extasy.

For Frisk, her body was no longer in her control as she experienced a build-up to one of the biggest climaxes she had ever had, but her soul was aware of Sans’s and Papyrus’s souls presenting a piece of themselves to her, wanting to be one with her soul.

She gladly, happily, lovingly accepted, offering a piece of herself to them in return. The three souls soon embraced each other so completely they became a new person for just a second.

A new person who was having an orgy with themselves.

“Ah- gha! Ah fuck!!” All three of them cried out at the same time, each feeling that tidal wave of pure pleasure breaking, flooding their bodies in pure sexual bliss.

Frisk felt Sans flooding her womb as Papyrus burst in her bowls, feeling her inside warm and tingle as each skeleton flooded her depths. Each throb from their magical dick spurted more warmth that warmed and tingled her insides, still as last, they were spent. Afterwards, they remained within her, each wrapping their arms around her and sighing in content, all of them heaving as they recovered.

Exhausted, yet so satisfied, Frisk looked lazily over at the three souls, now separated and hovering over a pool of their combined soul juices. “Did….did it work?”

Sans remained laying on her front as he turned to look, quickly bringing his soul back into him. Papyrus seemed content to let his linger next to her, nudging hers softly that sent gentle ripples of pleasure to her while he nuzzled her body. While his brother pampered Frisk’s sweating form, Sans brought her soul closer to him, peering at it closely.

At last, he said with the most genuine smile he had ever worn, “twins. you’re going to have twins again, dearest.”

The End!

 

 

Ink here again! And the Creator is done! I mean, I could make them write more, but I’m close enough to twenty-four hours that I’m inclined to let them off ease. Be sure to tell them what you thought about this hot stuff; they have never been so red!! Honestly, it’s adorable and super embarrassing, which just makes it cuter.

Either way, hope to see you all again next year!

-Love, Ink

 

Next chapter is called: O Captain, my Captain


	18. O Captain, my Captain

The journey back to the skeletons’ house was a quiet one to say the least.

Papyrus guided Frisk out of Undyne’s house, a supportive arm around her the whole time and it wasn’t soon before Sans followed. Not much was said between the brothers beyond Sans confirming that he was ‘taking an extended break from his harem work’ with Papyrus, who shared a smile of appreciation.

Frisk herself wasn’t sure how she felt about any of this. Relived that it was over and she was relatively safe? Touched that Papyrus and Sans had stood up for her and her rights? Sad that Papyrus had apparently given up on a much-treasured friendship and dream on her behalf? Did she want to keep going forward or stay and settle somewhere safe?

She didn’t know what to make of her own emotions; all she knew was that there was a sense of dread and foreboding in her stomach. Like today’s actions hadn’t resolved anything, only postponed them.

Frisk expected she'd to have to walk all the way back, so it was rather galling to see that the River Person was waiting for them at a nearby dock.

“I thought they only ferried people across that one river?” she asked as Sans stepped onto the boat and held out a hand to help her aboard safely.

Even as she said it, she realised she shouldn’t have thought that. What a colossal waste of time for a monster to spend on just the one river, hoping someone would use their services today. Although, after the last time the River Person spoke to her, she suspected that this particular monster had unfathomable powers to see into the future. If that was true, then it also made sense that they appeared to know where to be when people required transportation.

“RIVER PERSON TRAVELS ALL ALONG THE RIVERS THAT SPREAD OUT THROUGH THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND.” Papyrus said as the boat began to move, “THEY CAN TAKE YOU ANYWHERE YOU COULD EVER WANT TO GO…..AS LONG AS IT CONNECTS TO THE MAIN RIVER I GUESS.”

“Then why did I have to walk? Why did no one think to suggest just taking the boat?” she asked the two monsters on either side of her who really should have suggested this much earlier.

“I-I DIDN’T THINK OF SUGGESTING IT.” Papyrus rubbed the back of his head, looking thoroughly embarrassed, “I, UM, I WAS KIND OF DISTRAUGHT WHEN WE SAID GOOD AT THE CAVE ENTRANCE.”

“and i thought you were taking the scenic route.” Sans shrugged.

Frisk sighed heavily, dropping her head in between her hands as the boat carried her on. “Tell me this boat can take me to the barrier?”

“IT CAN TAKE YOU ALL THE WAY TO HOTLAND, WHICH I THINK IS THE CLOSEST DOCK,” Papyrus said thoughtfully.

“but not without you having to go through the king’s chamber.” Sans added quickly.

The king; the monster who put Undyne up to her….duties.

She shuddered and Papyrus responded by hugging her to his side.

“FEAR NOT FRISK; DESPITE WHAT UNDYNE MAY HAVE….TRIED TO DO, I AM INCLINED TO BELIEVE HER WHEN SHE SAYS THAT SHE PROMISES SHE WON’T HURT YOU AGAIN.”

She wished she could share Papyrus’s optimism…..but unless she never saw Undyne again, she didn’t know how much she could believe she was really safe from her or other Guards who thought as she did.

~*~

Frisk spent the next several days living with the brothers again. While the first day had been nearly as awkward and stressful as the first time, that tension had eased out by the time dinner had come around. It was nice to be back in the brothers' house and she could see how staying here permanently would be something she could grow comfortable and even eager to do…..but the question on whether to pursue the barrier lingered like it had done last time.

Only now, she was genuinely afraid.

It was one thing to be aware of what MIGHT happen; quite another to have but a taste of it.

Honestly, she might have spent the rest of her time in the Underground weigh up the pros and cons of such a risk if Undyne herself hadn’t come by one day to the skeletons’ house.

Papyrus was the one who answered the door as he was in the middle of baking. Sans was reading a magazine that he had to keep turning and Frisk was working the last repairs to her dress. There had been no available white material to buy (as the monsters seemed to think that such large sheets of material weren’t needed to make the clothes they prefer) so she had to settle for both dresses lacking proper sleeves in order to fix the ripped one and her damaged bag.

She had been testing out the strength of her newest seams when Papyrus exclaimed, “UNDYNE?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??”

Gasping, Frisk had looked hurriedly up and accidentally picked herself with her needle. Now in pain and bleeding, Frisk looked up in horror as Undyne came into the house, keeping her distance but her eyes locked on her.

“I had to come over Papyrus.”

He stuck out a hand, keeping her back. “I DID NOT SAY YOU CAN JUST COME IN……MONSTER WHO USE TO BE MY FRIEND.”

Undyne’s expression briefly twisted in pain before she straightened up her shoulders, “Can I please just tell her what I came here to say?”

“what might that be?” Sans said, peering over his magazine to look at Undyne, his smile tight.

“What, you dweebs really thinking I came all this way to a place I know I’m not wanted just to be antagonistic to Cherry?”

Frisk could see that this was going nowhere fast. Feeling like she trusted both brothers to keep her safe (especially if Undyne kept her distance), she asked in the most sturdy voice that she could, “Wh-what is it you want to say to me?” Even though she knew she was afraid and that Undyne probably knew that too, it was important to Frisk that she acted bravely. To prove to herself and this monster that she hadn’t broken her.

Papyrus and Sans threw her a quick glance, but it was Undyne who seemed the most shocked. Regardless, she recovered quickly by taking a long, deep breath. “………I-I wanted to apologise……for my behaviour. I was …..wrong. What I did was wrong.”

Papyrus dropped his arm, actually taking a step back.

Sans tossed the magazine behind him and sat up properly on the couch, “that it?”

“What do you want, grovelling?” She turned her glare from him to look at Frisk very seriously, “I stand by my reasons for what I did but, well,” she rubbed the back of her head, looking shamed, “I’ve done a lot of souls searching since I last saw you and I have to admit I was wrong to force that upon you.” She shrugged and looked away with a glare, “Guess I just have to hope that the next human that falls down is a totally slut…..and that any of us will be around to meet them.”

There was an awkward silence.

“IS-IS THAT IT UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked, looking a little disappointed.

She sighed again, “No. I also came by to inform Cherry-“

“FRISK.”

“Sorry, Frisk, that all the Guards have been ordered to leave her alone and I have arranged with the King to let you try to get past the Barrier.” She smiled sheepishly, “I’ll even give you a royal escort if you’d like. It’s the least I can do.”

Now it was stunned silence that filled the house.

“I-I don’t have to worry about getting a-attacked like that ever again?” She whispered in disbelief.

Undyne rubbed her arm, “Cherry, none of my Guard would have had it in them to do what I did to ya. Even King Fluffy Bear doesn’t have it in him to push that on you…..it’s part of the reason why I thought I had to.” She looked at her, “In case you haven’t notice, under all the flirts, lewd looks and skimpy fashion, none of the monsters here are actually capable of doing that to another person.”

The fear in her soul left as relief flooded her body. While she still had her misgivings about Undyne, hearing her say all of this, offering and use her position as Captain to get her safely to the barrier?

She- she began to feel hopeful again!

“you just saying all of this because you’re missing your favourite guard.” Sans said with a soft smile, rubbing his body sensually as he sat on the couch.

Undyne laughed, “Yeah right! If anything, I’d say the Guard has never been performing better!”

“OH UNDYNE!”

Papyrus threw his arms around her in an uplifting, spinning hug. Around and around he twirled with tears in his eyes as Undyne’s red hair whipped through the air.

“PAPS! PUT ME DOWN!” She yelled, struggling to get free.

“I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU; YOU’RE NOT MY CAPTAIN ANYMORE!”

Undyne stopped her struggles to escape and it was that, more than anything that made Papyrus slow to a stop.

“Look, Papyrus-“

He stopped her by placing a finger to her lips, “SHH, I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY AND LOOK FORWARD TO RETURNING TO WORK AS YOUR FRIEND.”

She grinned, looking pleased, “Glad to be back in your good books, Paps.”

He nuzzled her, which she quickly returned, “I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!”

“me and the nun are feeling left out here.” Sans joked as Frisk chuckled.

Placing her back on the ground, Papyrus stood back as Undyne readjusted her gear, looking at Frisk as she spoke, “Look, I know that I screwed up. If there’s anything else you want, whether that be information, items or transportation, you just let me know, okay?”

Frisk smiled and nodded at the kind gesture, recognising it as an effort from someone truly trying to make amends. She thought about asking for material, supplies and even taking her up on that royal escort thing, till she realised she had a bigger, burning question to ask.

Something that had made completely hating or fearing her impossible to do, even before she apologised.

“Who’s Alphys?” she asked.

Undyne stilled. “H-how do you know that name??” She rounded on the two brothers, “WHAT THE HELL YOU SHIPPING QUEENS?! YOU’VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK?!”

“no offence undyne, but we’ve been avoiding talking about you since we got back.” Sans said flatly.

“BUT NOW THAT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT HER AGAIN AND YOU’VE MET HER, FRISK, LET ME GIVE YOU ALL THE JUICY DETAILS!”

Undyne buried her face in her hands, blushing furiously.

“I-I heard the name when our souls were….close.” Frisk looked away, “I felt such sorrow as you thought about her, apologising to her.”

Undyne threw her head back and sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay, I fucking admit it; I’ve got a serious thing for the Toymaker.”

Sans and Papyrus snickered like school girls.

“Go ahead, yack it up you two!” She looked bitterly away from them, folding her arms, “If she was out of my reach before, it’s got nothing on where I am now.”

“…..You really do feel a real affection for this monster.” She said in wonder.

With the exception of Papyrus, she didn’t know monsters had it in them to fall madly in love. She had been working under the assumption that crushes were just honest and open about the whole thing, and that both parties would be more than willing to engage in a physical relationship if nothing else.

How strange it was to see unrequited love in this place.

“i say it’s more than just ‘affection’.” Sans grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Undyne.

As Undyne glared at the smug skeleton, Papyrus was looking between Frisk and Undyne, the cogs in his brain turning.

“FRISK, DO YOU TRUST UNDYNE NOW? HOW YOU FORGIVEN HER?”

Surprised, she looked over to see Undyne was waiting to see what she would say, “I mean, I appreciate the offer and I don’t think she has any plans to hurt or trick me.” Then, offering an olive branch, she admitted, “During these last couple days, as I calmed, I thought back on what I felt from your soul Undyne; you really hated doing that to me.”

“Bitterly.” she said as the hands on her arms tightened.

Frisk nodded, before looking to Papyrus, “I’m more than willing to offer a second chance. Although, I can’t promise that some of the fear won’t be there.”

“I EXPECTED AS MUCH. AND WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO TAKE UNDYNE ON THAT OFFER FOR A ROYAL ESCORT (AND NOT BECAUSE IT MEANS THAT I GET TO COME ALONG WITH YOU *COUGH, COUGH*)?”

She smiled, even as she looked confused, “Sure, but-“

“EXCELLENT!” Papyrus threw an arm around Undyne’s startled neck, “THEN WE’RE ALL GOING OVER TO UNDYNE'S TO SPEND A FEW NIGHTS THERE SO WE CAN HELP HER FIND LOVE WITH THE TOYMAKER!”

 

Next chapter is called: Her story


	19. Her story

If coming away from Undyne’s house just a couple days ago was tense and awkward, with no one knowing what to say to anyone, the journey to back to Undyne’s house was the complete opposite. After the plan to have some sort of a sleepover at her place had been made, Undyne had hurried on ahead to prepare as Papyrus, Sans and Frisk had remained behind to pack what they would need. For Frisk, it meant packing away all her possessions back into her repaired backpack, for Papyrus, it meant meticulous planning, organising, packing and then repacking when things didn’t fit, and for Sans, it meant bringing along a second shirt and tossing it into Papyrus’s things.

“What about a toothbrush or pyjamas?” Frisk had asked him as Papyrus had finished lecturing him about his extreme laziness before heading off to pack a bag for him too.

Sans shrugged as he smiled lazily towards her, “you mean the shirtless-pants combo?” he tapped his chest, which rang out with a hollow bone sound, “already packed. you don’t need clothes when you look this good~.”

Chuckling, Frisk had smiled the whole way as she watched the brothers walk by her side, happily chatting, as they made they way to the River Person and then to Undyne’s house. Papyrus was a bounding, leaping ball of excitement and joy, where even all the bags he had draped over every available space on him couldn't slow him down, while Sans’s smile seemed more relaxed as he walked calmly by her side with just his one bag that looked far lighter now than it did when Papyrus had first handed it to him. While Sans was more than happy to walk and listen to his brother (with the odd pun to rile him for good measure), Papyrus spent all of his time talking to her, pointing out interesting sights and preparing her on how to win over and become best friends with Undyne. While she found most of the advice confusing and the gift perplexing, for Frisk, seeing the brothers look this relaxed and happy easily affected and lifted her own mood to the point where even she was looking forward to this sleepover.

She had to admit; she was curious about what type of monster Undyne was under her duty and her responsibilities, despite her lingering fears of the monster. Everyone who had even spoken her name had said it with such reverence, devotion and awe, but how much of that belonged to her title as Captain of the Royal Harem? It still seemed strange to Frisk that someone spoke so highly off, this seemingly selfless and duty bound, could ever have a crush that she hadn’t confessed to yet. Perhaps Undyne, Captain of the Royal Harem, as a completely different person behind closed doors?

Frisk was still in the middle of her musings when Undyen’s house became clear in the cave’s dark gloom. Her first time seeing this house had been marred by her somewhat distressed state of mind, so she hadn’t really taken in the appearance of this bizarre house. It looked like a sultry winking fish head, complete with a doorframe that had been carved into luscious lips. The house’s outside panelling even looked like scales, which worked well with the house's roof, that had been shaped into a fin, trailing off and ending in a tail that wrapped around the house’s base.

In hindsight, she might have guessed this was Undyne’s house if she hadn’t been distressed on both instances when she had passed through this area. In fact, there was a dummy off to the side that was bringing up some of those feelings as she was all but certain it was glaring at her. It looked like the same one from the dump too. Staring determinedly at the front door, Frisk ignored it in favour of dealing just one heart-pounding confrontation at a time.

Straightening out his shoulders and puffing out his chest, Papyrus knocked on Undyne’s door smartly, before standing back.

“IT’S ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HERE WITH FRISK, THE HUMAN, AND SANS, THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Sans was still snickering when the front door split open in the middle, completing the effect that the door really was the houses' mouth that was pulling its teeth back to open up.

Undyne stood in the door’s frame, wearing a black tank top and some short-shorts, which seemed rather downplayed to the skimpy uniform she had been in just hours earlier, her long red hair now let loose and wild.

“Yes Papyrus, I know who you all are. I was expecting you, you goofball!”

“AH, BUT WERE YOU EXPECTING US TO BE THIS PUNCTUAL, DRESSED AND PRESENTED?” He stood aside and gestured to Frisk, “LOOK! THE HUMAN EVEN BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!”

Smiling, Frisk handed over the wrapped package Papyrus had given her to give to Undyne.

Sighing, Undyne took the package with a word of thanks but unwrapped it with all the enthusiasm of getting a bill in the mail. With a forced smile, she pulled out and held up a pair of tuxedo speedos from the wrapping paper.

“Oh goodie, another pair of tuxedo speedos. I’ll…uh, I’ll just put it with the others.”

Gesturing them to follow her, Undyne showed them inside as she walked over to dump the wrapping into the bin at the back, where the kitchen was set up.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” She said, gesturing to a pile of stuffed mattresses, blankets and pillows in the far corner, sitting on top of a carpeted area, “I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into her bedroom, still holding the speedos.

“THIS IS RATHER NICE!” Papyrus said, dropping off the many bags he was carrying neatly along the wall close to this rather fluffy nest set up.

Sans face planted into and amidst the pile, bag and all.

“yeah.” came his muffled reply, “really soft here.”

“SANS!” Papyrus scolded, “WE’RE ALL GOING TO HAVE TO SLEEP THERE TONIGHT AND I’D RATHER NOT SLEEP IN YET ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR WET SPOTS.”

“Actually,” Undyne said, coming back out now that her hands were free and looking at Frisk, “I wanted to ask about that. Where did you want to sleep? You can have my bed, of course, but I wasn’t sure you’d like that….”

She trailed off, rubbing her head awkwardly.

“Don’t you have a couch I can sleep on?” Frisk asked, looking around.

Undyne shook her head. “They’re called futons.” She said, pointing to the pile Sans was only snuggling deeper into, “They’re this really cool style of bed that I’ve seen humans use! The best part about them is how, when you’re done sleeping or whatever, you can just pack them away and use the space for other things! How cool is that?!”

She seemed to be looking at Frisk like she expected her to comment on just how cool it all was.

“Err, the coolest?” Frisk gently placed her bag next to Papyrus’s, before looking back at Undyne in confusion, “How do you know humans sleep on these things?” Her village didn’t, but Frisk was sure she had heard of other humans sleeping on beds without a frame in faraway lands.

“Oh!” Undyne’s smile brightened, “I’ve read and watched just about all the human documentaries that Alphys has! Humans suck, but the way they do things, especially their history, ….kinda rules.”

“Alphys sounds very cool.” Frisk said with a sly grin.

Undyne’s eye narrowed as Sans and Papyrus snickered in the background, “Don’t get cocky.”

Still grinning, Frisk asked instead, “I guess I’m just surprised that anyone down here knows or cares about anything human. Does Alphys have a big interest in humans?”

“You’re safe from her, if that’s what you’re asking.” Undyne shrugged, “But yeah, I’d say she has an interest.”

“try slight obsession.” Sans corrected, “but undyne’s right; she’s harmless enough.”

“SHE’S NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LIKES HUMANS THOUGH!” Papyrus pointed out, “A LOT OF MONSTERS LIKE HUMAN STUFF! YOU’RE ALREADY SO VERY POPULAR IN SNOWDIN FRISK, AND THAT’S ONLY GOING TO INCREASE THE FURTHER IN WE GET!”

“A whole freaking town knew about a human, the freaking royal dogs, and not one monster thought to tell me!” Undyne grumbled under her breath, before coughing when she saw them all looking at her. “J-just as well, eh? I-I’m, things might have turned out quite differently if I had known earlier, s-so I’m glad this worked out like it did.” She ended on a tight, forced laugh.

There was an awkward pause.

“CAN I GET STARTED ON DINNER?” Papyrus asked, cracking his fingers, “I WANT TO SHOW YOU ALL THE NEW THINGS I’VE LEARNED FROM THE HUMAN!”

“What? Oh….alright then.” Undyne replied, allowing him to drag her over to the kitchen bench.

As Frisk stood there, awkwardly, she felt something tugging at the bottom of her dress. Looking down, she saw and followed the bony hand on her dress to Sans’s concerned face.

“you never answered how you want this to play out.”

Frisk looked quickly back at Papyrus and Undyne, well into preparing pasta for dinner.

“I’m not sure where I would feel comfortable.” She admitted. “If-if that’s even possible in this house.”

Sans sat up and lifted up the blankets, showing what was underneath. “there are three-bed things here kid. you can always drag one to a corner and have your own space.”

“That wouldn’t be considered an impolite thing to do?”

She…didn’t want to insult Undyne’s hospitality. Not when she was hoping that they indeed could be friends. That said nothing on the very idea of sleeping next to a couple of men!

“of course not. undyne wants you comfortable, so you do whatever gets you to sleep well tonight.” Sans said, rolling over and onto his back and his bag, “…..you know, this isn’t as comfortable as it looks.”

“It looks really uncomfortable.” She giggled, seeing his whole body making an arch.

Groaning, he rolled back over onto his stomach before giving an audible sigh of relief that was heavily muffled by all the pillows.

Giggling, Frisk sat down next to him, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “Better?”

He rolled his face slightly, his eye light flicking up and down her body, “if a certain nun joined me, then yeah.”

“You should try taking off this bag already.” She pointed out, already pulling it off his limp body before leaning away to place it out of the way. “There. Now you can roll onto your back without the backbreaker move.”

Snickering, Sans rolled over onto his back and into her side, looking up at her. “look at that, it did get better after all.”

Knocking away his shoulder playfully, Frisk was still beaming when she looked up to see Undyne and Papyrus in mid-argument that ended up with Papyrus getting noogied by Undyne, much to the fish monster's delight.

“They really are good friends, aren’t they?” Frisk asked quietly, “He-….he was really was prepared to give up all of it for my sake.”

“i wouldn’t say that exactly.”

She looked back down to see Sans watching Papyrus struggle free of Undyne, only to advance on her with threats of tickling her as dinner was left to stew behind them.

He continued, “you’ve got to understand nun, paps just doesn’t have it in him to see stuff like that happen and just stand there and do nothing.” He glanced up at her, “not saying being madly in love with you didn’t make that decision easier, but he would have done it, regardless.”

She blushed and quickly looked away, “You-you know? That….Papyrus loves me?”

Sans burst out laughing, which quickly brought the two wrestling monster’s attention to him and the blushing Frisk.

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked,  his eyes on Frisk and her blush.

Rather than answer, Sans struggled to rein in his laughter long enough to ask Undyne instead, “hey captain, whos paps got a crush on?”

Papyrus burst out in a pink blush as Undyne knocked him off her, before straightening up, “That’s easy. It’s Cherry over there and Metatton.” She glanced at Papyrus, who was twiddling his fingers together, “Unless you no longer like the meal box any more?”

“N-NO, I-I STILL LIKE HIM.” He admitted. “JU-JUST NOT AS MUCH.”

Frisk’s cheeks darkened as she felt embarrassed for herself and Papyrus.

Seeing this, Sans sat up and hugged her, patting her back. “easy nun. there’s no need to go blushing all cute like that.”

“I-I can’t believe you monsters just say things like that!” She whispered into his shoulder.

“really? what, you humans don’t just come out and say obvious things like that?”

She shook her head. “Undyne doesn’t” she pointed out, thinking of why they were here in the first place.

“undyne and alphys?” Sans let Frisk go to look back at a furiously blushing Undyne as Papyrus quickly set up the table for dinner, “undyne’s been struggling to say it properly forever and alphys has been struggling to understand what the uptight fish has been trying to saying forever.”

“HEY!” She snapped, stamping her foot, “It’s not entirely my fault! Between how busy we both are, that stupid box and the fact it’s her, I-I struggle to make myself understood, okay?!”

“IT’S OKAY UNDYNE!” Papyrus said as the others joined him at the now set table, places laid out with a serving of pasta and a drink, “THAT’S WHY WE’RE HERE! WE CAN’T ALL BE SMOOTH, CONFESSERS OF LOVE, LIKE YOURS TRULY!”

“Please!” Undyne gestured to Frisk as she picked up her fork eagerly, “Like you expect me to believe that you confessed your love to Cherry BEFORE your brother outed you!”

“Papyrus did confess he loved me.” Frisk admitted quietly, looking up at Papyrus through her eyelashes, “It-it was the first time anyone has ever confessed their love for me. ”

That threw Undyne off. “It-it was?!?”

She nodded, blushing shyly at her plate.

“How can that be?! You’re so freaking nice and forgiving and kind and-!”

“falling for her too, undyne?” Sans’s voice teased.

As Frisk buried her blushing face in her hands, she listened as Undyne scoffed, “Hardly! I-I mean, you’re really nice and all Frisk, but-“

“IT’S OKAY UNDYNE! WE KNOW YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ALPHYS!”

“SH-SHUT UP NERD!”

Sans sighed as Undyne had his brother in yet another headlock. “so, while we wait for them to settle again, maybe you can tell us more what life’s like on the surface nun? you make it seem like everything we do down here is weird.”

“Everything thing down here is weird.” She corrected, before shaking her hands hurriedly, “I-I mean, it's just different, that’s all!”

“breath,” Sans instructed, patting her back as the other two stopped and stared at her.

Blushing again, Frisk looked at her hands twisting on her lap, “I-I just mean, things aren’t like this at all on the surface.”

“So what’s different?” Undyne asked as the brothers watched on, helping themselves to dinner.

Frisk thought about it, “We aren’t so open with our affection, for one thing.”

Sans scoffed, “we could have guessed you were all prudes on the surface, nun.”

But she shook her head, “That’s not what I mean. I mean, yes, but it’s also other things like talking about crushes and hugging people in the open. We….just don’t do that.”

“WHY?” Papyrus asked, confused, “IT SEEMS LIKE THAT’S A RATHER CONFUSING AND LONELY WAY TO LIVE?”

“…….We have each other, we just….don’t share how much they mean to us so openly or all the time, as you do.”

She looked up to see all three monsters looking at her with something close to pitty.

“We do others things though.” She said, feeling defensive, “We do little gestures that show how much they mean to us, like maybe cooking their favourite meal or helping with a distasteful chore. On the surface, the simple fact they’re close shows how much they mean to us. I use to spend long hours working with my fellow Sisters on temple chores and we’d never say a word to each other, but there was comfort of just having them there. Of course, my favourite thing to do would be to make them giggle when we should have been cleaning in silence. Hee, of how I use to drive my matron insane when the Head Priestess would come by for inspections. Still, I knew they loved me and they knew I loved them….we just didn’t need to say so all the time.”

“THAT’S…..NICE?” Papyrus said, looking unsure.

“It was…” Frisk smiled, thinking of her Sisters back on the surface for the first time in a disgraceful amount of time.

Performing her rituals and offering prayers to the Holy Mother was proper for a priestess, but the bounds she shared with her fellow Sisters in that shared worship and duty was what made her religion feel so alive and grounding on a daily bases. She missed them all, sorely.

“So,” Undyne asked after taking a drink to wash down her meal, “how did a nun like you end up down here anyway?” Her eye suddenly lit up, “Wait! Can we use it to get out?? Why the hell as no one asked that question sooner??”

Frisk shock her head, “The entrance I … came through is sealed off and blocked by a heavy, blessed holy stone. Moving it requires both the Head Priestess and the Head Preist’s holy staffs, and a team of strong men to slide it open. There’s no way it could be moved from down here.” She bowed her head towards Undyne’s disappointment, “I’m sorry.”

As Undyne waved her off, still looking thoroughly disappointed, Sans asked carefully, “if i didn’t know any better nun, i’d say you were tossed in here. certainly doesn’t sound like you were picking flowers and just happened to trip or something.”

Everyone was looking at her as Frisk’s hands clenched on her dress.

“You’re right,” She whispered to herself, her voice colouring in shame, “I-I didn’t accidentally fall in; I was sentenced here for my sins. I….was deliberately pushed in.”

“Sins?” Undyne asked, shocked and outraged, “What sins could you have possible committed?! You’re a frigging cherry!”

She twisted the dress in her lap, “I-I had impure thoughts. I-I allowed my desires to get the better of me and sway me from my duties.”

“You….were punished for your thoughts?”

Frisk nodded, bowing her head in shame.

“how did the others find out?” Sans asked, “did you tell anyone?”

She quickly shook her head, looking up at him horrified, “How could I tell my fellow Sisters that I was feeling such shameful weakness? I hid like a coward, rather than seek guidance like we’re supposed to. My poor Matron! I-I broke her heart when they, at last, came for me.”

Papyrus got up than to come to her side of the table, falling to his knees to gather her in his arms. “SHHH. I’M SURE SHE STILL LOVES YOU. I BET SHE WILL TELL YOU HERSELF WHEN YOU PASS THROUGH THE BARRIER.”

Frisk drew comfort from the embrace and actually found herself hugging him back, clinging to him.

Still, Sans persisted, “but how did they know to come for you? what crime did they say that you did?”

Frisk dropped the hug to look at Sans as Papyrus remained by her side, rubbing her back comfortingly. “Our highest priestesses and priests are taught how to find corruption and are trained to aide and guide the fallen into repentance. I-I’m guilty of not being completely pure, thus insulting the Holy Mother. I was deemed too far gone beyond their ability to help, s-so I was sentenced here….to save myself through this trail.”

“Trail?” Undyne asked as Sans’s brow furrowed, “What, us monsters are your trail?”

“I’m expected to make it through with my virginity intact. T-to not give into temptation and to remain devoted to my faith and teachings.”

Undyne looked away guiltily.

There was an awkward pause.

“WELL!” Papyrus cried out in forced cheer, “WHO WOULD LIKE DESERT? EVERYONE? GREAT!”

He hurriedly collected all the plates and made his way to the back of the room to wash them, whistling a forced happy tune.

“…..For what it’s worth, Frisk,” Undyne said, looking slowly back at her, “I don’t think you’re guilty of anything, an-and I’m feeling really sorry for ….well, you know.”

“I do know.” Frisk replied, smiling softly at her, “If I didn’t believe that, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Even if you’re still afraid of me?” She asked, nodding at her clenched hands.

Frisk looked quickly down, before nodding slowly, “Yeah.”

Undyne shrugged before standing up. “I think I’ll help Paps with dessert.”

“Undyne?” Frisk called out after her turning back.

She stopped, looking back at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“Can-….can you tell me more about you? What are your interests?” Frisk looked quickly back down at her lap, “H-how did you know you were in love? What did that feel like?” All this talk about her past and how humans on the surface were so different from monsters down here had her questioning what it was she had been feeling that earned her this sentence.

Undyne looked at her in surprise, before glancing at both brothers, who were watching her with interest.

“Well, the kink toys are out of the third draw now, might as well explain myself with some sappy music or whatever.”

She made her way over to the piano and sat down, before ticking away at the ivory as she rolled her shoulders and warmed up her fingers.

“I won’t bore you with an over long-winded story of my life. Basically I was an angry kid that only got angrier the more I saw my fellow monsters suffering. I swore to do whatever it took to make life better for everyone and I work at that goal every day. Made more than my fair share of fuck ups, but it is what it is.”

The tune moved to a softer, more gentler tune.

“Then I met Alphys. It was on some Harem duty I can’t remember. I didn’t really think much of her back then; she was on the shy side and way into the borning science stuff that I swear was going to drive me to take a jump into the core just to end it all….but then I asked some question without thinking and she just went off.”

Undyne smiled at the ivory keys, seemingly lost in her thoughts, “You’ve never heard someone so into whatever it was she was yammering about. I could only stand there, stunned, as her eyes just lit up with raw passion! And she just going on, and on, and on. By the time she stopped, hours had gone by and she would have kept going longer if some guard hadn’t interrupted her to tell me my shift ended hours ago or whatever.”

Sans chuckled in the background as Papyrus sat next to him, his eyes sparkling, a plate of cake in front of everyone’s spot now.

“Did you know you were in love then?” Frisk asked, awed.

Undyne shook her head as she continued to play, the tempo picking up, “Nah. I mean, I knew I wanted to meet her again, but I thought it was because I wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say. When I did meet her again and asked her to finish that story, she turned the brightest, cutest red you will ever see.” Her face softened, “Ahhh, I knew I was in trouble when she had me begging to read some of her human history books. Me? Reading?? Willingly?!?” She chuckled quietly to herself as the tune returned to a softer, more gentler tune, “Anyway, from that point, I kept finding excuses to swing past and ask her about whatever she was working on. She never disappointed with just how into it she was. Didn’t matter if it was this wild sex toy idea she was working on, or how she planned to fix a blown light with no glass, she’d be one hundred percent into whatever it was. And thorough. Alphys never misses any details when it comes to her work and passions; she’s analysis the colours the characters would wear from one episode to the next.”

Frisk couldn’t remember at what point she had turned to face Undyne as she played, nor did she have any idea how long her smile had been on her face. All she knew was, as sure as she was that the Holy Mother was real and ever-present, even down here, this monster was completely and utterly in love.

“Why haven’t you just told her yet?” Frisk found herself asking, her heart demanding these two monsters be together already.

Undyne’s playing stuttered on the keys before she had a chance to recover, “Be-because!”

“……Because?”

She faceplanted on the piano, effectively ending the song, “Because every time I try, I get sidetracked, okay?!”

Sans and Papyrus were both snickering, smugly enjoying their cakes.

“THEY’RE QUITE CUTE TOGETHER,” Papyrus admitted, gazing softly at her, “BUT AN UTTER TRAINWRECK AT THE SAME TIME!”

“it’s rather amazing to see them stumble their way shyly through a conversation that doesn’t end with another t.v show binge watch or something.”

“I CAN’T EXPRESS MYSELF WHEN I’M WITH HER!” Undyne snapped, folding her arms in a huff, “She gets super into whatever she’s showing me and that’s it! That’s all I want to talk about too!”

“Aww!” Frisk couldn’t help but coo.

Undyne blushed, before hurriedly pushing her long red hair away from her eye-patch with a grunt of self-disgust, “Not that it makes any sort of a difference; she’s helping the entire Underground on a daily bases, practically by herself, and I’m the attempted rapists that can’t keep our numbers from declining. What chance do I seriously have?”

“I don’t know,” Frisk admitted, moving to stand up as she made her way over to the distressed monster, patting her shoulder affectionally, “But it sounds like you need to tell her properly, at least once. Otherwise, you’ll never know for sure and you’ll always wonder if maybe, just maybe, if you had acted things might have been different. That, will cause you more pain in the future than a rejection today.”

“What do you know about love, Cherry?” Undyne asked, gapping at her. “You’re a virgin and, if I’m not mistaken, have never been in love!”

Frisk smiled softly, “I mean know nothing about sex, but my order taught love every day. In our temples, no one was ever alone, for together we stood, united under our Holy Mother’s Love. And while I don’t know what it’s like to find that one soul whos soul sings to yours, I know, without a doubt, that it’s worth everything we have, to fight for that special love with everything that you have."

There was stunned silence after this speech.

Frisk bent down to hug the still gapping fish monster, rubbing her back affectionally, “I will help you fight for that love, but it will require you being brave and willing to fight.” She leaned back to meet her eye, “Can you do that?”

Undyne’s eye flashed and her grin sharpened, “Cherry, I was born fighting.”

 

Next Chapter is called: The Toy and its Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New Update and I'm still doing in role rping on my Discord server as any and every character I've got across all my stories, so if you wanted to know what some skeleton would say or respond to whatever action or thing you might say to them, hit me up using the @Rnd_Injustice thing (check out the rules if you need help) and I honestly shouldn't be more than a day or two responding.
> 
> Answering these is super fun for me, helps me flesh out all of these guys and makes me feel like the Discord actually serves a purpose. Beyond that, it's a free for all and open to everyone, so pop in (if you're so inclined)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update at least once a month, the first Saturday. Enjoy =)  
> Check me out on my Discord Server for in character, Role Playing (rp) responses as any and every character I've got across all my stories, so if you wanted to know what some skeleton would say or respond to whatever action or thing you might say to them, hit me up using the @Rnd_Injustice thing (check out the rules if you need help) and I honestly shouldn't be more than a day or two responding.
> 
> My Discord Server= https://discord.gg/cg4p4ps  
> My tumblr account = https://rnd-injustice.tumblr.com  
> Please, ask me any questions and just have fun guys!


End file.
